Jacqueline's Dilemma
by The Last Duchess
Summary: Danielle is convinced that Jacqueline is going to marry Captain Laurent, but Jacqueline has different ideas.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as I fell that they should all belong to me because they feel like part of the family, alas they do not. Henry, Danielle, Jacqueline etc belong to Andy Tennant and the rest of the Ever After gang. Steven Grey Helene Antoine etc, belong to me.

  
  
  
  


Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part One

  
  


It was a bright morning in early November. The air was still and cold and turned what was hot, cold and what was

moist, dry. Demeter's* mourning had brought one of the first frosts of the winter. The white sheet of crisp ice clung

to everything in its path. The fields, once lush and green, now renounced Summer's nourishing dew and accepted

the Snow Queen's unforgiving bitterness. Barren trees were dripping with crystals and the shell of protection had

been taken from those fledglings who had long since flown the nest. Around the edges of the window panes an

intricate pattern of delicate lace had weaved itself over night, leaving just a small space through which to peer at

this miracle of nature. 

  
  


Danielle de Valois, Duchesse d'Orleans, Princess of France was watching this marvel unveil itself as she gazed

through the window of the Manor de Barbarac, her childhood home. She had been watching a spider trying to cross

it's web which had long since had lost its hold because of the slick ice, but it finally made it, after many tries. It

reminded Danielle so much of her own situation. She had spent years trying to cross that web of her own life, trying

to escape the clutches of her Stepmother and eventually she made it. Now she was back in that home that she had

learned to hate, and she was happier than she had ever been. 

  
  


Danielle could not recall the manor ever looking so wonderful. The natural beauty of this winter landscape,

combined with the movement of servants gave a feeling of life in the place. It had not been like this since before

her father had died. Over ten years Rodmilla had systematically destroyed their home. The irony of it being one of

her daughters who had revived it was not beyond Danielle. Jacqueline had worked night and day on turning things

around, and now it was possible to see her work coming together. 

  
  


Danielle had arrived at the manor a few days earlier. She would be staying there while her husband, Crown Prince

Henry, attended to some business in Avignon. He was negotiating with building merchants to buy the materials for

the university he planned to build. It was known that he would be gone more than just the usual two or three days,

so Danielle decided that this was the perfect time to get out of the constricting atmosphere of Hautefort and back

to the home that she longed to see once more. She was also anxious to spend time with her sister. Since they had

returned to the province from their eventful trip to the coast, both women had been very busy in their respective

homes and so had been unable to see each other. Therefore the journey to reunite them was all the more welcome. 

  
  


It was mid afternoon on the previous Friday when Danielle arrived with her husband at the manor. Her small

entourage had appeared several hours later, after arranging her affairs at the palace. Usually such an important

person as a Crown Princess would have many people following her around everywhere, but she had managed to

avoid falling into such a trap. Her only followers were her lady-in-waiting and her assistant, Hélène and Juliette,

and her guard Lord Steven Grey. Danielle liked it that way. These people were her friends, the thought of

constantly being surrounded by strangers as her in laws were made her feel nervous. 

  
  


Danielle had known that the King was regularly sending things to the manor to aid Jacqueline in her improvements,

but she did not know exactly how much had been done. On the arrival of the royal party it was impossible for

Danielle to tell how much work had been done. The place seemed empty. There was no movement in the front of

the house apart from Jacqueline, who was waiting to welcome her guests. It was not like the days when her father

was alive. Then there would have been at least twenty people there to welcome her return. 

  
  


Danielle was disappointed that Louise, Paulette and Maurice were not there to greet her, but Jacqueline explained

to her that they were very busy arranging a special dinner to honour her return and could not spare themselves

from their current occupation. As they walked through the building towards the sitting room, Danielle could not help

but notice the new paintings that hung on the wall. She was especially pleased to see one by Gustave. It was the

same painting of Hautefort that he had been painting the day that he had betrayed Danielle's whereabouts to

Henry. She never did offer her thanks for that. 

  
  


Inside what was now Jacqueline's sitting room, Danielle was surprised to see a small party had been arranged.

Maurice, Paulette and Louise were all waiting for her. She was smothered with hugs as they saw 'their' Danielle.

She was even more surprised to see Gustave and Leonardo were involved in the party. She could not help but enjoy

Jacqueline's smiles as she realised that her surprise had been a good one. 

  
  


The party was delightful. She was able to indulge herself in teasing Gustave and talking with servants in a way that

would have been severely frowned upon at the palace. Leonardo had presented her with a portrait of herself as a

belated wedding gift. It was beautiful and, if anything, was too flattering. Henry insisted on letting it known to

everyone though that it was not a patch on the beauty of the original. He knew that such public flattery

embarrassed his wife, but he wanted the world to know just how wonderful she was. 

  
  


This had been an ideal opportunity to say goodbye to Gustave. He was to depart the following day for Bordeaux.

Danielle had secured for him the position of teacher in the Duc de Bordeaux's own school. She knew that this was a

chance for him to distinguish himself. He was such a good painter, but there was little scope for him to distinguish

himself in that field at the moment. He had the chance to improve many lives and Danielle knew that he was glad to

be given that opportunity. 

  
  


By far and away the best gift anyone gave to Danielle was the one which Jacqueline had given to her. Danielle

knew that the manor made little money and so expected no gifts, so she was surprised when Jacqueline told her

that her present was in the courtyard. She and Henry walked over to the window and looked down. Henry was

unable to see anything extraordinary, but Danielle knew what she was looking at straight away. The small yard was

buzzing with activity. Men were grooming an assortment of fine horses, cows were being led from the old milking

shed and people were carrying around all sorts of farming implements. Jacqueline had done such a wonderful thing.

It truly was the best gift anybody could ever give her. 

  
  


Since that day Danielle had been able to explore Jacqueline's restoration work at her leisure. Jacqueline was so

busy, she seldom saw her and Henry had left the following day at the same time as Gustave. It was a miracle what

had been done in the space of a few weeks. Many acres of land had been worked in preparation for the spring when

crops would once again flourish in the fertile soil. Several cows now lived in once abandoned barns, to produce milk

for the manor until a whole herd was introduced to the meadow and would provide milk for half of the town. A vast

litter of pigs and geese were being fattened up for Christmas. Pheasants and deer now lived in the woods so that

Jacqueline would be able to offer some sport to her guests. There were ten times as many beehives as once there

were. The land closest to the manor was being cleared to make gardens in which Danielle would be able to seek

solitude and respite from the palace. Using crown funds, Jacqueline had even been able to re-acquire the vineyard

that had been sold off within months of Auguste's death. 

  
  


An army of servants were now employed, not only to run the estate, but to run the household too. Paulette led a

company of house maids, who cleaned everyday and did repairs. Louise was in charge of a team of cooks who

prepared breakfast dinner and a snack for everybody who worked on the estate. Meals were served in a vast barn

which had been fitted out to accommodate social occasions for the servants. Living quarters were provided in

converted outbuildings for now, but when the spring came round, Jacqueline had plans to build something more

permanent. She had certainly learned a lot from Monsieur de Barbarac about handling people. 

  
  


The most amazing achievement however was the stud farm. The King had sent horses to help start up the business

and Jacqueline had been able to buy so many more that they had to build more stable room. She certainly had an

eye for a good horse. She had given Henry a very quick tour before he left and he remarked that he had never

seen such a fine collection of horses outside the royal stable, and congratulated her on her fine eye. Several of her

mares were pregnant and the foals had already been sold. One of them, born of two very fine Arabs, had been

bought for 200 gold francs by the Sultan Schariar of Baghdad for his beloved Sultana, Scheherezade, whose own

battle horse was getting old and would be retired within three years. 

  
  


Danielle was amazed that anyone could have achieved so much in such a short amount of time, but for that person

to be Jacqueline was utterly astounding. Danielle had always felt a certain amount of affection for her step sister,

and to some extent had been protective of her, perhaps because she was a year younger than herself, but she had

never seen her as a strong woman. Sometimes Danielle feared that Jacqueline would never escape the clutches of

the Baroness and would always be living in Marguerite's shadow. She could not believe the change in her now. She

was no longer a girl, but an independent woman, who was distinguishing her life in the most commendable way.

Being Mistress of the Manor had given her confidence, but she had also changed physically. The vast amount of

exercise she now got meant that she was glowing with health and was much slimmer than she had been. Henry had

even cheekily mentioned that he had never noticed how fine Jacqueline's figure was. At this point Danielle had felt

the need to pelt him with pillows. Not only was Henry a married man, but Jacqueline was almost certainly going to

be the bride of one of his best friends, Captain Marc Laurent of the Royal Guard. Their closeness had been noted

by the royal couple at the party as it had been many times before. 

  
  


At this point Danielle was torn from her thoughts by the entrance of Hélène and Steven. As usual Hélène was

laughing due to some private joke she shared with the Duke. Danielle was pleased with the friendship between the

two of them, but she was sometimes a little jealous not to be included. 

  
  


"Good morning Your Highness," Steven said, still laughing. Danielle gave her a reproachful look. Steven knew

instinctively what the problem was. 

  
  


"I'm sorry Danielle," he corrected himself. He knew that the princess hated formality between them. 

  
  


"I trust you slept well Danielle," Hélène said. Danielle managed to overhear Steven whisper 'show-off' to Hélène,

which only made the poor lady-in-waiting laugh more. 

  
  


"Yes very well. Have you seen Jacqueline?" 

  
  


"Mademoiselle de Ghent was in the stables a little earlier," Steven replied. 

  
  


"I expect she was checking on that little grey mare," Hélène said. Jacqueline's favourite horse was pregnant and

due to have her foal any day now. 

  
  


As this was said Jacqueline entered the breakfast room. She greeted them all cheerily. as she did every morning.

Danielle noticed something unusual about her, but it took her several minutes before she could work out what it

was. It was not until one of the maids was serving eggs to the party that she realised that Jacqueline was wearing

one of Marguerite's gowns. Danielle had recognised that she had lost weight but had never thought that she would

have to resort to this to be able to clothe herself. She deserved better than that spoiled cow's cast offs after all she

had been through. 

  
  


The breakfast chat was polite, as always, but Danielle's mind was constantly thinking about her horror at

Jacqueline having to do this. She did not seem to mind, but Danielle knew from experience that she rarely showed

what she felt. Once the meal was finished, Jacqueline excused herself so that she could prepare for her daily ride

out to the edge of the estate, and Danielle retired to what had been her father's favourite drawing room. She

wanted to write a letter to her mother-in-law, Queen Marie of France. Jacqueline had already received much help

from the King and Queen, but she had used that selflessly. Danielle was determined that she was going to do

something just for Jacqueline. It was time that her sister learned how to be selfish once in a while. 

  
  


---------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


*Demeter was the Greek Goddess of the harvest. Her daughter, Persephone, was kidnapped by Hades and forced

to spend four months of every year with him in the underworld. During this time Demeter would go into mourning

and nothing would grow as she neglected the land. This is the Ancient Greek explanation for the seasons. 

  
  



	2. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Two 

__

Dear Mother, 

I hope that all is well at the palace and no great disasters have occurred in our absence. Henry and myself had a pleasant evening here before his departure and I am very much enjoying this break in my father's home. 

The manor is doing extremely well since the Jacqueline took over the running of it. I am sure the King will be delighted to hear of her success as I believe he has done much to help the rebuilding project. Jacqueline has expressed a wish to invite Your Majesties to dinner when she has completed the renovation of the house and the farm is running properly. A tour of the estate would be very interesting viewing for the both of you, so much has happened. 

I believe that Hélène and Steven are almost completely recovered from the injuries incurred by them earlier this year. Steven has expressed a wish to begin his sword training once again and Hélène is most anxious to have a doctor say she can remove her sling. Would it be possible for her to see the court physician on our return to Hautefort? 

My main reason for this rather hasty letter is to ask for you help in a gift for Jacqueline. As you realise she has been very busy with her work here on the estate, but this means that she has had little time for herself. What I speak of is mainly her wardrobe. The former Baroness was always very reluctant to spend any money on her younger daughter and so her clothing is now rather unsuitable for a sister of a Princess. 

As she is to accompany us this coming Saturday evening, I think this would be a good time for her to acquire some new outfits. Would you be so good as to send some gowns and a seamstress along so that we might set about this task immediately? 

I thank you for any help you can offer and I hope to see you again before the ball. 

Your loving daughter, 

Danielle 

Danielle read over her letter. Even though it was hastily written it was being sent to the Queen and so had to be well crafted and expressed. She had already re-written it twice. She had been married to Henry for nearly three months and her new family had done everything they could to make her feel at ease in her new life, but she was still nervous that she may do something wrong. Etiquette and protocol was so strict in the royal palaces, she could not possibly remember everything that was required of her. 

"How does this read?" Danielle asked Hélène, handing her the sheet of paper. 

"It is fine," Hélène replied. 

"What about my script? Is it not a little basic?" 

"Danielle you have a very elegant hand, there is no need for you to fret so every time you write a letter." Danielle was pleased to have Hélène's guidance. Having been practically raised at court she was the perfect person to let her know exactly what was needed and how to acquit herself. She was extremely thankful to whatever forces brought her to being her lady-in-waiting. 

Danielle folded the paper, burned the red wax stick over it and pressed the royal seal down to create an image of the family crest. She then stood and rang the bell which would notify the servants that she required something. Within a minute a young upper house maid appeared. She was quite clearly nervous to be in such exalted company. Not only was she in the presence of a Princess, but also an English Duke and the daughter of one of France's premier noblemen. She curtseyed nervously. Danielle smiled, to try to put her at ease, but she was too scared to even look at her face. 

"Could you please have a messenger take this to the palace at once?" Danielle asked, holding out the letter. 

"Y-y-yes Your Highness," The Girl stammered before curtseying and scurrying away as fast as her legs could carry her. 

"Why is everyone in this house so scared of me all of a sudden?" Danielle said to the air. "I think that they forget that not long ago I was a servant here just as they are." 

"They did not know you as a servant though," Hélène said, not even looking up from her embroidery. "You must remember that only your friends were employed here before you left. I think that you of all people realised how servants are raised to fear those in authority and there are few with more authority than a crown princess." 

Once again Danielle was silenced by Hélène's wisdom. She sometimes made her feel like a naive child. 

"Most of these girls are even afraid of Mademoiselle de Ghent," Steven added. Danielle laughed at this idea. She did not think it possible to be afraid of Jacqueline. She was so sweet and good-hearted it was inconceivable that anyone should fear her. But to some extent Steven was right. The change in her had stretched to her countenance. She now had more authority in her voice and in her way of dealing with the staff. That was a good thing for she would almost certainly be taken advantage of if this were not the case. 

"Captain Laurent seemed very pleased with Mademoiselle de Ghent when they met on Friday," Hélène said, wanting to know her mistress's views on this subject. She had net been present at the party, but she had been there to see the attention paid to Jacqueline by the Captain while they ate later that day. 

"I do believe he was," Danielle replied. "I think Henry and I should visit here more often, give the two of them a chance to see more of each other." Danielle was absolutely convinced that the two of them would be married within half a year. It was an event that she looked forward to greatly. She loved Jacqueline dearly and so wanted to see her happy. She had also become fond of the Captain. He was such a good friend to Henry, she could not help but feel he was her friend too. 

"I think that Marc would like that," Hélène said. "But I do not think that Captain Polignac would be too happy." Danielle was puzzled by this comment. What had Polignac to do with anything? He had been assigned to guarding the manor and was doing a very good job of it. He had no reason to be agitated at the presence of another guard. 

"I wonder at her reaction too," Steven said quietly, so that the princess would not here, but so that Hélène could. Hélène looked at his, indicating that she knew what he meant. Both had noticed the other night that Laurent was most attentive to her, but she seemed to derive little pleasure from this. If anything she was more interested in talking with the rest of the party. Hélène felt sorry for the Captain. She had known for a while that he was captivated by this woman, but now she feared that he was destined to have a broken heart. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jacqueline breathed in the cold November air deeply. This had always been her favourite time of year. There was no other season that compared with the beauty of the winter. The purity of the whiteness seemed to cleanse the Earth of the indulgence the rest of the year gives it. She saw it as a time to cleanse oneself before starting a new life in the spring. 

As she looked over the countryside before her she experienced a feeling of happiness. The thought that everything she saw was under her control was extremely gratifying. Since the manor became crown property, the King had restored much of the land that her mother had sold to the crown to the estate. What made her feel even better about herself is that the King trusted her to run the estate herself and had not sent a palace advisor to do it for her. 

Jacqueline turned to look as another horse rode towards her. She rode every day around the estate, as a means of getting away from the hustle and bustle of the manor. She was never allowed to ride out alone though. She had found out that as well as keeping an eye on the manor, Captain Polignac was also responsible for her personal safety. He had been ordered by the King, not to allow her to go any distance from the manor alone. Therefore he accompanied her on her ride every day. 

She laughed as the Captain, gasping for breath, stopped beside her. About a mile back she had challenged him to a race to the apple orchard, and she had beaten him comfortably. Perhaps the fact that she was about 100 yards ahead of him when she called out the challenge was a little unfair. But he should learn not to let her get so far ahead of him. She had done this to him on several previous occasions. 

"Antoine, will you never learn? Coupled with my natural sense of horsemanship, I have a strong propensity to cheat." Jacqueline said, still laughing. 

"Your sweet countenance always manages to make me forget that you have a devious streak Jacqueline," He replied. A month ago she would have blushed at such compliments but since their relationship had become such a close friendship, it was no different to any other word he said to her. 

"I do not think that I shall ever grow tired of looking at the French countryside," Jacqueline said, sweeping her hand across the landscape. "Dordogne in winter is surely the most pleasant sight in the world." 

"Do not forget Aquitaine Milady," Antoine said. "I believe it has natural beauty enough to rival any province." 

"But you have to say that, is that not where your estates are?" 

"Yes it is." 

"And I hear they are very handsome. My brother-in-law was very enthusiastic when I asked him about them." 

"They are much better now than they were when the Prince last visited the family. My mother did much to improve the castle and the grounds in the last five years of her life." 

"Tell me about them then." 

Antoine went into great detail about his home, describing everything with great enthusiasm. It sounded a most delightful country, and he was quite clearly excessively fond of it. However in her mind it could never be as perfect as the Chateau de Ghent, where she spent the happier years of her childhood, or indeed the manor of which she was now mistress. they may not have had the grandeur of the Duke's estates, but they were all she wanted to think about. 

"I wonder why you ever saw fit to leave them to join the guard." Jacqueline said. 

"One can only see so much beauty before everything becomes the same. Being a member of the guard means that I have little time to see my estates and so I shall never grow tired of them. Their charm grows each time I see them." 

"When do you think you shall next make a visit?" 

"Now that I have specific duties I should imagine it will be very difficult to get leave to return." 

"That cannot be Antoine. I will not have you deprived of seeing your home because you are made to stay here. I shall speak to the King. We can do without you very well for a few weeks." 

"Are you saying that I am dispensable?" 

"No, your being here makes the whole household feel more at ease. What I am saying is you must not neglect your own pleasures for us." 

"I have pleasures enough here. As you say, Dordogne is very beautiful. This land has claim enough on my heart for me never to have to leave. And I have friends here, the likes of which I am devoid of in my home province. One person in particular I should be very sad to be without." As he said this last sentence he looked directly at Jacqueline. She could not help but blush. 

"Perhaps we should be getting back. I have a very busy day today." 

"As you wish." The turned around and began to make there was back to the house. 

As they rode Jacqueline began to think about what she would do if he were to return to his estates for a time. She had grown very fond of their rides together. He was very good company. His conversation always intelligent and his manner was polite and attentive. In her seventeen years her times of happiness had always been fleeting. She was just five years old when her father had died, but she could remember him being very fond of her. Then when Monsieur de Barbarac it was like she had lost a father all over again. Now she was feeling happy again, but for how long and at what cost? 


	3. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Three

"Luc," Jacqueline called across the courtyard. Her chief gardener stopped what he was doing and looked over at his mistress. Jacqueline walked over to him. 

"Is everything all right milady?" he asked a little nervously. He had been sent from Hautefort only two weeks ago and did not want to anger his new employer so soon after taking the position. Jacqueline sensed his discomfort and wanted to quickly put him at his ease. 

"Yes everything is fine. I was just wondering if you've had a chance to make a start on the maze yet?" Jacqueline and Luc had spent several hours discussing his plans for gardens. They certainly would look very grand, maybe even a little too exalted for such a small home as the manor. However Jacqueline loved the thought of walled gardens for privacy and the maze would be wonderful, especially if she ever had children to visit. 

"I've made my request to the palace for the shrubs I need, milady, but they haven't arrived." 

"I'm sure there is much to be done in the palace gardens, they will not be long." Jacqueline could sense his discomfort so she dismissed him, so that he could get on with his work. 

Jacqueline enjoyed this daily tour of the manor almost as much as her daily ride. While she was on her horse she liked the company of her escort, but on her walk she liked the time to think. She also liked being able to look over all she had done. She knew that she would not have been able to do any of it without the King's help, but she did like to think that it was her co-ordination that had been able to bring it all together. 

She wandered over to the stable block, which was bustling with activity. She insisted on her horses being groomed and exercised every day. She had great hopes for the stud farm, it had the potential to be the jewel in the crown for the manor, therefore her beasts had to be properly cared for. 

"Monsieur le Chateaubriand," Jacqueline said, on seeing her head groom. He was a lovely white haired old man, who Jacqueline had become fond of during his time at the manor. He had been one of the most senior grooms at the palace and was very highly regarded by the King. 

"Good morning Milady de Ghent," he said cheerfully. "I take it you've come to check on Guinevere." Jacqueline nodded. 

"How is she Monsieur?" Guinevere was one of Jacqueline's favourite mares. She was pregnant and due to have a foal soon. 

"She's very well milady. I think we have about two or three weeks before we have a new addition to the stables." Jacqueline smiled. This would be the first foal born as part of the stud farm and it as a great moment for her. She still had not decided if she would sell it or keep it. She had already sold several of the unborn foals, but for this one she had not been able to bring herself to seek a buyer yet. 

"Has she been taken out for a walk?" Jacqueline asked. 

"No milady, we wanted to wait till it got a little warmer before we took her out." 

"Thank you Monsieur." The old man smiled and got on with brushing a stallion, and Jacqueline made her way down to Guinevere's stall. The proud grey mare, was drinking from her water trough when Jacqueline entered. She looked at the animal's distended belly. Chateaubriand was right, it would not be long before the foal was born. Jacqueline could not wait. 

"Hello girl," she said as Guinevere turned to look upon the intruder in her space. "It seems your time is near. I bet you can't wait? A new life. You certainly have that gleam in your eye of an expectant mother." She took down a brush from the wall and began to smooth down the horse's coat. 

"I wonder when I shall see that gleam in Danielle's eye? I should think she will be wanting children, and Henry and the King will certainly be wanting an heir to the throne. It will be wonderful to see a child at the manor. I should love to have a little niece or nephew to spoil. But for now, I suppose foals will have to do." Guinevere nodded her head, as if to agree with her. 

"Do you think you'll have a girl or a boy. I don't suppose you'll mind either way. I know I don't care. If things were to stay forever as they are now, I don't think I would care. Everything is perfect the way it is. In the last month alone, the manor has made astounding profits, thank goodness we have royal backing, none of this would have been possible without the help of the King. He is such a good man. I do not understand why everyone sees him as such an ogre. I admit I find him intimidating, but I can see the gentleness beneath. He treats me as a member of the family. That's a feeling I'm not used to. Even when I had my mother and sister around me I never felt as if I was a part of the family. Back in Ghent I was happy though. My father always made me feel special, I was his little butterfly. When he died my cousin Lionel, did everything he could to make me feel welcome in his home. I sometimes cursed my mother for taking us away to Paris. But if she had not, we would not have ended up here. I suppose that's something I must thank her for if nothing else. 

"I don't think anyone knows just how much I love it here. I have friendships that I did not think existed. My mother disapproved of my having friends. She said that in my case it would always lead to disappointment. I suppose I still have those fears in the back of my mind that she could be right. As these friendships grow closer, there is a real danger of complications. Such problems I fear more than anything. Who knows what might happen if things go too far. I could lose both of them." 

Just then she heard the stable door open at the back of her. She turned around and saw Antoine standing there. She blushed, worried about what he might have heard, although she had no reason to worry. Her speech was so cryptic, she could barely understand it herself. 

"Antoine," Jacqueline said, composing herself. "Is everything all right?" 

"Yes, everything is fine. I just came to check on Guinevere. Chateaubriand tells me that she hasn't long before her confinement." he looked down at her belly. "I would say he is right." 

"I did not realise that you took such an interest in estate business." 

"I don't, but I do take an interest in Guinevere. I come here every day to check on her. She is a magnificent horse. I also know what it means to you." Jacqueline blushed. Could it be that their friendship meant as much to him as it did to her? 

Antoine realised what he had said and was embarrassed. He did not want to make her uncomfortable and such a familiar statement would almost certainly do that. He sought to immediately rectify the situation. "I just mean to say that you have put a lot of effort into this venture and you deserve to do well, you've certainly been through enough." This dispelled any notion of Jacqueline's that he valued their relationship as much as she did. 

"Are you looking forward to the ball this coming weekend?" Antoine asked, desperate to change the subject, so to save both of them from further embarrassment. 

"Yes, I am. It will give me a chance to spend more time with my sister. I am so busy here that we barely have any time to speak." 

"That must be difficult for you. I can see that the two of you are close." 

"Yes, well we were when we were children, it became difficult for us to be so as we got older though. That is why I am glad to have these chances to be with her. It was very kind of the Marquis to invite me to his ball for I hardly know him." The following Saturday, the Marquis de Limoges was to hold a ball in honour of the visiting Prince Ludwig of Hanover. The royal family had accepted the invitation most readily. The Hanoverians may have been Protestants, but they would make good trading partners. The Marquis had specifically included Jacqueline in the invitation as she was now a highly respected courtier. 

"I think there are few people that do not know you now. Remember, your sister is the Princess. And Arnaud has an eye for a pretty lady, I expect he has heard of your beauty and wants to see for himself." Jacqueline's face turned scarlet for the third time in as many minutes. 

"Y-y-you know the Marquis?" Jacqueline managed to stammer. 

"Yes. My estate is not 20 miles from his own home estate, when he is not here at court. We are actually cousins, our mothers are sisters." 

"So you will be in attendance on Saturday then." 

"Sadly no. Arnaud did issue an invitation to me, but I had to decline. My duties keep me here." 

"You can be spared for one night. I would not have you snub your own cousin." 

"My orders come from the King. I am not to leave the manor without securing a competent guard to take my place, and most of the higher ranked guard are going to the ball." Jacqueline felt a little disappointed. She had hoped to see if his charm extended to dancing. 

"Oh well, I dare say you have been to enough balls to make missing one no real disappointment." 

"Indeed I have." 'But I was hoping to see something special at this one' he silently added. 

"Is my sister here Monsieur?" a voice said from outside the stall. 

"She is in with Guinevere Your Highness," Chateaubriand said. Jacqueline quickly tidied her hair. Danielle may have been her sister, but she was still a princess. Danielle wandered into the stall, with a bright smile plastered across her face. Antoine simply bowed and left. 

"She looks very well," Danielle said, motioning towards Guinevere. 

"Yes, she doesn't have long now." 

"I hope it doesn't happen over the weekend, I would hate for you to miss it. I know how fond you are of these horses." 

"Monsieur Chateaubriand assures me that she has two or three weeks left. I do not think I shall miss anything." 

"So you will not be constantly worrying about these horses at the ball then?" 

"No Danielle, I won't. I think I can forget for one evening." This was a lie, but it made Danielle feel a little better. 

"I received a letter from the Marquis on Thursday, telling me of his plans for the ball. It sounds wonderful. Musicians are coming all the way from Sicily to provide music for the dancing. And there will be plenty of partners." Danielle gave Jacqueline a sly look. 

"I expect many will wish to dance with you." 

"I cannot possibly, I am a married woman. The only men I am permitted to dance with is my husband, my father-in-law, my guard, and of course, Senore da Vinci. but you can dance with as many as you wish. I believe that many members of the guard will be in attendance. Of course Henry cannot attend without Captain Laurent. I expect he will want to dance with you." 

Jacqueline looked down at the floor. She knew of Danielle's expectations, regarding herself and Marc. That they would be married was almost certain in her mind. However Jacqueline was not so sure. She was very fond of him and he had proved to be a good friend to her, but that intense regard she once thought she felt for him, had somehow lessened. She was not so desperate to be in his company anymore and that time when she would have given anything for a kind word from him was over. She could not think what could have made her change her mind so dramatically. 


	4. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Four 

"Dinner is served," Louise announced to the occupants of the drawing room. 

Danielle sighed. Once again Jacqueline had not arrived to eat with them. When she had arrived at the Manor she had hoped to see much more of her. As it was, business usually kept her out and away from her meals until at least two hours after everyone else had finished eating. She would usually sneak in and just have a snack with Captain Polignac, before retiring to her bed. 

It worried Danielle that Jacqueline was working too hard. Heaven knows what all of these late nights and stressful dealings would do to her. They had not been very close for several years, but she had hoped that would change now. If anything the divide was getting worse. If only Jacqueline would allow the King to send an assistant to help her with the business side of things. That would free up much of her time. But she knew that Jacqueline would not want that, and she could understand it. If she had done so much, she would not want somebody to come in and take over. 

She walked through to the dining room with Hélène, Juliette and Steven, closely following her. They could see the sadness that had suddenly come over her, and they could guess why it had happened. For two weeks before they had come to the manor, she could speak of nothing except seeing her sister. However they had barely had the time to speak two words to each other. It saddened both of them to see their mistress like this. She was such a lively, happy person. Melancholy was most unbecoming on her. 

Inside the house there was silence, but cutting through it, was the sound of the servants in the distance. They too were eating their evening meal. There was a lot of talking and some singing. Sometimes, Danielle wished she could be with them. But she had to remember that she had given that up for her new life. She was now a Princess and therefore had to behave properly. 

Steven moved round the table, to hold out a chair for Danielle, and then when she was seated comfortably, he did the same for Hélène and then for Juliette. This had become their custom whenever they dined alone. As a gentleman Steven could not allow a Lady to pull her own chair out. He had almost scolded Juliette the first time she tried to do it herself. Of course, she had always been a servant and so knew nothing of these aristocratic rituals. Now it was understood that she would remain standing until Steven came to help her. 

Finally Steven took his seat and a pair of upper house maids, began to place tureens of hot soup on the table. Just as Danielle was about to ask Steven to say grace, Jacqueline burst into the room. She was quite clearly out of breath. The manner of her entrance made Danielle instantly think that something was wrong. 

"Jacqueline, what is it?" She asked, in a very concerned tone of voice. 

"Nothing," Jacqueline gasped. She stood up straight and pulled the little wisps of hair away from her face, which had become loose during her mad rush. "I was trying not to be late. I obviously failed miserably." Danielle allowed herself to smile. Finally she was going to have a reasonable amount of time with her sister. 

As serenely as possible, in the circumstances, Jacqueline made her way over to the table. Before she could even touch a chair, Steven leapt up and held it out for her. He was glad that his exclusion from society had not made him forget his social skills. 

"It will be nice to have a proper meal for once," Jacqueline said as she sat. "I only tend to have a snack at night. It isn't really fair to expect people to stay up and cook for you at that time of night." Danielle's smile grew wider. That was the Jacqueline she wanted to know, thoughtful and kind to everyone, no matter their station. 

"Now would you say grace Steven?" Danielle asked. This too had become a convention. When Henry was not there, Steven would say thanks in his place. The group bowed their heads. 

"For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." As he said this, Hélène was paying less attention to the words he was saying, than his voice. She loved the sound of his voice. It was deep, and soothing. Even though his French was perfect, he spoke slower than most Frenchmen. She much preferred it when he spoke in his native tongue, but her English was not good enough to hold a proper conversation. Therefore for them, French was the language of choice. 

"Will Captain Polignac not be joining us for dinner?" Hélène asked Jacqueline. 

"No, he prefers to eat later, after he has checked that the estate is secure." Hélène was impressed by Jacqueline's knowledge of his activities. It either meant that she was very good at keeping control of her staff, or she had a particular interest in that gentleman. For her part, she felt that the second option was more likely. 

Danielle was eager to talk about things other than the Manor and Captain Polignac. She had finally got Jacqueline in a position to talk properly in a relaxed environment and she intended to take full advantage of the situation. "When do you think you will be able to visit us at the palace?" She asked. "I think that the King and Queen would be very happy to receive you." 

"I don't know. If it is all right I expect I shall make plans to stay with you sometime in the next month. I suppose I could leave at any time, things are going so well here. I would prefer to give the servants some warning though." 

"I'll have the King issue a formal invitation, then you won't be able to refuse," Danielle teased. 

"I do believe that is true," Jacqueline replied. 

"Will you only stay Saturday night this weekend?" Hélène asked. 

"Yes. I do not want to be away for too long with Guinevere's confinement so close." Hélène could not understand this over keen interest in a horse, but Steven understood. He had always been very watchful of his steeds also. He had an inborn belief that good horses made a good estate. 

"There will be quite a party going from Hautefort, I believe." Hélène said, after being prompted by Danielle to speak more of the ball. 

"Yes there is. Mother told me most of them, but I can't remember all. I do know that there will be several carriages, and many guards on horseback. I shall be travelling with Henry and the King and Queen in the first carriage. Avis d'Avignon is to travel with yourself, Juliette and Jacqueline in the second carriage." Hélène looked over at Juliette, who seemed to be desperately trying to make herself invisible. She was clearly intimidated by the party of nobles with whom she dined. 

Hélène felt very sorry for this girl. She had been plucked from the kitchens, and suddenly thrown into a world of which she knew little and had experienced less. The nice gowns and social gatherings that formed part of her new position were clearly exciting, but frightening for her. Danielle may have been a servant too, but she had been born into wealth and had been raised surrounded by well bred, if not well mannered, women. Juliette had enjoyed none of these advantages. This, her first ball, was going to be a real test of her nerves. Fortunately, she had Hélène to guide her through it. In that way, she was very like Danielle, they both needed her, to guide them in their new world. 

"There are to be a further three carriages for the Queen's ladies, four for the Kings advisors and their wives and then three of assorted people connected with the palace. I think about forty horse guards will accompany us, including Steven and of course Captain Laurent." Hélène's eyes quickly flicked to Jacqueline to see how she would react to this name being spoken. Much as she expected, she looked to the floor and turned scarlet. This was definitely a woman with a dilemma on her hands. 

"While we're on the subject of the ball, will you be very busy tomorrow Jacqueline?" Danielle asked. "I had a letter from the Queen this afternoon, and she would like to visit tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow!" Jacqueline whispered. The colour drained from her face and her jaw practically hit the table. 

"Yes. Her seamstress has been busy making gowns and she wanted to bring them for us all to see if there is anything we would like." Danielle did not like lying to Jacqueline, but she did not want her knowing that the Queen was coming specifically to clothe her. 

"The manor is not prepared for such a visitor," Jacqueline said. She stood up. "I must speak to Louise and Paulette." 

"You don't need to worry about that," Danielle said. "I took the liberty of speaking to them for you. I hope you don't mind, but I knew you would be very busy. They have almost finished preparing for her arrival." Jacqueline sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. She was pleased that she would not have to keep the servants up all night to get things perfect. 

Danielle was also relieved. She had thought that Jacqueline would put up much more resistance. Her plans were all going well. The next stage was choosing the perfect gown for her for the ball. She had to look radiant, Danielle would accept nothing less. She wanted her to be the centre of attention. If everything went well Danielle was convinced that this would be the night that Laurent would propose. The night that would change Jacqueline's life for the better. 

While Danielle was looking forward with happiness in her mind, Jacqueline was nervous. She could see right through Danielle. She seemed to be planning to put her on show, and that terrified her. Her mother always been in the background, and that was just the way she liked it. As a young child, her father was excessively proud of her and showed her off at any opportunity and she had relished the attention then. But after his death and the family's removal to Paris, her mother had convinced her that nobody was interested in her and that she should not get in Marguerite's way. She had managed to rebuild her confidence to some extent within the manor, but it frightened her that in the outside world she would fall to pieces. 

Another frightening thing about the ball was Marc. She knew that she would be expected to dance with him, and spend much of the evening in his company. That would not be so bad but the expectations of what would come of such contact was worrying her. Danielle had hinted so much at their being married by Christmas and even the Queen had made some references to this on their few meetings. She enjoyed his company but what would she do if he was to propose? She was not sure if she could bring herself to accept him. But she was also unsure if she could allow herself to hurt him by refusing. She knew that these thoughts were very presumptuous of her, but it was something that she had to consider. 

"Will you be dancing at this ball?" Danielle asked Hélène, satisfied that she could allow her plans for Jacqueline progress on their own. This referred to the reception held in honour of Danielle's marriage, where Hélène turned down many eligible men who asked for her to partner them. 

"If there are men with whom I am well acquainted, who wish to dance with me, then I believe I will have no objections." 

"You can dance with Henry." Danielle said, not knowing what impact her offer had on Hélène. 

Steven could see her discomfort. "It would be my pleasure if you would consent to dance with me," he said. Hélène smiled at him. 

"Thank you Lord Grey, I would be very pleased to dance with you." Steven looked over at Juliette, who was remaining silent. 

"I would also be honoured if you would reserve a dance for me Mademoiselle Juliette," he said. Juliette blushed furiously. She was so tongue tied, she could not speak her reply, so she just nodded her acceptance. 

Hélène leaned over and covertly whispered to Steven. "That was a lovely thing to do. Thank you." He just smiled back at her. 

"Well I think that Saturday is going to wonderful now that everyone is organised," Danielle said, smiling broadly. Everyone agreed, well everyone apart from Jacqueline. She could name somebody who was not organised, who she very much wished could be.


	5. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Five 

Jacqueline looked nervously to the gate while she fidgeted with the large cuffs of her sleeves. She expected a royal carriage to enter through those gates at any minute. The source of her anxiety was not simply meeting the Queen, she had done this before. She was no longer nervous about this, as the Queen was always very nice to her. Her apprehension stemmed for the fact that this was the first time she would be receiving Her Majesty in her home. 

Danielle looked over at her sister. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on hers. "The manor looks perfect," She whispered. "I don't remember it ever looking as well as it has in these past few days." Jacqueline smiled, but this did nothing to dispel her nerves. That fact was she was unsure if her hostess skills were up to this challenge. Receiving Danielle was one thing, she was family and, more importantly, a good friend. The Queen was quite different. 

Finally the gilded carriage came through the gates towards the house. It was surrounded by horse guards and followed by several smaller carriages. It was reminiscent of the day Jacqueline herself had first arrived at the manor. The welcoming party all made the final re-arrangements to their clothes and hair. As well as Jacqueline and Danielle, Hélène, Steven, Juliette, Louise, Paulette, Maurice and Antoine had all turned out to meet her. 

As the carriage stopped and a guard helped the Queen down, Danielle stepped forward to be the first to greet her. The Queen was fast to embrace her daughter-in-law. "Danielle my dear, how are you? We have been quite desolate without you at the palace." 

"How are things at the palace. It seems I have been away for weeks rather than days. How is the King." 

"Oh still shouting at every aide who passes him in the corridors." Now she turned to Jacqueline. "And how are you my dear?" She asked brightly. "I haven't seen you since we returned from Bordeaux. You really ought to come to the palace more often." 

"Thank you Your Majesty," she replied curtseying. "I should be very pleased to visit more often." Behind this party, people were beginning to take boxes and chests from the other carriages. 

"Where shall I have these put my dear?" the Queen asked Jacqueline. 

"I think one of the guest chambers might be best. Paulette can you show them where to go please." 

"Yes milady." Paulette, Louise and Maurice usually just call her Jacqueline, but in such company a degree of formality was necessary. 

"Shall we go inside?" Jacqueline said. She motioned for the Queen to enter ahead of her, as was the proper etiquette, but instead the Queen linked arms with her and they went into the house together. 

Jacqueline lead the party through to the sitting room, where refreshments had been laid out. It had been decided that just the ladies would remain and that the men would get on with business elsewhere. 

The chat that ensued was all very pleasant, but it was not what Danielle had invited the Queen for. She was getting restless to start having Jacqueline try on gowns. "I think perhaps we should make a start," Danielle said. 

"Yes, I think you are right," the Queen replied, standing up. The party made there way to the room that had been set up for them. A seamstress had unpacked the chests and every surface was now covered with gowns and gloves and shoes for every occasion. This all seemed a little suspicious to Jacqueline. Surely this visit was just to decide on a gown for the ball. 

Hélène walked around the room, inspecting some of the garments. "These are exquisite Madame," she said. She was famous at court for having a well trained eye for a good gown. Therefore this made the compliment worth more. 

"Maybe we should start with Jacqueline?" Danielle suggested. Everyone seemed to approve. Jacqueline could tell she was being set up. 

So for the next three hours Jacqueline spent her time being helped in and out of a vast assortment of gowns. There were dresses for riding, dresses for walking, for dinner, for travelling, for small parties, for large parties, for court. If there was an occasion that Jacqueline would ever have to attend, she had tried on a gown for it. 

They were still all working under the guise that they were choosing a gown for the ball, but none were quite right. The fact that every time she tried a gown that looked well on her, the Queen suggested that she keep it, after all, she was unlikely to wear it, was begining to make Jacqueline suspicious. Jacqueline did have to admit that she liked all of this luxury she was being surrounded with. 

Eventually she had an entire new wardrobe, and they were only just coming onto the ball gowns. She was dressed so well, she could rival even the most high born and elegant courtier. These gowns were nothing like the ones her mother had forced her to wear. They were far better than even anything that Marguerite had ever worn. 

"How about this one for Saturday?" Danielle said, holding up a midnight blue gown with gold brocade and embroidery. She held it up to Jacqueline. "I think the colour suits her." The Queen and Hélène nodded their agreement. The seamstress and Hélène helped Jacqueline change into it. Everyone was right, it did suit her, very well. 

"I think we need a male opinion," the Queen said. 

"I know just the person," Hélène said and she moved over to the door to call on Steven who was sitting just outside. "Lord Grey, we need your opinion on something." 

"All right." He didn't sound too convinced that he would be the best person for this task. When he saw Jacqueline standing in the middle of the room in a ball gown, he knew that they had the wrong man. 

"How do you think this gown befits Mademoiselle de Ghent?" Hélène asked. She knew that he was uncomfortable, but she liked seeing him squirm. It was a part of the little mind games they liked to play on each other. 

"Well I... erm... It's very...nice." 

"Nice!" Danielle almost shouted. "Is that all you can come up with?" Hélène concealed a laugh. 

"Well...it's a lovely...shade." He was looking to Hélène for help, but he could tell by the grin on her face that she was enjoying this too much so he was unlikely to get it. 

"Did your mother's instruction not run to dress appreciation," Hélène slyly said to him. He just looked at her with an equally sly grin. 

"You were right Hélène," Danielle said. "Men have no idea when it comes to fashion. I expect you found that with Henry, like I have." Hélène swallowed hard. Henry had bought many gowns for her during their friendship, so this was an awkward subject for her. 

"I don't think this is His Grace's field of expertise," Juliette said, sensing he was not at ease. He smiled at her in appreciation. This made her blush furiously. 

"Perhaps Captain Polignac would be better," Hélène suggested. Jacqueline looked at her. Hélène knew what she was doing. She was just interested in gauging her reaction. Danielle walked over to the window and flung it open. Down in the courtyard the Captain was walking a horse. 

"Captain Polignac, would you be so good as to give us some assistance up here?" she called down to him. 

"Of course Your Highness," he replied. "I shall be right in." He handed the pregnant mare over to one of the grooms and walked inside. He was intrigued as to what they would want him for. He had thought that the ladies were trying on gowns. That did not really seem the sort of activity for which they would need a guard's help. But it might give him a moment to have a few words with Jacqueline. He had missed her conversation that morning. She had been too busy overseeing work in the house to take their ride. 

As the ladies waited for him to arrive, they fussed over Jacqueline, wondering which jewels she should wear and how her hair should be. Jacqueline, however was oblivious to all of this. She was in a world of her own thinking about what Antoine would think. It bothered her that this sort of thing mattered so much to her. 

Eventually, after what seemed like an age to Jacqueline, there was a knock on the door and Danielle admitted Antoine. 

"We were wondering if you could offer an opinion on this gown. We felt we needed a man's view." Danielle motioned towards Jacqueline. 

For a moment he was speechless. She looked stunning. She was a naturally beautiful woman, but he had never thought her to be striking, like many of the ladies of his acquaintance were. 

"I think it suits you Mademoiselle," he eventually managed to blurt out. "The dark blue is very becoming for your complexion as is the embroidery." 

"What a very useful man to have around the house Jacqueline," the Queen said. "I think the King made the right choice for manor duty." At first the Queen had been very apprehensive about a man such as Antoine de Polignac being alone at the manor with Jacqueline, but he seemed to be behaving himself. 

"Seeing as though you know so much about gowns, perhaps you could advise on hair too," Hélène said. 

"I'm not sure if I can help you there," he said, smiling. He knew that she was mocking him, but he did not mind. 

"I think you should have it swept back away from your face," the Queen said. 

"I would have to agree with that," Antoine added. "There are few truly beautiful faces in this world, it would be a shame to conceal yours." Only Hélène noticed the genuine significance of this comment. 

"I think that settles that then," Danielle said. "A certain Captain we all know will die when he sees you dressed in this." 

Everybody in the room but Hélène was looking at Jacqueline at this point, so missed the look of jealously and hurt that materialised on the captain's face. He bowed to the royalty and left the room, before Jacqueline caught sight of him and he gave himself away. 


	6. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Six 

Jacqueline waved at the retreating carriage. As the carriage went through the gates the Queen leaned out of the window and waved back in the in the way that Danielle had told her about. "I think that all went very well," Danielle said. "She seemed delighted with the house." 

"Yes I think she liked it," Jacqueline replied as they walked back into the house. 

"And you are all ready for the ball now." 

"Yes, I suppose I am. And the next ten years." Danielle laughed. 

"Mother did get a little carried away didn't she." They entered the sitting room and took their usual seats. Hélène and Steven had been give the rest of the day off. Jacqueline had said that she would not go back to work that day and Danielle wanted the time to speak with Jacqueline alone. 

"I noticed that you did not select a gown in the end," Jacqueline said, knowingly. "Neither did Hélène or Juliette. In fact I was the only person to try anything on." 

"Yes, I had forgotten that we had already chosen our gowns when we first received the invitations." 

"Strange that you would forget that. I know what you were doing Danielle." The two women just looked at each other. Danielle felt embarrassed. 

"I just wanted to give you something that was just for you, not the manor." 

"I know, and I appreciate it." Danielle leaned forwards and gave her sister a hug. "I won't feel quite so inappropriately dressed when I deal with merchants now." 

Danielle sighed. Once again, Jacqueline had taken a gift for herself and made it into something for the manor. Danielle would just have to start thinking of something else. Perhaps she could arrange for something for Saturday night. 

"And also I won't have to wear Marguerite's clothes any more. I think you must know how I hated that." 

"Well, I had an idea. And to be quite honest, I did not like it myself. That is why I wrote to the Queen." 

"What do you think I should do with their things?" Jacqueline asked. 

"I don't know what to suggest. We could always try and return them." They both laughed. 

"Are they still in Strasbourg?" Jacqueline asked, already knowing the answer. She just wanted information about them. For all she hated the two of them, they were still her family. 

"Yes. They will remain there indefinitely," Danielle replied. "The King wants to keep them out of the way." 

"I think that is best. Lord knows what sort of plotting they would get up to here." 

"Do you think about them much?" 

"Sometimes," Jacqueline confessed. "For the first month after they were sentenced, I dreamt about them every night." 

"Were they nightmares?" Jacqueline nodded. 

"They were all the same." Jacqueline had kept this painful period of her life to herself. Not even Antoine, with whom she had shared much of her past, had been told any of this. But now she felt that it was time to let someone in. "I am in the room that was mine as a child when we were still in Ghent. I hear my father's carriage stop in front of the house, so I jump off my bed and run to the door to go and meet him. But before I can leave my mother and Marguerite are there. My mother pushes me onto my bed while Marguerite locks the door. Then my mother starts to lash me, just like she did to you." This account was upsetting to Danielle. It was bad enough that these memories haunted her, but that they were also tormenting Jacqueline, was almost too   
much for her. 

"Marguerite is laughing at me. I can hear my father banging on the door calling to me. 'Butterfly'." By now tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I haven't had it as much recently, but I do still sometimes see this all again." 

"Is that what your father called you 'Butterfly'?" Jacqueline nodded. "You were very close to him weren't you?" 

"Yes, I was. My mother had time for nobody but Marguerite. My father and I had become excluded totally from her life. He was not allowed to have a relationship with Marguerite, so he devoted his time to me. He took me everywhere with him. The way I would run around and weave in and out of people to see their faces reminded him of a butterfly." 

"You must have been devastated when he died." 

"He was everything to me. My only chance of a happy life. I thought that I was being punished when he was taken from me. Well that is until your father came into our lives. He would come to our apartments in the house where we lived in Paris to see my mother, but ultimately he would spend his time talking with me. Mother was too busy telling Marguerite of what her life would be like in Dordogne. Telling her of how one day she would be a Princess. He took the time to talk to me. We became close." 

"I don't think I realised that you were so close." 

"When we lost him, I thought that I must have done something really bad. This was my punishment. When they stopped you from being my friend I knew that I was born to suffer. Since then I have just kept out of their way. Mother always wanted Marguerite to be the centre of attention, I just let them get on with it. I'm sure you noticed how my few attempts at rebellion were quickly crushed." 

Danielle nodded. She was now very close to tears herself. 

"I thought that once they were away from me, I would be able to forget them. But deep down I am still that child who is desperately seeking my mother's approval but is rejected in favour of my sister. I know it was nothing in comparison to what you have suffered because of her, but I cannot escape her." 

"The dream you have, all that really happened didn't it?" Jacqueline nodded. "Why? Why did she feel the need to lash her own child?" 

"My father had bought me a new necklace the day before. It was to wear when he took me to meet his friends. Marguerite saw it though and was jealous, so she told mother that he had bought it for her and that I had stolen it. Mother knew that it was not true, but she did not care. She was resentful of my father's interest in me. Any excuse was good for her. My Father came home early that day and caught her doing it. He could hear me crying through the locked door and he pleaded with her to let him in, but she would not. She just shouted that I had been bad and needed to be punished. When she finally opened the door, he was ready for ramming it down. I had never heard him shout like that. He actually reduced her to tears. That night he promised they would never hurt me again. He was planning to leave our home to live away from mother in Bruges and he was going to take me with him. Two days later he left the house for the last time. On his way to close the deal on purchasing a house, he was attacked by thieves and killed. People who knew of his plans to leave Ghent suspected that my mother had paid the thieves to attack him, especially when we left for Paris." 

Danielle was stunned. She had no idea that Jacqueline had led such a tragic life. They had more in common than she could have imagined. She desperately wanted to do something to ease the pain. To exorcise the ghosts. But no words left her mouth. She had lost the ability to speak. She looked around the room. Her eye was caught by the fire. 

"Jacqueline, when was the last time the gardeners had a bonfire. I have an idea." 

Two hours later night had fallen over the Manor de Barbarac, but nobody was asleep. Instead the entire household was outside watching wood and leaves from the garden burn alongside a plethora of expensive silks and velvets. All treat this as some sort of celebration of a new freedom they had found, but none were so satisfied at this sight as Jacqueline. 

For over an hour housemaids had been bringing out clothing from Rodmilla and Marguerite's rooms and throwing them on the fire. Under Danielle's advice, Jacqueline had made a gift of one good gown to each woman servant in the house and ordered the rest of her mother and sister's belongings burned. Everything they had ever owned, clothes, papers, ornaments was to be destroyed. The amount of gowns that still remained over an hour later was testament to the lack of regard Rodmilla had for the manor. 

A party atmosphere was growing among the servants. Instead of eating dinner inside the dining hall, tables had been set up outside. Everyone was wrapped up warm and the singing was starting. Danielle noted how like the gypsy camp this was. The memory of that night when she and Henry first kissed and fell in love, made a inexplicable warmth grow inside her. 

Jacqueline had not seen such a party since she was five years old. For her fifth birthday her father had amassed fifty children from the village and brought them to their house for a party. There was sweetmeats and sugared plums and all sorts of treats. They all ate in the hall and   
then went outside to play in the snow. Her mother had kept Marguerite away, claiming such gatherings lacked elegance and so it would be improper for her to attend. Jacqueline had seen her sister standing at the window of her room crying. Jacqueline had felt sorry for her, as she had many times after then. Most of the time she recognised that Marguerite had been born with a malicious streak, but sometimes she thought that maybe she did have good in her. Marguerite was not necessarily a bad person, she was the person Rodmilla had made her. 

Orlando, one of the Florentine vineyard workers had brought out his violin and a small dance had started. Louise and Maurice were leading the jig. Danielle, Jacqueline and Hélène were watching in amusement from the sides. 

"You certainly have a talented staff," Hélène commented as she listened to the skilful playing. "Perhaps you should hold an outdoor party here next summer. You already have the entertainment." 

"Perhaps I will," Jacqueline said. She liked the idea of nobles and such attending a gathering held by her. Maybe she could hold a feast in honour of Danielle and Henry's first year of marriage. 

She stood up and walked over to the fire. It was casting a warm glow over the area. She was able to survey everything around her. She was satisfied that her staff were happy. The land looked good and the house well looked after. She was finding herself very pleased with her situation in life. But there was something missing. Something that if she had it, she could call herself perfectly content. She just couldn't work out exactly what it was. 

As she looked up into the sky, watching the flames climb into the night air, she did not notice that she was being watched. Antoine was standing on the other side of the fire, but he could see her through the flames. The way she stared up into sky, watching the blaze as it disappeared was enchanting. She looked like a child who was entranced by something so beautiful nobody else could recognise it. He quickly realised that he was openly staring and looked away so that he would not be detected. It would not do to be seen like that. 

However, he was seen, by the one person, who he would not want to know. Jacqueline had managed to catch his eye, just as he tried to look away. He knew that all attempts to disguise his open staring would now be fruitless. Therefore he looked back at her and for a minute they   
were just staring at each other, studying each other's faces. There was something very open and inviting about each other. Jacqueline did not notice Danielle and Hélène come to her side. 

"One of the maids found this in your mother's room," Hélène said, holding a box full of jewellery. "Obviously we can't burn it. What should we do with it?" Jacqueline did not answer. She was too caught up in the intimacy of the moment to pay any attention. Hélène noticed this straight away. Danielle however, did not. 

"May I take these?" Jacqueline just murmured her approval. "I think there is something I can do with them, please excuse me." She left her sister and attendant to find a messenger. 

"You seem to get on very well with him," Hélène said. "I think the two of you will make a very good pair." Jacqueline turned to her, not exactly sure what she was suggesting. "I mean with him helping you manage the estate. He seems to be a big help." 

"Yes he is," Jacqueline replied while looking back at him. She knew full well what Hélène meant, and she was not sure that she could refute any of what she was suggesting. 


	7. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Seven 

Jacqueline walked over to her windows and threw open the curtains. The purity of winter had once again taken over the landscape. However the dullness of the dark months did not envelope the day. For the first time in weeks the sun shone over the Manor de Barbarac. 

She felt as if this morning was the first of another life for her. She had been given a new chance at living. The bonfire had purified her memories. She no longer thought about the past, just the future. Her future, Danielle's future, the future of the manor. Everything had changed and she knew it was for the better. Something had happened across the flames of that bonfire. She did not yet know what it was, but it had surely happened. 

As she pondered this issue while looking out at the fields, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called, reaching for her robe. 

"It is Juliette. My lady Hélène sent me to help you dress. May I enter?" 

"By all means," Jacqueline replied. The nervous girl walked through the door. Jacqueline took this moment to study her. She was very petite, perhaps even smaller than Danielle. Her long blond hair was curly and her eyes brown. She was also very young, perhaps not even fifteen years old. 

"Have you selected a gown for today?" Juliette asked, unnerved by the silence. 

"Yes, it is hanging in the dressing room, I'll get it." Jacqueline disappeared and returned with a burgundy dress and a crocheted cap. Since somebody was going to help her, she may as well do something with hair. She wore those two braids all the time, she was due for a change. 

"This colour becomes you very well milady?" Juliette commented as she began to fasten the laces which held together her corset. "I noticed it yesterday. Although my favourite was the dark blue." She quickly looked to the floor realising that it was not her place to speak so. 

"I liked the dark blue also," she did not want her to feel comfortable. "My father always said I looked well in white. He had a gown made for my conformation into the church when I was four years old." She did not ruin the story by adding that her mother had sold the dress. It was made   
of Italian silk and antique lace and was worth a lot of money. Eventually it was worn by Lady Violet d'Artois, daughter of the Compt. At her own conformation she wore a simple dress of linen. It wasn't even white. 

"You must have looked wonderful milady." 

"Please call me Jacqueline. I don't like formality among my equals." Juliette smiled broadly. To be called an equal by a woman of noble blood was an honour. 

"You should wear white when you marry. I know that it isn't traditional but..." Jacqueline noticeably stiffened. "When is your wedding day?" 

"I'm sorry? I am not to be married. I have never even been engaged." Juliette turned a scarlet brighter than the dress she wore. 

"I... I heard. Well I th... th... thought. Yourself and Captain Polignac. I was led to believe..." Jacqueline laughed. What on earth had made her think that? "I'm sorry milady." She politely curtseyed and left the room. Jacqueline continued to laugh. What a ridiculous notion. 

Suddenly the door flew open and Danielle came running in with Hélène in tow. "You're up early," Jacqueline said, looking out of the window. The sun was barely peeping over the tops of the trees. 

"I couldn't sleep," she said as if out of breath. "But that is not important. Jacqueline he is come." 

"Who is come?" She was confused. "What are you talking about?" 

"Captain Laurent. Hélène saw him riding down the path about a minute ago. He should be here any minute." Then right on cue the front bell rang. 

"But I thought he was in Avignon." 

"He must have returned early. Henry probably sent him ahead. He must have come to see you." 

"Don't be foolish. He will have been given orders to come and check that you are all right." 

"The Prince will know that she is fine," Hélène chipped in. "Lord Grey is the best swordsman in the province. I have first hand knowledge of his skill." 

"No he is here to see you. You must have noticed his interest you in." Jacqueline knew that she would be lying if she denied this. Danielle began to do up the hooks on the back of the burgundy velvet gown. Hélène stated to pull a brush through Jacqueline's unruly black hair. 

Eventually, after much re-arranging, Danielle and Hélène deemed her ready to receive her guest, who by now was in the sitting room. The three ladies made there way down the stairs. Inside the large parlour, Laurent was sitting in a chair beside the window, staring out into the distance, just   
as Jacqueline had been. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the ladies. 

Jacqueline cleared her throat to attract his attention. He jumped to his feet. He bowed in respect to the ladies and they all reciprocated with a small curtsey. Danielle, feeling uncomfortable with the formal atmosphere, stepped forward to greet her friend. 

"Marc I did not expect any of the party back so early." He took her outstretched hand and lightly kissed the back of it. They all took their seats. 

"Henry has almost finished his business on Avignon, but he will be gone a few more days. He asked me to ride back ahead of him to prepare the building workers to start building next week." 

"So what brings you here Captain?" Hélène asked, unconvinced by his explanation so far. 

"Henry asked me to come and check that the Princess was all right." Jacqueline shot a look at Danielle as if to say she was right. Danielle looked back with a 'don't believe everything you hear' look. 

"What did you think of Avignon?" Hélène asked. "I believe it is several years since you were last home. How are your parents?" 

"They are very well milady," he replied. He called the Compt and Comtesse who had raised him Mother and Father, but his real parents had died when he was very young. "They will be travelling back with the Prince so that they might attend the Limoges ball." 

"How wonderful. I should very much like to meet them. Would you please introduce us at the ball?" 

"Yes your Highness. I think they would be very happy to meet you. And I would also like to introduce them to you Mademoiselle, if that is convenient for you." 

"I should be pleased to make their acquaintance." Jacqueline could not pretend that she was not curious about people who had raised a man as good and kind hearted as Laurent, but she knew that such a meeting would imply. 

"It looks like a nice day," Jacqueline said. "Perhaps you would like to take a tour of the estate. I am sure that Maurice would be only too happy to take you out." 

"Maurice said that he has much to do today," Danielle said. "Perhaps it would be a better idea if you were to take the tour yourself Jacqueline." 

"I would be very honoured if you would accompany me Mademoiselle." Jacqueline was unsure of this, but she saw no reason to decline. She stood up and walked over to the bell. "Of course I would be happy to Captain." A housemaid appeared. "Could you please have a groom saddle my   
horse?" The girl curtseyed and left without saying a word. 

As Jacqueline moved around the room, Laurent watched her intently. She was wonderful. The gown she wore suited her perfectly. Her hair was puled back a little, so that her face was not concealed. Her air exuded a confidence that he had never seen before. If he was totally honest with himself, the only word he could use for her was enchanting. 

His thoughts were broken by somebody else entering the room. He looked up to see Captain Polignac standing there. He looked surprised to see Laurent. 

"Captain Laurent. This is unexpected. To what do we owe this honour." The tone in his voice suggested that he was less than pleased to see him. 

"I was sent ahead by the Prince. He wanted to check that everything was in order here at the manor. You can never be too careful." The response suggested that the feeling was mutual. In truth there had never been any sort of friendship between them. Laurent disapproved of Polignac's motives for joining the guard and his whole way of life. Polignac was unconvinced by Laurent's high morals. Nobody could be so perfect that they had no flaws, he was definitely hiding something. 

"I was just wondering if you would be taking you ride today Jacqueline?" Antoine asked. To hear him talking to her so informally made Laurent's blood boil. 

"I am going to give Captain Laurent a tour of the estate. Would you care to join us?" Antoine was about to accept when the Princess jumped in. 

"I think Jacqueline, that Captain Polignac is needed here." She had to think of something quickly. "I believe Lord Grey needs you to start his sword practice again." This was an absolute lie, but it could be engineered to be so. 

"Certainly Your Highness," Antoine replied, very disappointed to be deprived of Jacqueline's company for a second day.**   
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"I never realised just how large the estate is," Laurent said as he and Jacqueline stopped their horses. 

"It is only recently that the holding has increased to be so large. The King has been very kind. I don't think I could have done all of this without his help." 

"Oh I have no doubt that you would have done this eventually. You are determined, I can see that." He smiled at her in that cheeky chipmunk way that had first drawn her to him. She smiled back, but not in that coy way he had become accustomed to. She was more open now, not the girl who had tried to impress the Prince with a feather. 

Jacqueline was nervous about being so close to him. She knew that she was fuelling Danielle's rampant imagination and expectations. Goodness knows who else would see more into this than actuallyexisted. How could anyone else see so much into a relationship that she herself was unsure of? It was her who was supposedly going to marry him, but she could honestly not understand how everybody had got that idea. 

"I did not want to say anything back there, but you are looking very well. You seem to be very happy here." 

"Yes I am. I find myself very content with my situation." Laurent was very pleased to hear this. She meant a lot to him. To see her happy was one of his main aims in life. This was one of his main reasons for objecting to Antoine de Polignac. He was worried about a man with such a reputation being in such close proximity to a sweet girl like Jacqueline. 

"Perhaps you should start coming to the palace more. I know that Danielle would like to see you more, she misses you." 'And she isn't the only one' he added silently. 

"When my foals are born I plan to make a visit." 

"That will be nice," he said. "I think there are many people who will be pleased to see you there." 'And some will be pleased to see you away from certain people here.' 

Being so close to Marc, speaking to him like this, made her think about all of those qualities in him that made her like him. In those early days of her acquaintance, she had been very keen to know more of him. She saw him as somebody who could make her happy. She could not understand what had happened to her. Riding out with him now reminded her of why she liked him, but oddly they did not stir feelings in her which went beyond friendship. 

This closeness also made her more aware of Antoine and his influence in her life. He had become so close to her that she could almost call him her best friend. With some of the things he said to her and the way he looked at her it was quite understandable that people thought there was more involved in their relationship. Maybe she should avoid him for a while. Try to stop the rumours. After all it was impossible that they could ever be proved true. He was rich, handsome, noble and she was the youngest daughter of a disgraced Baroness. 

Suddenly she realised what she was thinking. She had to stop herself thinking any more about this. These were dangerous ideas. If she allowed them to continue, she may start to develop feelings that would ultimately be crushed. For now she just had to stop this and enjoy her ride with Laurent.


	8. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Seven 

"Thank you for your hospitality Jacqueline," Laurent said as he walked out into the courtyard with her. "I very much enjoyed the day." 

"I'm glad to hear that Marc. I would not have it any other way." She smiled at him brightly. "You are welcome any time." 

"I shall keep that in mind. I should like to spend more time here. It is very peaceful." Jacqueline laughed at this. 

"The Manor can be called many things, but peaceful is not one of them. Hectic yes, chaotic maybe, but peaceful, never." A groom came walking across the courtyard, leading the Captain's horse. Laurent looked at the powerful stallion quizzically. 

"Has he been groomed?" Jacqueline nodded. 

"All horses are groomed every day, whether they are mine or belong to my guests. It's part of my policy." Now it was Laurent's turn to smile. 

"You certainly do make a good hostess." 

"My mother taught me one very important thing. Well actually she didn't teach me, I just observed that if I was to succeed I should do exactly the opposite to what she would do." At that point they were interrupted by Danielle, Hélène and Steven. 

"Marc you're not leaving already are you?" Danielle said as she walked towards them. "We are barely into the afternoon." 

"Danielle, there is only an hour before sunset. We would not want the Captain riding alone in the dark would we? Not in this country." Danielle ceded this concession grudgingly. 

"When shall you be back Marc?" Hélène asked, knowing that Danielle would like this information. 

"I don't know Hélène. As soon as I have some free time I expect." 

"You must come tomorrow," Danielle said. She was eager to have him around Jacqueline as much as possible. Jacqueline on the other hand was not so keen. As much as she liked him and enjoyed his company she was not sure if she could find the conversation to fill an entire day. She could not open up to him like she could to others. 

"Unfortunately I cannot. I have to start gathering together the stone workers so that they can begin work without delay." Jacqueline managed to show some disappointment, but to her shame, she was relieved more than anything. 

"That's a shame." Danielle said. "It was nice having you around, in Henry's absence. Did he say when he would be home?" 

"He said in a few days. But that reminds me." Laurent reached into his saddle bag. "He asked me to deliver this to you." he handed her a letter. "I am sorry I did not give it to you earlier. It must have slipped my mind." 

"Well that is understandable, you were obviously very eager to get here," Danielle said, with a sly smile. Laurent knew perfectly well what she was implying and turned scarlet at the suggestion. 

"I think we should let the Captain set off now," Steven said. "These woods are not safe after dark." 

"Thank you sir," he said. "It was very nice to see you all. Till Saturday," he nodded his head in respect before riding off. 

"I don't think Henry could ask for a better guard," Danielle said as they watched him ride through the gates. 

"Henry did ask for him," Hélène said. "They were childhood friends, when Marc joined the guard Henry requested that he replace Captain Le Croix as his personal guard, when he was fully trained." 

"I'm surprised he did not ask for you," Steven said. "I have rarely seen better offensive manoeuvres." The two of them laughed, as they remembered that night in the forests of Bordeaux when Hélène had defended the two of them from desperate thieves. 

"I really must find out exactly what you two do and talk about," Danielle said. "I find your spontaneous outbursts of laughter quite odd. But for now I think I will content myself by reading Henry's letter. I shall not require either of you for the next hour." And with that she went inside to her own chambers. 

"I hate it when she does that," Hélène said. "What are we to do for an hour?" 

"Why don't you go riding?" Jacqueline said. "Before it gets dark." 

"My horse is stabled back at the palace," Hélène said. 

"You can take one of mine, I have plenty of saddles. Besides they get little proper exercise, we are unable to ride them out every day." 

"Are you sure you would not mind milady?" Steven said. 

"No of course not. You may take out the horses when ever you wish. It would be a great help to the grooms." 

"Thank you Jacqueline," Hélène said. I think that would be a most acceptable diversion for an hour." 

"I'm not sure that I should be so far away from the Princess," Steven said. 

"Captain Polignac is here though," Jacqueline said. "And besides, we do not have many intruders here anymore. They are frightened off by the number of people." 

"Well that is settled," Hélène said. "Come on Steven, only an hour till sunset." And now they disappeared, leaving just Jacqueline standing in the middle of the courtyard alone. 

"What am I to do now?" she mumbled to herself. Since the manor had become her life, she was lost when everything was taken care of. Recently though she was just lost in general. Her thoughtswere a confused jumble and nothing was making sense to her. This last day with Laurent had only served to make things more bewildering in her mind. 

She wandered over to the house and into the study. On top of her papers was her copy of 'The Canterbury Tales'. It had been given to her by her Cousin Lionel when her mother had dragged the family away to Paris. He wanted her to have something to remind oer of her home and the time she spent with her father there. At the time she was too young to read it, but it had been a favourite of the Baron's and had become a favourite of hers also, especially since she had learned to speak English by listening in on Marguerite's lessons. While Marguerite had learned things like languages to accompany her life as a Queen, Jacqueline had received little formal education since she was a child, her mother obviously did not think she was worth it. 

When he had handed the book to her Lionel had told her to keep it hidden from her mother, then she hadn't realised what he had meant, but now she knows that he was worried that she would sell it. She picked it up and began to look over the familiar passages, but she could not concentrate on it. Secretly she had always loved to read. Her mother frowned on the activity, saying that her time would be better spent learning how to be more like Marguerite, if she was lucky she would be able to trick a moderately wealthy merchant to marry her. What would she say if she could see her now? 

What she really needed right now was not to read to escape from her problems, but to talk to somebody, to try to solve these dilemmas. But who could she talk to? Danielle was busy and besides, she was uncomfortable discussing these things with her. Danielle was so sure of her eventually marrying Captain Laurent, she did not have the heart to tell her what she had to say, as it would put an end to all the dreams she had for her. It would be especially cruel because Jacqueline did not know herself what the outcome of this period of her life would be. 

The only other alternative to Danielle would be to talk to Antoine. In the few weeks she had known him she had come to realise that she need not keep things from him. She could tell him anything and he would not comment or pass judgement, he would just listen and understand. But she did not feel that this was a problem to go to him with. She would be telling him more than she wanted him to know about herself. 

She stood up and walked back out into the courtyard and over to the stables. If she could not comfortably speak with her trusted confidantes, she would just have to talk with somebody who she knew would just listen and not utter her secrets to another soul. 

The stables were almost empty. Only a few grooms remained to finish the last of their daily tasks. She acknowledged each as she passed and they in turn gave a nod of respect to her. Fortunately nobody was in with Guinevere. As she opened the stable door, the horse turned and looked at her before returning to a bucket of oats. 

"How are you girl?" Jacqueline asked, softly patting her back. "I haven't been able to come and check on you, these past two days. Glorious visitors and all have prevented me from attending to my duties. But I expect you have more important things to worry about than my problems." A pair of soft brown eyes turned and looked on Jacqueline as if urging her to carry on with what she wants to say. 

"All right then, if you insist. Something very strange is happening to me. I fear I have let my mind run away with me and I have imagined things that I cannot have. I know that my desires are inaccessible but I am not sure if I want the things that I can have. The only thing that is constant is the Manor. Perhaps, I should just forget everything else and concentrate wholly on this. I'm sure it can bring me happiness, but I don't think it can complete me." Just then she heard Antoine's voice from outside the stall. 

Her breath caught in her chest as she heard him ask where she was. She so wanted to see him, but at the same time she wanted to avoid him at all costs. She was not willing to let go of her thoughts just yet but such a confrontation would force her to do just that. 

She looked around the stall in a vain attempt to spot another door even though she knew there was only one way in and one way out of the stables. She suddenly realised what she was doing. She was behaving in a completely irrational manner which was worthy of Marguerite. She was a grown woman with responsibility now, she was beyond these girlish thoughts. 

She straightened her hair and gown, preparing to receive him. He appeared at the stable doors with a sort of nervous grin on his face, as if he had something awkward to tell her which he would rather put off. It reminded her of her cousin Lionel when he had come to her home one day to ask her father's permission, as head of the family, to marry. It had worried Jacqueline that one day Antoine would come to her for the same reason and he would be forced to leave the manor. She knew that one day he would leave but she would miss his conversation and his easy charm desperately. 

"I was wondering if I might have a few words with you?" he said sounding like a small boy who would be asking for something big. 

Jacqueline was about to grant his request, but then thought better of it. If this was what she thought it might be than she was unwilling to let it happen so quickly. He had been at the manor but a month and she was not ready to lose his company, besides Danielle he was the only real friend she had. 

"I... I... I'm sorry Antoine, but I'm rather busy at the moment, could we talk at some other time?" and with that she quickly passed him and walked off through the house with such haste that he could not possibly call her back. 

She went straight to the study on entering the manor, and this is where she sat for three hours, just contemplating her feelings and wondering what was going on in her mind that had gotten her so confused. After her hours of soul searching she was still oblivious to what was going on in her head. She was about to go and quietly get something to eat from the Kitchens when she heard a knock on the door. She called for whoever is was to enter, expecting it to be one of the housemaids so she was surprised when she saw a young stable boy enter. 

"Please ma'am, Monsieur Martin sent me over to tell you that the grey mare's started. He said you wanted to know." Jacqueline jumped out of her chair at this news. 

"Take me to where she is," she ordered. This was one of the moments she had been waiting for and it had come at the perfect moment. If anything could take her mind out of the turmoil it was embroiled in, then this was it. 


	9. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Nine 

Jacqueline arrived at the stable to be confronted with a scene of total chaos. There were young stable hands running around, the senior gardeners huddling in a conference, wondering what to do, but nobody seemed to know exactly what should be done. She felt like shouting at the top of her voice to get some order, but she knew that was not a good idea. 

She walked over to Monsieur Martin, who seemed to be taking charge of the gardeners to ask what was happening. "Where is Monsieur Chateaubriand? Why is he not here?" 

"He has been recalled to the palace for the next two days, it seems they have an expectant mother about to give birth too." 

"Then who has he left in charge here then?" 

"Well, me milady." 

"And you know how to deliver a foal?" 

"No milady. He only asked me to keep an eye on the place and to make sure everything was done properly. He didn't say anything about any pregnant mare. it's plants I know about, not horses." Jacqueline let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Well do any of the stable hands know what to do? Surely they must have been taught." 

"No milady. Apparently they're all very young and never done it before so they're none the wiser too." Jacqueline began to feel a headache coming on. This was one of those nightmare scenarios that she had been fretting about. 

"Well send some people over to the servants quarters and find out if anybody knows what to do." 

"Yes milady," and the gardeners disappeared. She made her way to Guinevere's stall through the throng of panicking stable boys. 

Inside the stable, Guinevere was calmly chewing on her hay as she usually did, totally oblivious to the fact that she was the cause of the chaos surrounding her. Jacqueline walked over to her and gently stroked her back. 

"It won't be long now girl," she quietly whispered into the horse's ear. "I can't begin to imagine what you must feel at this, but I'll bet it's pride. Bringing a new life into the world. It must be a wonderful feeling. I don't know if I'll ever be able to realise exactly what you've done." She rested   
her head on Guinevere's side and breathed deeply. She would love to be able to say that she had done something as special as bringing new life into the world, but she knew that there were no guarantees that she would ever be able to make that claim. 

She remained standing in that position for what seemed like hours until the commotion around her seemed to stop. Suddenly there were no agitated voices, no panicking gardeners, it was as if a spell had been cast over the Manor which had made everyone go silent. Then a commanding,   
noble voice came drifting across the still night air. 

"What's going on here?" Jacqueline knew that voice instinctively. Then Antoine walked into the stable. "How is she?" he quietly asked Jacqueline. 

"She's fine, I think. I don't know much about this really. Do you know anything about this?" she asked, hopefully. He nodded in response. "So you can do this." 

"Yes I can. But we need to get everyone out of here. It isn't good for Guinevere to have all this chaos around her." Jacqueline nodded, stood and dismissed the staff who had accumulated. She then made to leave herself, but she was stopped. 

"I will need some help," Antoine said, looking hopefully at her. "If you can spare me some of your time." This last remark was Antoine's attempts at chastising her for ignoring him for the past two days, but Jacqueline did not notice this. She simply nodded in agreement. 

"What would you like me to do?" The uneasiness she had begun to feel had now evaporated. 

"There isn't much to do at the moment, we just need to be here for when she gives birth, in case anything goes wrong." Jacqueline took this to mean that she should sit down because they could be in for a long wait. She sat on a bale of hay and just watched the peaceful mare as she carried on eating. 

She was so engrossed in this that she did not notice Antoine sitting beside her, watching her. He was amazed at how much enthusiasm and fire he could see in her face. On their first meeting she had seemed so placid, so meek. He had not been able to account for his being drawn to her, but looking at her now, he knew what it was. But he had to put all of these thoughts out of his head. To attempt to seduce the sister of the Princess would be more than his life was worth. Even his status as one of the nation's premier Dukes could not protect him. He had grown such a liking for her as a person though, he would be happy with just her conversation. 

"The Princess tells me you speak many languages," Antoine said, cringing at his lack of charm. 

Jacqueline was pulled from her reverie. "Oh yes. Well, not many, and not well. I fear Danielle has exaggerated my talents enormously." 

"Well what do you speak, for I myself have a keen interest in language?" 

"I speak English, German, Italian and Portuguese, but my knowledge is patchy. I never had formal lessons as my elder sister did." Antoine's mind was instantly taken back to a night when Marguerite had tried to seduce him by speaking Italian, but she was so dire, he couldn't listen to her without laughing. 

"That's interesting. I speak English and Italian too, although I have always preferred English." Jacqueline seemed to brighten up at this. 

"Me too. I'm particularly fond of the works of Geoffrey Chaucer, have you read the Canterbury tales?" This conversation continued for another hour. They discussed their favourite works and their mutual love of the legends of King Arthur. With every sentence they found something knew about each other, which just made their like for one another greater until they thought they would burst. 

Jacqueline began to feel ashamed that she had avoided him to prevent him from doing something he wanted to do. He was so charming and amiable, she did not think she could refuse him anything, no matter how bad it would make her feel. She couldhonestly say that he had become one of her best friends. 

Antoine was feeling similarly satisfied by the conversation they were having. He could quite honestly say that he had never met anyone like Jacqueline before. She was so clever and sweet and easy to talk to. These qualities sometimes made him forget that she was also very pretty. He was starting to think that if God had perfection in mind when he made any woman, it was surely Jacqueline de Ghent. 

"Are you looking forward to the ball on Saturday?" Antoine asked, trying to get the conversation away from subjects that would make her even more endearing. He would love to know everything about her, but he feared that if he did, his heart would be lost and he could not afford to let that happen, not with Jacqueline. She was beyond his reach. His life till now had been a merry go round of beautiful women and battles. He wanted to keep it that way. 

"I suppose so. I am a little nervous though. Danielle is making me think that I will be centre of attention." 

"Why shouldn't you be? You could surely rival any other lady in the land with your charms. I am only sad that I will not be there to see you dazzle the masses." Jacqueline blushed. Antoine had never been shy about paying her compliments, but now his words seemed to be amplified. The candle light coming from the lantern, the chill in the night air, the intense expectation that filled the atmosphere all served to make the moment charged with a sort of energy Jacqueline had never experienced. 

"I think you have too much confidence in my abilities to play to an audience." 

"I don't think I do. I don't think I could ever esteem you higher than you deserve. I don't think it would be possible." Jacqueline now began to blush furiously. "I'm sorry if I embarrass you, but I find it hard to conceal such truths." 

"I am not embarrassed sir. I'm flattered. You don't know how many years I have waited to hear somebody say something like that to me." 

"I can't believe the world has hidden this from you for so long." At this moment Jacqueline had an urge just to reach out and touch his face. To run her fingers over those lips which just seconds earlier had given her the best moments of her life. She raised her hand and began to move it towards him, but just as she was about to come into contact with his warm cheek, she pulled back. Such an encounter would surely cause nothing but heartbreak for her. 

Just as this happened, Antoine suddenly stood and moved over to Guinevere. She was scared that he was so repulsed by what she had nearly done, he was going to suddenly stop seeing her in such high esteem. These fears were quickly forgotten though, when he turned to her and simply said "She's ready." 

What took place next was magical. For an hour Jacqueline was so close to Antoine she could feel his body move as he breathed. He worked so efficiently, yet with such tenderness with Guinevere that Jacqueline wondered how he could ever be involved in battle. His temperament did   
not seem right. 

Also Jacqueline had to contend with the overwhelming emotions which had been building up to the moment when the foal was born. Seeing the miracle of birth right before her eyes, made her feel things that went far beyond her imagination. This truly was the most wonderful thing on   
Earth. 

Finally Guinevere's foal was born and instantly Jacqueline thought it was the most beautiful thing in existence. She stepped back to watch Mother and child as they made those first bonds between each other. 

"It's another mare," Antoine whispered in her ear. "Do you know what you shall call her?" 

Jacqueline nodded. "I think it shall be Mignonette for I can imagine nothing sweeter than this moment." So great was the emotion that she felt that she boldly stepped up to Antoine and put her arms around him in a friendly embrace. Antoine while shocked, warmly accepted this, and they stood like that for over minute. Then, before Jacqueline knew what was happening, Antoine's lips were on hers and they were sharing a kiss. 

At first it was tentative and nervous, but soon it deepened. Antoine gently placed his hand on the back of her head as if to pull her closer to him. Instead of pulling away, as he expected her to, Jacqueline reciprocated his action and seemed to be putting as much feeling into it as he was. 

She began to run her fingers through his soft black hair until one hand was resting on his cheek and the other behind his neck. Inside her head she was screaming at herself to stop, telling herself that this could only end in tears, but her heart urged her to hold onto this moment for as long as possible, for it could never be repeated. In the end it was her head which won the battle. She reluctantly, but quickly pulled away, turned on her heel and ran from the stables. Leaving Antoine confused and with those feelings he had wished to avoid in the pit of his stomach. 


	10. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Ten 

Jacqueline stared out of her window into the early morning mist that concealed the landscape. She wasn't really looking at anything though, she was just staring. She had been like this for an hour. Before that she had been sitting at her bureau, trying to write letters, but she had not been able to concentrate. Since she had taken over the running of the manor she had become somewhat accustomed to sleepless nights, but never had her emotions been the cause of it. 

Since Antoine laid his lips on hers, she had been unable to think of anything else. For that minute when they stood in that stable locked together, she felt like she was in Heaven. The way his lips hungrily explored hers made her believe that he wanted her as she wanted him. His hand running up and down her back was a sensation she would never forget. For one minute she had experienced perfection and nothing she could think of now would ever match up to it. 

Mixed in with the happiness of what had happened, she was also beginning to fear the heartbreak that was ahead, for there was no chance of anything further coming of it. Antoine was a good man, but she knew that there was no way he could possibly feel more for her than that of friendship. 

As she thought of this there was a knock at the door. She didn't really want to see anybody. She didn't want to give her feelings away, these were things that she wasn't sure if anybody else would understand. But she couldn't just banish people from her life. She had built something good at the manor and she could not allow that to fall apart because of one incident. 

"Come in," she vacantly called to her visitor. The door opened and Danielle stepped in. 

"I was wondering if you needed any help preparing to leave for the palace?" Jacqueline didn't really feel like talking to anybody, but she had spoken to Danielle so little since she arrived, she felt that she owed it to her, to make some time for it to be just the two of them. 

"Thank you, that would be good." Danielle smiled and walked further into the room. "We are to leave before lunch time, will that be all right?" 

"Yes fine," 'in fact the sooner the better' Jacqueline silently added. She stood up from the window seat and rubbed her tired eyes. Danielle looked at her quizzically. 

"Is that not the dress you wore yesterday? Please tell me you got some sleep last night." 

"I was up very late. Guinevere had her foal last night. When I came back up I thought I would catch up on some papers I have been neglecting." Danielle looked over at Jacqueline's desk with its blank pieces of paper upon it. She knew that something was going on, but she could not tell what it was. 

Jacqueline could tell that Danielle was questioning the truth of her statement, but just so long as she did not find what actually happened she did not mind. She didn't want to face questions, and she definitely did not want to see Antoine. Then a thought came into her head. 

"I was wondering Danielle, if it would be all right for me to stay at the palace after the ball for a few days. with Guinevere's foal now born, I suppose I have some time to spend away from the manor. The staff can manage without me." Jacqueline did not know why she hadn't thought of it before. A few days away would surely help things between her and Antoine blow over. They would never have to mention what happened and it would help them to forget. 

Danielle's face lit up at the suggestion. "Yes of course that would be wonderful. The King and Queen would love to have you I am sure and Henry and I would love to spend some time with you." The cogs started turning in Danielle's mind. This would be a perfect opportunity to have Jacqueline and Laurent spend some time together. Henry had promised not to make any engagements for the following week, so Laurent would definitely be around. 

The same thought was in Jacqueline's mind also but she was not so enthused by it. She knew that if she saw Marc, she would begin to feel guilt as well as confusion. Laurent was so trusting, even if Danielle's thought were correct, Jacqueline would not deserve him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Antoine sat in his chair in his room and stared at the wall. He had not been able to sleep. The memories of that kiss kept flying through his mind. He could not work out what he must have been thinking when he moved his face level with hers and pressed his lips firmly against her mouth. It just seemed to happen, one moment they were sharing a hug as friends and the next he was kissing her as if she were a lover. 

Since he had returned to his room he had been sitting in that chair contemplating his action while staring up at Jacqueline's window. Candles had burned in there all night long, so like him she hadn't got any sleep either. She was probably regretting it also, although probably for different reasons to him. He was worried that this might cost him their friendship, but by the way she had run from the stable, the experience must have completely repulsed her. How could he have been so stupid? She was always going to be beyond his reach. 

When she had appeared at the window over an hour go he had shifted his chair round so that she would not see him. He definitely did not want her knowing he had been watching her window all night. She was probably angry with him enough. He didn't know what to do though. He loved being at the manor, but Jacqueline would surely request he be removed if she thought that any such thing would happen again. 

He knew that the honourable thing to do, after such a breach in decorum, would be to propose marriage, but in this case it would be the wrong thing. Jacqueline would certainly feel a sense of obligation to accept him and he could not force that onto her. The truth was he had determined that only true love would pull him into marriage and he was sure that such a thing could never exist between the two of them. 

He walked over to his small desk and shoved aside the mountain of papers from his estate that he had let build up, and took a clean sheet of paper. He took his quill and began to write his apology. 

He read over what he had said. He was not sure about the propriety of such a letter. Would people infer things which were untrue from its being written? He did not know, but he was not willing to take that chance with Jacqueline's reputation. He would just have to speak to her in person. It was very still early so he could probably just go over to the house and be back without anyone but Jacqueline seeing him. He did not want to bring any public attention to the situation. 

He folded the letter and sealed it before putting it into his tunic. He thought he better take it, just in case he could not find the words. He knew that this was unlikely as he had always been very articulate, even in the most tricky of situations, but this was an experience unlike anything he had ever been through before. 

He stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired and drawn. The worry of the repercussions of his actions had caught up with him very quickly. He had to get out of this melancholy and quickly. This is not what he is known for. He is Antoine de Polignac, one of the greatest swordsmen and charmers in France. What would be said if it were known he were in this state. 

He crossed the courtyard and walked straight into the main house. There were some servants around, but they did not question his being there. He quietly slipped up the stairs and towards Jacqueline's chambers. His heart was beating faster and faster with every step closer. Finally the large oak door was in sight. It was now or never. 

He stepped forward and rapped on the door. He heard some movement inside and then stepped towards the door. He brushed back a loose lock of hair from his brow and stood up straight. He could not afford to give the impression that he was emotionally affected by what had happened. 

The door opened slightly, but instead of Jacqueline standing before him, it was the Princess Danielle. 

"Y... Your Highness!" he stammered bowing deeply. He had wished to see nobody but Jacqueline, how was he going to be able to explain his being there to the Princess? 

"Captain Polignac, Surely it's too early for estate business? Jacqueline is not yet dressed." He had no idea what to say so he quickly made up a lie to explain his presence at Jacqueline's door so early in the morning. 

"I was told you were here Your Highness. I just wanted to wish yourself and Mademoiselle de Ghent a safe journey back to the palace and also to request that you send my best wishes to the Prince?" Fortunately she seemed to accept this without question. 

"Thank you Captain. Will there be anything else?" 

"No Your Highness." He bowed and walked away. There was a lot more he wanted but he knew not how he was to get it now. It would have to be plan B. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jacqueline watched as her things were placed carefully in a Royal baggage carriage. She knew that getting away from the manor for a few days would be a good idea. It would give her a chance to get to grips with her feelings which at the moment were everywhere. 

The royal carriage then appeared at the gates. She stood up from her seat in the parlour and made her way outside where Danielle was waiting for her. To her surprise, Antoine was also there. 

"Are we ready to leave?" She asked Danielle. She did not even look at Antoine. She was too embarrassed. 

"Yes as soon as everyone is ready." 

"Well we may as well get going." Her eagerness was less due to her wish to be at the palace than it was to be away from Antoine. 

"Well I just want to say goodbye to Louise, Paulette and Maurice, but please don't let me stop you from getting in the carriage, it is cold out here." Jacqueline nodded. A carriage door would act as a good barrier until she could be away properly. 

However, Antoine quickly stepped forward to hand her into the vehicle. She could not very well refuse his hand so she allowed him to help her. As he did this she felt a piece of paper press against her palm. She looked straight at him now. 

"Please read it," he whispered, pleadingly. She nodded to him and he stepped back. She could not feel anything. her whole body had gone numb by the encounter. She did not notice the others getting into the carriage beside her, or when they started to move. All she could think of was that pleading look and the warm sensation when she took his hand. She then realised and accepted what she had been denying to herself. She was in love. 


	11. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Eleven 

With every inch closer to Hautefort, the Royal carriage got, Danielle became a little more excited. The reason? It brought her closer to Henry. He had promised her that he would be waiting for her in the courtyard on her return from the manor. She knew that she could trust him to keep his promises. He had never let her down before, despite what he may think. 

Hélène could see the visible change in her mistress. During her time at the manor she had been somewhat subdued. The lively young woman of whom she had become so fond seemed to lose her spark for those few days. On occasions she had seen a glimmer of her real self, but that had quickly faded. But now the happiness and vitality was plain for everyone to see. Hélène could not even feel sad at the reason for her happiness. She felt that she could begrudge the Princess nothing. 

Jacqueline however could see or think of nothing except for the small piece of paper which she had hidden in the pocket in the large cuff of her sleeve. She feared what it might say, but she also realised that it meant hope for her. The way he had looked at her so pleadingly, could it mean that he returned her affection? She knew that she could not allow herself to think this way. It was dangerous for her to get carried away with such an idea. But her heart would not allow her to do anything but hope for her happiness to be contained in this piece of paper. 

"I think when we return to the palace Jacqueline, you should retire for a few hours to get some rest," Danielle said suddenly. Jacqueline was pulled from her thoughts. 

"Pardon Danielle." Danielle smiled, she had no doubt what Jacqueline had been thinking about. She was not the only one who would be reunited soon with somebody special. 

"I was just saying that you should retire on our return to get some rest. You have to look fresh for the ball." 

"Yes I think I shall," Jacqueline replied. She was not particularly eager to get any sleep, she did not feel that she could even if she wanted to. But this would afford plenty of time to read Antoine's letter away from prying eyes. No matter what it said, she did not know if she would be able to hide her reaction. 

Before the party knew it, the fanfares that announced their arrival at Hautefort were blaring out. Danielle quickly straightened her hair and gown, she knew that Henry would think her beautiful if she had been rolling around in mud, but she wanted to always look her very best for him. 

As the carriage rolled to a stop Danielle looked out of the carriage window, scanning the courtyard for a glimpse of her husband, but she did not see him. She did not understand. He had to be there he simply HAD to, he had promised her that he would be. But on closer inspection   
he did not seem to be there at all. 

Hélène could see the visible disappointment of on Danielle's face at her husband not being there. She had hoped that Henry would break that habit of disappointing women with Danielle, quite clearly he had not. This vexed her greatly. She had thought he would have learned from past mistakes and behave properly with Danielle. Over the past month she had slowly began to forgive Henry for his lack of judgement in Bordeaux, but now her annoyance with him was growing again. But she did not want her mistress to know this as it would surely make her even more upset. 

"He is probably inside waiting for you Danielle, or he has been unavoidably detained," she said quietly. She did not believe this, but the main thing was that Danielle did. 

"Probably," Danielle replied, her voice quiet and subdued. 

Just then the carriage door opened and a hand appeared to help the ladies out. First Jacqueline absently took it and stepped out without even looking at who had offered it. The it was Hélène's turn. She elegantly stepped down to the floor and turned to thank her assistant. A mixture of relief and shame at her thoughts came over her when she saw that it was Henry. 

He raised his finger to his lips as if asking her not to give him away to Danielle. He quite clearly wanted to surprise her. Hélène nodded and smiled at him before stepping away to stand beside Jacqueline. He once again extended his hand and Danielle absently took it and stepped down   
into the courtyard. 

"Thank you Monsieur," she said as she looked up at the castle, still not aware of who it was. She did not even notice that her aide had not relinquished her hand until she felt a pair of soft lips brush the back of it. She was about to turn to admonish whoever it was who had breached decorum so shamefully, but she soon stopped on hearing that voice. 

"Milady, I do hope that you do not allow every man you come across to take these liberties with you. For I do not know what your husband would say about it." 

"HENRY!" She cried, spinning around. She threw her arms around him and he received her embrace most happily. "I had thought you had not come," she whispered in his ear. 

"But did I not promise that I would meet you here on you return?" 

"Well yes but..." 

"Danielle, if I promise you something be assured that it will happen, for I could deny you nothing which I have promised to you." He kissed her lightly on the lips, before linking arms with her and leading her into the palace towards the drawing room where the King and Queen were waiting for the return of their daughter-in-law. 

On their entrance into the room, the Queen stood and quickly walked over to Danielle, giving her a motherly embrace. "Danielle, my dear, I cannot express how pleased I am to have you back. I have been quite desolate without you." Danielle smiled nervously. After two months at the palace, she still found maternal affection a somewhat odd concept. 

Next it was the King's turn to welcome her home. Like his wife, he engaged her in an embrace and gave her comforting and friendly words. She then sat down on the chaise with Henry and the King and Queen turned their attentions to Jacqueline. 

"Danielle sent us word that you are to be staying with us for a while," the King said, smiling broadly. 

"That is if it is convenient to Your Majesties," Jacqueline said quietly and respectfully. 

"Of course it is my dear!" The Queen enthused. "I cannot remember when I had so many ladies whom I could talk with around. I shall enjoy your time here with us immensely." Jacqueline smiled 

"I believe I shall enjoy it too Your Majesty." 

"Mother, Jacqueline was unable to get much sleep last night because of some business at the manor. Perhaps it would be a good idea for her to be shown to her chambers now so that she might rest before tonight." 

"Yes of course," the Queen said. "You poor dear. I had no idea you were working so hard. Of course you must get some rest. Avis," she called to her lady-in-waiting. "Could you please show Mademoiselle de Ghent up to her chambers." 

"Yes Your Majesty," and with that Jacqueline was led off to her room. 

As soon as she was definitely out of earshot Danielle turned to speak with Henry. "Where is Laurent? I should have thought he would be here to meet us." 

"He is with his family," Henry replied. "I gave him the afternoon off so that he might show them the palace grounds." At any other time, Danielle would have appreciated this idea, but this time it interfered with her plans. 

"I had hoped that he would be here to meet us as it would have given him a chance to speak with Jacqueline. How is he to propose if he hasn't the chance to spend any time with her?" 

"So you really do think he means to propose then?" 

"Yes of course I do. Did you not say yourself he quite clearly holds a great deal of affection for her?" 

"Yes, indeed. I have never seen him happier than when he is in her company. But Laurent is a very sensible man, he would never rush into anything. His proposal may not be anytime soon." 

"Don't speak nonsense Henry," Danielle admonished. "Lovers do no act sensibly, they are irrational. I should have thought that you of all people would know that." They Royal couple smiled at each other and Henry gave his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

"And you are quite sure that Jacqueline will accept him?" 

"Oh yes, I am left in no doubt as to her heart. She acts very much like a woman in love and there is nobody else who I can think of who could stir such feelings. No I am sure that Marc is her dream. If they are not married within three months, I shall be very much surprised." 

As they spoke to each other, Hélène could not help but here them. She was not entirely sure if she agreed with these assertions of theirs. She certainly thought that Mademoiselle de Ghent esteemed the Captain and liked him very much, but whether that was love, she could not be so sure. The regard she had seen Jacqueline display towards Marc had not really gone beyond friendship. She did however perceive symptoms of love in Jacqueline's countenance. She knew however, that they would have to look elsewhere to find the object of her affections. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Avis d'Avignon left Jacqueline in her apartments, Jacqueline took a moment to look around her. These were the same chambers in which she had slept last time she had stayed at Hautefort. It was very probable that these would be where she stayed most of the time from now on. 

She slowly walked over to the writing desk and took a seat. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out the piece of paper which Antoine had so eagerly pressed into her hand. For a minute, she just looked at it. This letter had the power to either realise or crush all of her hopes and dreams. She had never before realised the power of words, but now she was beginning to see just how important they were. 

Then, when she could stand the suspense no longer, she broke the seal, unfolded the paper and read the beautifully scripted words. 

Dear Jacqueline,   
I am writing to apologise for my appalling behaviour last night. I know that my actions must have repelled you and for causing you such hurt I can only apologise. 

I wish you to know that my appalling conduct happened in the heat of a very intense moment that I am sure you must have felt. I just went too far with my emotions. Please be assured that I harbour no feelings for you that would cause me to repeat my actions. 

I realise that you may want me to leave my post and have another guard brought here. I understand if this is the case, but I promise if you allow me to stay this will never happen again. I would genuinely miss our friendship were you to sever our connections with each other. 

Please think about what I have said 

Yours Antoine de Polignac. 

At first she did not know what to think of it. On the one hand he was affirming to her, just how much their friendship meant to him, but on the other he was making sure that she knew exactly where she stood and that she did not really figure in his plans for his future. 

She wanted to be pleased that he was so eager not to break their friendship, but she could not be. Those words 'I harbour no feelings for you' were just more than she could bear. How could she have been so stupid as to possibly believe that somebody like that could return her affections? He was charming and wealthy and handsome. A fine prize for any lady, but far beyond her reach. 

She was beginning to realise just how foolish she had been. But alongside that was a sense of overwhelming remorse. She walked over to her bed and laid down, burying her face into a pillow so that her sobs would not be heard. For a few hours she had allowed herself to believe the impossible and she had never been so happy. Now that happiness was gone and she was once again left with an empty shell. 


	12. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Twelve 

The party from Hautefort was buzzing with excitement. The Limoges ball was going to be one of the social highlights of the season and everyone knew it. The events of that night were going to be the gossip of the court for months. At such a gathering anything could happen, romance, seduction, scandal of the highest magnitude. Everyone knew that it was going to be a night to remember and everybody in the long train of Royal carriages was beside themselves with glee at the prospect, well all but one. 

Jacqueline had been in a melancholy state ever since she emerged from her chambers after taking a rest. Everybody had noticed how glum she looked as the household ate their meal before retiring to ready themselves for the ball. She had been quiet on the carriage ride from the manor, but she had no signs of depression over her then. It was as if something devastating had happened between retiring for a rest and her coming out to eat, but how could that be? She was alone in her chambers during that time and no messages came to her. 

Danielle was concerned for her sister. Jacqueline had always been quiet, but for her to be in such a troubled state, Danielle had never known it before. Even throughout the very worst of times, she had always been a happy, cheerful girl. Danielle could only attribute this sudden gloom to nerves. This was to be a big night for her, one that would change her life if everything was to go to plan. 

Hélène had also seen the rapid change in Jacqueline, but she did not attribute it to nerves. She was thoroughly unconvinced of any relationship between her and Marc Laurent that breached friendship, so the causes of this depression must come from elsewhere. Hélène could only guess what it was, but she felt that her ideas were fairly good ones. The arrangements at the Manor had not escaped her notice. 

Right now however, there was more to be thought of than just Jacqueline. The train of carriages was growing ever closer to the Dordogne home of the Marquis de Limoges and the excitement was more intense than ever. Everyone had their own reasons for wanting to get there. Henry wished to show off his beautiful and elegant bride to the courtiers who had mocked his choice of wife. Danielle was eager to have Jacqueline married off before the evening was through. The King and Queen saw a great alliance with Hanover if the introduction to Prince Ludwig went well. Hélène and Steven would both be able to mix in society again, a pastime which both had shunned in recent years. Juliette would be experiencing her first event as a lady of the bedchamber. For nearly everyone the ball held something exciting. 

For Jacqueline however, she only faced the prospect of having to show a contented countenance when her soul was actually screaming in torment. She could not allow herself to ruin the night for the rest of the party, but she knew that it would be a struggle to remain calm, especially when she knew that so many people would be watching her. Danielle now had her thoroughly convinced that she would be the centre of attention. If only Antoine had left her with some hope, even the smallest semblance that he could possibly return her affection would be enough for her. She just could not bear the agony that comes with the knowledge of knowing he felt nothing for her. 

As the carriages made their procession down the crushed rock path towards the Marquis' home, fireworks exploded above them and burning torches lit them on their way. It was quite clear that the Marquis had spared no expense in receiving his vast array of Royal guests. 

As the carriages stopped, a whole host of guardsmen dismounted their horses and stepped forward to help the ladies to the ground. The Royal entourage lined up in order of seniority, but Danielle did not take her place until she had stolen a glance at Jacqueline, who was now smiling, if not very convincingly. She had never seen her look so beautiful. Hélène and Juliette had done such an excellent job on her hair and jewels. Danielle had had the court jeweller make her a necklace, earrings and a headdress with the gold and jewels which had belonged to Rodmilla. How could Marc possibly resist proposing? 

The Marquis was lined up with his Mother and siblings to welcome his royal guests. He was respectful to the King and Queen, joking with his friend Henry and flattering to the new Princess Danielle. He quite clearly wanted to make a good impression on the future Queen considering the amount of influence she had over her husband. To be in her favour would be to have real power. 

"Your Royal Highness, I am honoured that you could come to my humble gathering," he said, bowing deeply and elaborately. 

"Well I felt that I could not pass up the chance to meet you milord, Henry has told me much about you," Danielle replied. 

"I hope he hasn't told you everything," he said laughing. 

"Don't be too sure Arnaud," Henry said, teasingly. 

Danielle laughed with them, but she was more eager to bring Jacqueline into the conversation. "Milord. May I present to you my sister, Jacqueline Claude Isabelle?" 

"You may indeed Your Highness." Arnaud smiled in an effort to conceal the boredom of meeting with the youngest de Ghent girl. Her sister Marguerite was the attractive one. It was a pity to have all that beauty rotting in palace servants quarters. From his recollection Jacqueline was frumpy and with nothing of elegance or beauty. So his surprise was great indeed when a ravishingly beautiful and elegant lady stepped forward and curtseyed. It was all he could do to stop his chin hitting the floor. 

"Milord, It is an honour to be invited to such an event." She held out her hand. He took it and lightly brushed his lips on the back of it. 

"The pleasure is all mine Milady. How could I possibly deprive my guests of having such a beautiful lady to admire?" To his surprise the lady did not blush or look embarrassed. This was a more sophisticated woman than he had imagined. "Might I be so bold as to ask for your hand for the first dance?" 

Jacqueline was more than a little shocked at this request. She had been in the room for but a minute and already she had been asked to dance by the host. An honour indeed. "Of course I would be delighted milord." She curtseyed once again before walking away into the ballroom so that the Marquis might greet the rest of his guests. 

This was an unexpected turn of events for Danielle. When deciding on the perfect gown for Jacqueline she had wanted to make her look as attractive as possible for Laurent. The idea had not even come into her head that other men might want to dance with her. She would now have to plot a way to ensure that the Captain got at least one dance with her. 

Hélène was not surprised at all however. She knew of the rumours which flew about the ballroom concerning Jacqueline. According to many she had a large dowry provided by the crown and she was expected to marry very well. It was even suggested that she would be introduced to Prince Ludwig that night so that France might have a formal connection with Hanover. Hélène knew that the interest in her would be high that night. 

As the crowds began to gather in the grand room, Jacqueline began to find her nerves and her sorrows were fading slightly. There were so many people there, she was sure that she would be able to find some sort of hiding place? It would not be that everybody would be watching her all of the time. 

"Well, Arnaud certainly is wanting to impress," Henry said looking around at the vast array of musicians and fools who were there for the entertainment of the many nobles in the room. "I should think he is as anxious to make an impression on the Hanoverians as we are." 

"Why do you think the Marquis was so eager to have the first dance with Jacqueline?" Danielle asked 

"Arnaud has an eye for a pretty lady, and Jacqueline is certainly enough temptation for him." 

"But you cannot allow him to take up all of her time tonight. Marc has to be given a chance to dance with her too." Henry nodded. He fully understood his wife's meaning. 

"I'll go and speak to him later and I'll get Arnaud out of the way." 

"Thank you," Danielle said quietly, squeezing his hand. "Jacqueline's happiness means a lot to me, and you may not show it, but I think you care for Laurent's happiness too." Henry blushed a little at his wife seeing this. The truth was Laurent was one of his best friends and he deserved to be happy. 

Just as this conversation came to an end Laurent himself appeared with a group of people. Judging by the smile on Henry's face Danielle guessed that it was his family. His father was a jolly looking man, who she could tell was not immune to the benefits of a goblet or two of port. His mother on the other hand was a small thin lady, but looked just as merry as her husband. There was a young lady and gentleman with them, who Danielle assumed was his sister and her husband. 

"Henry," his father said, warmly shaking Henry by the hand. Where've you been hiding yourself this past day? Haven't seen hide nor hair of you since we got back." He looked over at Danielle. "Oh, I forgot, the Princess was returning today, Oh well enough said," and the old man winked at Henry. 

"Papa!" Laurent's sister said, obviously scandalised by her father's lack of propriety. 

To break the embarrassing pause that ensued, Henry took Danielle's hand and drew her close to him. "Might I present to you my wife, Danielle?" The small party bowed and curtseyed in respect for the Princess. "Danielle, this is the Compte and Comtesse d'Avignon, Laurent's parents." She nodded in acknowledgement to them. "His Sister and Brother in law The Conte and Contessa di Napoli." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I don't suppose I need tell you how indebted I am to Marc for taking care of Henry all these years." 

"Yes he has been a bit of a rogue hasn't he," Laurent's father said, clapping his hand across Henry's back. Danielle could sense the ladies embarrassment so she quickly changed the conversation. 

"Comtesse, do you care for tea? We have cases of it at the palace, the Portuguese have brought back so much from the East they don't know what to do with it." 

"I must confess Your Highness I have not yet had the pleasure of trying any." 

"Well you must join me for some. We can have a chat. Perhaps tomorrow afternoon, after Sunday mass has been heard." 

"But of course Your Highness. I would be delighted." 

"That of course includes you Contessa," Danielle said And so the plans were made. Danielle would have to get Jacqueline to join them. It was most important for her to make a good impression on his family. Before Danielle could begin to promote Jacqueline to them however, the dancing was upon them. 

The musicians started to play and the couples took the floor for the first dance which was to be a Pavane. Jacqueline breathed deeply as she saw the Marquis walk towards her to claim his dance. She was nervous at the thought of so many people being able to see her, judging her. She had always been a good dancer, but had suppressed her talent so as not to disappoint her mother's opinion of her being useless. 

"Milady Jacqueline, shall we?" the Marquis said, offering his arm. Jacqueline took it and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor where they stood opposite each other in the line of couples who were also going to dance. At the head of the line was Danielle and Henry, followed by Jacqueline and the Marquis and then with several other couples behind them, including Lord Grey and Hélène. 

As the stately dance proceeded, the room stood still and watched the graceful sequence of movements, but eventually nearly all eyes were trained on just one person. Jacqueline de Ghent's talents as a dancer were obvious to all. That this was a shock to most people in the room was an understatement. This was the talentless and dim witted daughter of Rodmilla de Ghent, not the graceful woman that they now saw. Only to Danielle, who had often seen her practising her dancing alone in her room, was this not a shock. She knew that Jacqueline had many talents and she was glad of being able to give her a chance to exhibit them. 

Arnaud de Limoges could not believe he had got his judgement of this enchanting creature so wrong. From their brief conversations he could tell that she was clever, her dancing proved that she was graceful and she was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women in the room. He could see only the Princess and Hélène de Lyons who rivalled her, but in truth he doubted there was a woman in the world who could rival Hélène for beauty. 

"I understand mademoiselle, that you are well acquainted with a cousin of mine," the Marquis said. 

"That is possible milord, who is your cousin?" 

"The Duc de Polignac." Jacqueline's smile faltered slightly as she heard this name spoken. She was desperately trying to forget him, even if it was only for one night, she wanted a little happiness before she gave herself up to a life of tormenting unrequited love. 

"Yes he is a guard at my home," she replied quietly. "He is a great asset to the Manor." 

"I'm sure he is, I never saw a better swordsman than Antoine. I do hope he's behaving himself though." He said, chuckling. Jacqueline could not answer this. Fortunately the dance soon ended and she was released from the Marquis. However as she moved away to the side of the room she was quickly approached by another gentleman who she recognised as the Compte de Paris. They had been very briefly introduced at court when her mother was trying to make Marguerite's face known to the nobles. 

"Milady de Ghent, I was wondering, if you are not engaged, may I have the next with you?" She thought about this for a moment before accepting. She could not allow Antoine de Polignac to ruin her life. He would be mortified if he knew of the suffering he was causing her. 

And so the night went on with partner after partner being introduced to Jacqueline. She danced Galliards, Courantes, and even an Allemande with Prince Ludwig, who was quite clearly enchanted by her charm and the fact that she spoke German. The introduction between them went so well that the King even allowed himself to dare imagine an alliance between them. 

Danielle watched her move from person to person with a feeling of pride and admiration. She was no longer the timid girl who would deliberately underplay her natural gifts so as to avoid upsetting her mother. She was now a woman with sophistication and a purpose in the world. The fact that not a soul who spoke to her was not captivated by her was immensely gratifying to Danielle. However no moment pleased her more than when she finally joined Laurent in the final Pavane. 

They moved so well together. It was as if they were put on the Earth to enjoy this moment together. Marc had not the grace of Jacqueline but he complimented her in a way that Danielle was sure nobody else could. Every pair of eyes in the room was fixed upon the dancing couple, but one in particular, peering from the shadows, could only take in Jacqueline. 


	13. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Thirteen 

"Jacqueline de Ghent," the footman called as Jacqueline entered the royal dining room for breakfast. All eyes at the large table turned to look at the triumphant girl. Jacqueline had truly been a success at the ball the previous evening. She had charmed every man in the room with her wit and beauty, every woman had admired her elegance and style and it was quite clear that she had given a good impression to Prince Ludwig. It was even reported that he would be visiting the court so as to make her acquaintance better. 

Jacqueline was no longer nerved by the vast attention that was placed on her. She had realised that if she could be so thoroughly scrutinised as she was the night before, without bursting into tears, she could cope with anything life had to throw at her. That included a lifetime alone. 

A footman stepped forward and pulled out the chair beside which Danielle would be sitting. She sat down and looked around the room. Many eyes were still trained on her, but now some people had gone back to their conversations. Opposite her Hélène and Lord grey were sitting, engrossed, no doubt, in a fascinating conversation about art or music. Jacqueline envied their close friendship, but she feared for their future. She knew what could happen when things go too far, and Hélène wasn't the only one who could detect love in a woman's heart. Jacqueline saw more in them than they would like to see in themselves. 

Whilst Jacqueline contemplated these thoughts, the conversation across from her was indeed fascinating, especially to the outside observer. "I may be wrong Milord, but I believe that you danced with five different ladies last night," Hélène said, with a teasing glimmer in her eye. 

"I may have done." 

"There were many pretty ladies in attendance were there not?" 

"Yes indeed, but you must remember some of those ladies I had already promised a dance to. Yourself, Milady Juliette and of course the Princess, had already consented to honour me with a dance." 

"But I do not recall Thérèse de Moulins, or Josephine Talleyrand having been made such a promise. Am I to understand that the spirit of the dance is returning to you Milord?" Steven smiled and laughed at this suggestion. 

"I think it was more to do with the spirit of two very pushy mothers." Now it was Hélène's turn to laugh. 

"Do you tell me that Lord Steven Grey, Duke of Winchester, greatest swordsman and fighter in all of England was talked into submission by two elderly French women?" 

"Yes that is exactly it and two more terrifying adversaries I have never encountered before." Now it was all they could do to stop bursting out into raucous laughter. They quickly had to compose themselves however as the arrival of the King and Queen and the Prince and Princess was announced. 

Everyone at the table stood as the Royal party entered to take their seats. All of them looked very happy and with good reason. The ball had been a complete success for all of their ambitions. The King and Queen had good reason to believe that a successful trade link could be forged with Hanover, Danielle was now sure that Jacqueline and Laurent would soon be married, and Henry had shown to the world just how wise he had been in his choice of wife. 

As the party ate a faint murmur of conversation came over the table as the guests all spoke in hushed tones so as not to offend their royal hosts. Most of these conversations were pretty much the same though. The joys of the previous night and the accomplishments of Jacqueline de Ghent. 

"The musicians last night were simply divine," Danielle said, attempting to break through the silence that had engulfed the head of the table. "Would you not agree Jacqueline?" 

"Oh yes," she replied, trying to remember just what the music had been like. She had been concentrating so much on her steps, she had barely listened to anything around her, not even her partners' conversations. All she could do was make occasional comments when she did happen to catch something they said. Fortunately whatever she said seemed to please them. 

Danielle so wanted to engage her in conversation about the ball, but she felt that Jacqueline was not going to be drawn out of her inner thoughts. So she turned her conversation to Hélène and allowed Jacqueline to continue with her thoughts. She had her suspicions as to what she was thinking about though. 

After the meal had been eaten and the party was beginning to leave the room, Jacqueline began to think about what she would do that day. Danielle has business to attend to with some of the ladies of the court, as did the Queen and the only time they had spare from this was when they were all to go to church later that morning, and of course when they were to all take tea with Marc's mother and sister. She was not too keen on spending any time alone as the only thing to do would be to sit and think, and she had no pleasant thoughts in her head at that moment. However her deliverance from yet another day of displeasing contemplation, came in an unexpected, but not unwelcome form. 

As Danielle was getting ready to leave the Prince stood and walked over to where Jacqueline sat. "Jacqueline, since we are both without business to attend to now, I was wondering if you would care to join me in a walk before mass?" He asked. The surprise she felt prevented Jacqueline from answering at first. He may have been her sister's husband, but she hardly knew him at all and she did not really expect to get to know him either. After all he was the Crown Prince of France. 

"Yes Your Highness, that would be very agreeable," she finally managed to whisper. Henry smiled and extended his hand to help her to her feet. Jacqueline curtseyed to the King and Queen and then left with the Prince. She had no doubt that Danielle had put him up to this. She would not want there to be any formality between members of her family and she would not want Jacqueline to be alone in the Palace. 

Henry however knew the real reason for his wish to spend time with his sister in law. It had dawned on him the night before, how little he knew her. Her accomplishment as a dancer and conversationalist had come as a complete shock to him. He had never expected her to make such an impact on people. As his wife's only family, he felt that he had a duty to get to know her. Also, if Danielle was right, she would very soon be the wife of one of his closest confidantes, he wanted to know what sort of woman his good friend would be spending his life with. 

As they walked down the corridors of the palace, Henry realised that he could not think of anything to say to her. Despite all opinion of him, he usually had difficulty in finding the words to say. More often than not it was the other person that had to carry the conversation. That was one of the reasons he loved Danielle so much, when he was with her, for the first time ever he had been able to speak openly and without needing to be pushed. 

Jacqueline noticed the uncomfortable silence and so endeavoured to start the conversation. "The King has been most kind in helping me restore the manor." 

"Well any thriving business is good for France as a whole," Henry replied. "And I believe your business is doing particularly well." 

"Yes Your Highness. The stud farm in particular is doing very well. We have sold many of the unborn foals already. Of course this could never have happened without Crown support." 

Henry was a little troubled by the formality which she felt necessary when they spoke. He knew that Danielle would not want it. "You know you don't have to be so formal when we speak. You are my sister now." 

"I don't understand Your Highness." 

"Well for a start you can call me Henry. My sisters would have laughed at me had I expected them to call me your highness and you are no different from they. I insist you call me Henry." 

"Very well Henry." Jacqueline felt quite good about this new informality. She really was beginning to feel as if she were part of a family. A feeling she had not really known since the death of her father. This acceptance as his sister suddenly made her feel very bold. 

"I was wondering Henry, don't tell me anything if you don't want to." Henry was puzzled as to what she was going to say. 

"Did you ever consider Marguerite as a prospective bride? My mother was always so sure that she would be Queen, but I never saw any sign that you had any regard for her whatsoever." 

Henry was positively stunned by Jacqueline's question. She was the last person on Earth he would expect to place such inquiries to him. But he did not mind. This was a topic which she deserved to know the truth in. "No, I never even thought about her as a wife." 

Jacqueline smiled a little. She was glad to hear that he had never sunk so low as to consider someone who was so obviously after his crown. "Might I ask why? Most men found her very attractive." 

"I cannot deny that she is a very attractive girl, or should I say was, I hear a servants life is not too kind on ones looks." Jacqueline smiled at the thought of this being Marguerite's punishment. "But Marguerite was quite unashamedly shallow. She openly flattered me in such a way that I knew she was insincere. I never had any doubt that she was only interested in my crown. To be honest I always found her younger sister to be the more appealing one." 

Jacqueline smiled, thinking that he meant Danielle, but his intense staring at her made her realise that he was actually talking about her. She blushed a deep crimson. It was one thing to be complimented so by men of nobility but when such regards came from a man of the monarchy, it was difficult to control ones surprise and pleasure. 

"Now might I ask why you thought I had no regard for Marguerite? Everyone else seemed to think I did." 

"Just because you singled her out for walks on occasion did not mean that you thought any better of her than you did of anyone else. You always seemed quite bored by her company. Her remarks at the tennis match were overly flattering for your taste and you seemed quite embarrassed by her in the market." 

Henry was astounded by her insight into the matter. "So you knew that your mother's efforts were in vain." 

"I had a good idea. Also I could sense a change in you on that day in the market." Now Henry was intrigued. He just stared at her as if urging her to go on. "Your interest in meeting the servants, the complete lack of interest you had in your company and surroundings, even though you were master of all. I had a feeling then that you had been touched deeply by something greater than flattery." 

"You really do have an insightful mind. I expect you know now that I had already succumbed to Danielle by that time. I fell in love with her when I first saw her in that courtyard and with every challenge she put to me, I fell deeper into her spell." Jacqueline could not help but let out a small sigh. To love and be loved like that must be the most wonderful thing on Earth. 

Just then Captain Laurent walked around the corner towards them. Henry could see Jacqueline visibly tense up. It was as if she did not want to see him. This was not the behaviour of a lover. He had a brief conversation with the Prince before leaving to take care of business. After he had gone, her countenance softened a little. Henry realised that there was more to this woman's heart than he had realised. Just as she had deduced his heart was not with Marguerite, he was beginning to suspect hers was not where everyone expected it to be. 


	14. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Fourteen 

"I'm sure you will like them very much," Danielle said to Jacqueline as they headed towards Danielle's parlour. "They are just two of the most charming women I have ever met. I am sure they will be most agreeable friends." They were on their way to take tea with Laurent's mother   
and sister and Jacqueline could not pretend that she didn't know why Danielle was advocating their appeal. 

"I am just sorry that I did not have the chance to meet with them last night," Jacqueline replied, not entirely sincere in her words. Meeting with them would have meant having to spend even more time with Laurent. It was not that she was averse to his company, but she felt an overwhelming sense of shame when ever she was near him. She was desperately pining for somebody else, when it was quite clear to the world that she is being set up to be his wife. She just prayed that his feelings for her were not as strong as she feared they were. 

"Well you were very busy. I must say I was astonished at the amount you danced. I don't remember seeing you sit any out." 

"There was nobody able to persuade me to join in with a volta. I don't really think that it's my sort of dance." Danielle laughed. It was true, she could not imagine Jacqueline involved in the highly energetic dance, not even the new, confident Jacqueline who she had come to know. 

"No maybe not. But you did dance them all very well. Especially that last Pavane. I don't know how you found the energy to do it. I was exhausted by the time it came around." Jacqueline knew exactly what she was doing. The last Pavane had been the dance where she had finally stood up with Marc. When he had asked her, she had neither the will or the inclination to refuse his request. There was just something about him that was so appealing. She was beginning to realise why she had fancied herself in love with him. 

"I did notice Hélène and Lord Grey stood up together several times," Jacqueline said. She looked over her shoulder to check that Lord Grey was still down the corridor away from them and out of earshot. "In fact Hélène danced with no other man." Jacqueline was eager to get Danielle's opinion on this matter. Danielle saw more of them together than anyone, surely she would know what was between them. 

"Well they are very good friends, and Hélène is a very private person, she is not in the habit of conversing with people she knows little of." Jacqueline could believe this. She had always been somebody at the court who everyone knew about but nobody actually knew. "She worries me sometimes with her reluctance to mix in society. I know that she has been crossed in love, but she should not allow that to affect her life." 

Jacqueline did not reply to this. She did not want to make known anything to Danielle about Hélène's former love. Through court gossip, she had come to know much about Hélène and Henry's very fiery relationship. She also knew just how badly he had treated Hélène. These were things that Danielle did not need to know. Hopefully it would be a long time before any such knowledge were to be known to her. 

"Where is Hélène?" Jacqueline asked, trying to veer the subject away from her past. "I have not seen her since we returned from mass." 

"She has been giving Juliette her lessons." 

"Lessons?" 

"Yes, every Sunday afternoon Hélène instructs her in the arts. She had very little formal education before being taken from the kitchens for her new position. Hélène says it is a miracle that she can read at all. She apparently had an uncle who taught her before he died." Jacqueline   
sighed. Was there not a woman in this palace who's life had not been touched by tragedy? 

"I know little of her, but she seems very eager. I expect she is a very apt pupil." 

"Hélène seems to think so. I feel she has become quite fond of her, despite her strictness with her. I think with Hélène's guidance she will be every inch a proper lady." 

As they came to Danielle's parlour, a guard opened the door for them to enter. Inside Hélène was seated, talking with the Comtesse d'Avignon and the Contessa di Napoli. They all stood as Danielle entered the room and curtseyed. Then, as etiquette demanded, they remained standing until Danielle took her seat and then sat with her. The tea things were brought in by a servant and Hélène proceeded to serve the black liquid to the four other ladies in the room, before pouring a cup for herself. 

"I am so pleased that you were able to join me at such short notice Comtesse," Danielle said, kick-starting the conversation. "I realise that you may have had other engagements for this afternoon." 

"No Your Highness, it is a pleasure to be asked. My daughter and I had little to occupy us this afternoon as our husbands are busy with Francis." Danielle smiled. The informal use of the King's name indicated a high degree of friendship between the two families. This was good for Jacqueline and Laurent. 

"Contessa, I believe you are approaching your third year of marriage with the Conte," Danielle said. "How do you find living in Italy?" 

"Please Your Highness, call me Angel. I find I like Italy very well. I sometimes feel that Florence is my home and not Avignon." 

"And how do you like the arts in that part of Europe Angel?" Hélène asked, knowing that Angel had always been fascinated by Italy and had practically been able to recite Dante word for word. 

"I think you know that I like them exceedingly well. Niccolo has often commented that I married him just so I might live with artists and poets, although I understand you have commandeered Signore da Vinci from us." 

"Yes, he is Artist in residence here in the palace." 

"Is the court in Florence still without an artist?" Hélène asked, referring to the death of Sandro Botticelli, the last artist to receive the patronage of Lorenzo de Medici. 

"No, the news is the Duke is to be the patron of Michealangelo, when he is finished in Rome. The Duke asked me to inquire after your health Hélène and to send his best wishes. He recalls your time in Florence with fondness." 

"The Duke was very kind to the family." Hélène was doing her best not to blush. She had forgotten that Angel knew all of the particulars of her visit to Florence, but she was sure that Angel understood that she would prefer to keep the details secret. 

"Do you get on at all with the Duke's daughter Catherine?" Danielle asked. "I have heard much about her from visitors to your city." 

"Not at all, I find her manners are far from pleasing. She is arrogant and vain, and thinks she is more beautiful than she actually is." Danielle had to admit that she got some pleasure from this. She had heard that Catherine was one of the suggestions for Henry's bride. Even now he was hers, she still felt jealous on hearing of other women who could have been his wife. 

As Hélène and Angel continued to talk about the delights of Florence, Danielle realised that Jacqueline was yet to say a word. 

"Comtesse, might I introduce my sister Jacqueline Claude Isabelle de Ghent." Jacqueline bowed her head, as did the Comtesse, in acknowledgement. Danielle said no more, but listened intently to the ensuing conversation between the two women. This could determine Jacqueline's future. 

"I have heard much about you from my son Mademoiselle," the Comtesse said. "He paints a most favourable picture of you." 

"I am sure he exaggerates greatly, for I know of no men better or more complimentary that Captain Laurent." 

"Oh no, I think he speaks the absolute truth," Angel said, breaking off from her conversation about the genius of Dante Alighieri. "I have never known him exaggerate in his life and from what I observed of your talents at the ball last night, he is not doing so now." 

The conversations between the three of them continued to go as well as Danielle had hoped and better. The Comtesse genuinely seemed to like Jacqueline and the Contessa treat her as a good friend within half an hour of their conversing. This was a good sign for Jacqueline. It meant that she would be accepted by Laurent's family without problem were they to marry. All of Danielle's hopes were beginning to come together at last. 

Jacqueline also had cause to feel happy at her day. Her conversation with Henry that day had been very pleasant and she was able to see finally just why Danielle was so hopelessly in love with him. They were perfect for each other, as if they were two halves of a whole which would only work when they were put together. After Danielle's tragic life she was overjoyed at her finding such a treasure as Henry. She just prayed that Henry would continue to be the dream prince that Danielle thought he was. She would not be able to bear it if he one day treat Danielle as he had Hélène. But she was sure that such a thing would not happen. 

She had also had an interesting time in church. As usual she found her mind drifting away from what the Bishop was saying and into her own thoughts. As was typical in the past few weeks, her thoughts had been with Antoine. Handsome, charming Antoine. However this time she had   
not wanted to cry when she heard his voice in her head, or imagined the feeling of his lips on hers. She had realised that to feel a love was a wonderful thing, but love was not the same as happiness. She could be happy in life if she was able to find somebody she had respect and admiration for. Her love may always belong to Antoine, but her life, she could share with another man without regret. 

Her time spent drinking tea and chatting with Laurent's family had been a very satisfying one. His mother was a lovely woman, just what a mother should be like, not like Rodmilla at all. She was kind and excessively proud of both of her children, not just one of them. The Contessa was so friendly and knowledgeable, she would not object to becoming good friends with such a woman. This knowledge she had gained of these people had led her to a very important decision. If Laurent were to propose marriage to her, she would accept. 

She could no longer think of any rational objection to marrying a man who she herself knew to be kind and loyal and whom she had a great amount of respect for. She was now convinced that he could make her just as happy as anyone else. Danielle was already sure of their union. She   
could forget Antoine in time, Laurent would make her a good husband. Nowshe just had to worry whether she would make a good wife. 


	15. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Fifteen 

"He's been like that ever since he returned the other night," Louise said to Maurice as they watched Captain Polignac snapping at yet another stable boy who happened to cross his path. "I can't think what's come over him. He's usually so charming." 

"He's probably just had some bad news. Now we mustn't pry, it's none of our business," Maurice replied, gently turning his wife away from the window, through which she had been peering at the restless captain. 

"I just wonder where he was the other night. I wouldn't have put him down as one to desert his post like that." 

"He probably had private business to attend to, now it really is none of our business," Maurice said, a little more forcefully now. Louise gave her husband an icy stare, telling him that he ought to disappear before he got a tongue lashing from her. He did just that, mumbling something about grapes as he disappeared out of the kitchen doors. 

Louise wandered past the kitchen maids, inspecting the bread they made as she went. As usual they were all perfect. They had learned quickly that Louise would not accept sloppy work. Sitting in the corner, eating a late breakfast, was her long time ally Paulette. 

"What have you been gassing about?" Paulette asked suspiciously. She could always tell when Louise had something to reveal, or just wanted to know something. "I could see your tongue wagging from over here." 

"Don't be so nosy, it's none of your business." The acidity of their conversations often belied the fondness they had for each other. 

"Now you know as well as I do that everything that goes on around here is my business." 

"Yes I suppose it is." Louise pulled up a chair to sit with her friend. "I was just wondering what's been the matter with Captain Polignac these past two days? He's been like a dragon." 

"You noticed that too. Well I think something happened when he went out on Saturday night." 

"I think that's obvious. It must have been something really bad to put him in such a mood." 

"But he's been in a mood since Jacqueline left. It just got worse after Saturday night." 

"I suppose you're right. You don't suppose that he's..." 

"He's what?" 

"He's you know. Missing her. Mademoiselle Jacqueline." 

"Nooo. Can't be. Can he?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

While this conversation was going on in the kitchen, outside Antoine was in a foul mood. Since he had discovered his worst fear was true, he had become increasingly angry, mainly at himself. If only he had recognised it before maybe he could have done something. But now it was almost certainly too late. 

Every waking moment had been torture for him since the night of Mignonette's birth. That moment when his lips had finally met with Jacqueline's had been replayed in his memory a thousand times and with every vision it became more perfect. Her lips had been every bit as soft and inviting as he had imagined. He had wondered what had made him do it, but now he was wondering what it was that had stopped him for so long. The fact was, he had thought about kissing her many times, but had always stopped himself. It was improper and destructive. She was beyond his reach. 

But all day on Saturday he had desperately wanted to speak with her, to form some sort of understanding. He did not want their friendship ruined by his impulsive behaviour. He was not sure what impulse had made him do it. But he had to at least see her. That is why on Saturday night he had mounted his horse and rode over to his cousins home. He knew that he must not be seen, but he needed to be able to see her. He needed to know that she was not lamenting on that moment as he was. To him it had been perfect, but by the way she had fled the stables, she must have been completely repulsed by the experience. He needed to know that she was all right. 

When he had finally arrived at the chateau, the royal party were already there, as were all the other guests. He had walked through the doors, with his head down, just handing his invitation to the guards on the door. once inside, he had quickly made his way to the shadows which engulfed the sides of the ballroom, so that he might observe unseen. 

What he witnessed that night had made his blood boil. Jacqueline had looked so beautiful, he wanted to die, knowing that he could not touch her perfect skin, or listen to her melodic voice. But to see that beauty tainted so, by all of those unworthy men being allowed to touch her hand in the dance was more than he could stand. 

All the time he was hearing rumours that Prince Ludwig was so enthralled by her that he would surely wish to court her. This angered him. Even a Prince was too good for her. But he knew that this was not the man to be jealous of. He knew exactly who the danger was when he saw her stand up with Marc Laurent. After a minute he could no longer watch, it sickened him to see them together. 

He had turned to leave, but it was too late, he had already been spotted. He could remember the conversation that had followed vividly, as if it had only just happened.   
***   
"Antoine, what on Earth are you doing here?" The Marquis de Limoges said as he walked up to Antoine's shadowy hiding place. "I thought that duty was to keep you away from us. Come, take some wine." He pulled him into the light. "Good God you look awful man. What ever's the matter?" 

"Nothing I.. I needed to do something." The Marquis looked at his quizzically, before deciding that this was probably something that should be done in private. 

"I've got some good port in my office, the guests can spare me a few minutes," and he led his cousin away to a more private part of the house. 

Once inside the oak panelled room, Antoine sat down on an overstuffed chair, and Arnaud poured the drinks. 

"Have you spoken with Jacqueline de Ghent at all?" Antoine asked, not wanting to seem too eager. 

"Yes, we enjoyed a delightful five minutes in dance. Why do you ask?" He was always suspicious of his cousin where women were concerned. "Please don't tell me she is your latest conquest. If there is any decency in this world, she would surely be one to be kept innocent." 

"No, I have no relationship with her. She is the mistress of the Manor de Barbarac, where I am posted." 

"Yes I know that. Is this what brings you here, business?" Arnaud instinctively knew that this would not be the case. 

"No, I needed to... Tell me Arnaud, has she danced with Captain Laurent often tonight?" 

"No just once to my knowledge, although she has danced with so many men, I did lose track. Do I detect jealousy in your countenance?" Antoine hated to admit it, but his cousin was right, he was so jealous it hurt him. However it was his next comment that had given Antoine the revelation he so desperately needed. 

"I do believe cousin, that love has finally struck that impenetrable heart of yours, and I can only assume that it is the fair Jacqueline who has touched you so." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Antoine said forcefully, not willing to believe it. "What makes you say that?" He was not so sure himself. 

"You obviously pine for her. Take it from one who has been there, you are in love. Now if you will excuse me, my guests will be wondering where I am." Arnaud left Antoine alone to contemplate what had just been said. 

In those few moments of silence, Antoine realised that everything which had just been put to him was true, he was hopelessly in love with Jacqueline. How could he have been so blind as to miss such an obvious truth?   
*** 

That blissful feeling of love he had felt at that moment was soon eclipsed by the torment of realising that she could not possibly return his affection. This is what had been the cause of his foul temper over the past few days. 

How would he be able to see her everyday, knowing that he could not have her? How was he supposed to endure watching her marry, love somebody else? What devilish being had planted these ideas in his head? He needed to be rid of these feelings to exorcise the demon of love. 

Then an idea came into his head. What better way of taking away love, than to destroy hope? If he were to make his feelings known to her then she would be able to tell him face to face, that his wishes were futile. Her rejection of his proposal of marriage would be swift and final. Maybe then he would not pine so. He suddenly realised that he had to see her. He walked over to the stables and ordered his horse be saddled, this was something that could not wait a moment longer. 


	16. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Sixteen 

Henry stared blankly at the walls of his office. For the first time in his life he was bored due to the lack of a useful task. Usually he would fill his time with trivial matters, which were of no importance to anybody. In the summer he would find some good for nothing noble to play tennis with, in winter he would practice his swordplay with Laurent in the great hall. Whatever the weather these moments of idleness were always good for formulating escape plans. Ever since Danielle had come into his life though, he had found something he thought was his enemy. Something that would force him to be serious. A purpose. 

He had found though that he rather enjoyed having important things to do. Especially when, at the end of the day, he was able to return to his chambers and Danielle would be there. Being frivolous was much better with Danielle to share it with. He had experienced more good times with her, in their few months of marriage, than he ever had before. In his twenty years he had never felt anything which compared to being with her. The smallest touch of her lip was enough to make him forget everything. 

When he thought like this, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Danielle was able to give him such pleasure by doing so little, yet Hélène had tried so hard to please him and he never felt anything like what he did with Danielle. It sometimes bothered him that he hadn't tried hard enough with Hélène. Perhaps he could have felt more had he been less selfish and thought of her needs and feeling sometimes. But had he done that he would never have met Danielle and he would be making Hélène as miserable as he would have felt himself. He had to think that she had a soul mate, if there was any justice in the world then she would not be left lonely. 

He leaned over his desk and rifled through some of the papers. There were plans for the buildings of the university, invitations to scholars to come and teach and letters from people who were still congratulating him on his marriage. However there was nothing that could offer him a useful occupation. He had become so good at dealing efficiently with his affairs, since marrying Danielle, that there were rarely and loose ends that needed tying up. He stood up and wandered over to the window and looked out over the courtyard. There was the usual clutch of courtiers with nothing better to do than gossip and the guard were drilling. There was no sign of Danielle or his parents, or indeed anybody who he could walk with. Then suddenly there seemed to be some action. 

A guardsman came hurtling into the courtyard on horseback at breakneck speed. He looked like he had some very important business. Henry could not make out who it was, but it seemed to be someone of high rank, judging by the way the men greeted him as he dismounted his steed. As   
the little drama unfolded, there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," Henry said absently as he continued to watch the guardsman, trying to make out who it was. 

"Your Highness," a female voice said from behind him. He spun round quickly as he heard Hélène speak. He had not really spoken to her since they had exchanged words in Bordeaux. He was not exactly sure what to expect from further discourse. Her face gave nothing away. 

"Henry," was all he managed to say. The formality she thought was so necessary pained him still. He would never stop being her best friend. No matter what happened, or how many courtiers and guards came into his life she held that very special position in his past and would hold it for   
the rest of his life. It was as the pendent had said, 'best friends forever'. 

Hélène ignored his plea for casualness. "Your Highness, Princess Danielle has asked me to bring this." She held out a note. Henry took it, but he did not open it. 

"I didn't want things to be like this," he said quietly. "I'm not sure if you realise just how much I would have given for all this to have been different." 

"I'm sure you would have Highness, but it's a little late for that now. Things are as they are and there is nothing that can be done by either of us." 

"But there are things we can do," he started to move towards her, but she stepped backwards into the door. It was as if she could not stand to be this close to him, as if he now repulsed her. "Please don't be like this Hélène. You and I still have a special bond no matter what happens. I will always be your best friend Henry and you will always be my best friend Hélène, no matter what names you may take on." 

"No. I will always be something different to what I was, and you will always be Danielle's husband. Things have changed irrevocably. They have been changing for almost 3 years, but that's something that you will never need to know about." She then turned and left. Henry was puzzled by her last comment. Surely he knew everything that had happened. He and Hélène had lived in each other's pockets. How could she have kept secrets from him? 

He sat down at his desk and looked at the back of Danielle's letter. She had simply written 'Darling' on the back, in her delicately feminine hand. He raised the piece of paper to his lips and gently kissed it before breaking the seal so as the read the contents. 

My Dearest Husband, 

I have a very special favour to ask you. Could you please ask Captain Laurent to dine with us this evening, in our quarters? I think he and Jacqueline have played this game long enough, and I intend to do something about it. 

Your ever devoted wife,   
Danielle. 

Henry laughed, what mischief was she planning? He hoped that she wouldn't suggest bundling. His sister Madeleine, Queen of Scotland had told him all about this peculiar Scottish custom where prospective marriage partners are wrapped tightly in blankets so that they could not move and then just leaving them together all night. He could not imagine Laurent staying still long enough for him to be able to wrap him up in blankets. He wasn't entirely sure if Jacqueline would welcome this interference either. Of course she would never show anything but the utmost gratitude to Danielle, but she may not feel the same way. 

He had become quite worried about Jacqueline, since his conversation with her. Every time he thought about it he became more convinced that her heart was not with Marc and he could not bear the thought that either one of them would get hurt. Marc was too good a friend and Jacqueline had been through so much already. She was very much like Danielle in that she was good at hiding just how much she was hurting and Henry was averse to anything that would add to that silent suffering she seemed to be engaged in. He was definitely not sure whether he should try and force this marriage as Danielle seemed to think he should. 

However, he could not ignore his wife's wishes. He would have to invite Marc to dinner, but he would have to try and suggest that Danielle not be too forceful. He knew exactly what she could be like when something caught her interest. In the midst of all that passion she sometimes forgot what tact was and allowed her mouth to run away with her. 

He stood up and placed the letter in his desk. However little he liked the task he was pleased to have a useful duty and so may as well do it straight away. He began to walk over to the door, but before he could open in there was a knock. He walked back to his desk and called to his caller   
to enter. He had expected it to be one of his assistants, so the sight of Antoine de Polignac rushing into the room, was a surprise. He did not look his usual cool self. He looked agitated and flustered, a far cry from the noted swordsman, drinker and all round womaniser who Henry was acquainted with. 

"I beg you pardon You Highness, for interrupting you like this," Antoine said quickly as he realised how unseemly his entrance had been. "But I have urgent matters to discuss with you that will not wait." 

"Do not apologise Captain," Henry replied. He was very intrigued and not a little worried about what tidings the duke brought. "Has something happened at the manor?" he asked, wanted to prepare himself if he would have to break bad news to Danielle. 

"No Your Highness, this is a more personal matter which I must speak about as soon as possible." Now Henry was extremely interested to know what was going on. The Duke de Polignac was famous for being a cool man, who never let things get to him. What personal matters could bring him to a prince for counsel? 

"By all means sit down," Henry said indicating to a chair in front of the desk. Antoine did not do this. He was too agitated to be able to sit still, he had to get this over with. 

"Sire. I am come to ask your permission, as commander of the Royal Guard, to marry." To say that Henry was shocked at this request was an understatement. he was absolutely amazed. Surely this man in front of him was not Antoine de Polignac. 

"I do not understand Captain. I was unaware that you had any connection with any lady in particular. Your acquaintances have never seemed to be so intimate as to suggest marriage." 

"I realise, sire, that my request may seem strange given my past, but I assure you that I intend to act with the utmost integrity towards the lady I have chosen. I am in love, most sincerely and I will never intentionally hurt her as I have so often to the women in my past." 

"Well with a declaration such as that, I can do nothing but give my permission and my blessing to your union, but might I enquire about the bride? I am intrigued about this remarkable woman who has captured a heart as cold as yours." 

"Certainly Sire. I wish to make your sister-in-law, Jacqueline de Ghent, my bride." With this, Henry almost fell off his chair. He was not sure if this was real or a very fanciful dream. Surely it couldn't be true that Antoine de Polignac wanted to marry Jacqueline. But as he thought more about it he realised that it made more sense than most people would think. Jacqueline was a very accomplished woman, she would make a perfect Duchess. 

"Have you asked Jacqueline yet?" 

"No Your Highness. I felt that as my commander I must ask your permission first. I had intended to ask Jacqueline as soon as I gained your blessing. Now I have that I ask for your permission to withdraw so that I might go and find her?" 

"Certainly." With that Antoine bowed and quickly exited the room on his quest to find Jacqueline. Seconds later Danielle entered the room, finding a very bemused Henry sitting behind his desk. 

"Henry my love, what is happening? Why was Captain Polignac here? There is nothing wrong at the manor is there?" 

"No my dear," he said quietly. "He needed to speak to me on personal business." Danielle did not question this, but quickly proceeded to ask Henry if he had asked Marc to dinner yet. 

"I do not think it a good idea for tonight my love. Marc has been very busy today I believe he will need rest." 

"Well ask him for tomorrow night. I am quite determined that Jacqueline will be single no longer. It must be absolutely heartbreaking for her to be so close to something so great, yet not be able to grasp it. I intend to help her." 

"I think it is Laurent who will be heartbroken," Henry muttered under his breath. "He is the one we should be helping now." 


	17. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Seventeen 

Henry's head was spinning with the revelations of the afternoon. One moment he was bored out of his skull and the next he was confronted by his chequered past and then a guard who wanted to marry his sister. These were not usual occurrences and his mind was not equipped to deal with them. Usually his first inclination would have been to go to Danielle, but he knew that he could broach neither subject with her. After her, the best person to speak with would be Marc, but obviously he could not go to him for counsel, not in these circumstances. What if Danielle really was right and he was in love with Jacqueline? This sort of thing could destroy him. 

It had been an hour since Danielle had left him because she couldn't make sense of his muttering under his breath. An hour that he had been able to ponder what had happened, and an hour that he had been able to get more confused. These were not things he was going to be able to get to grips with easily. He needed counsel, but who had he to go to. There was nobody in the castle who was not involved with Antoine or Jacqueline. Even Leonardo, the great thinker, had heard too much court gossip and was too close to Jacqueline to be impartial. 

He stood up and walked from his study into the corridors. Maybe a walk in the grounds would help clear his head. The early November air was crisp and cool, just what he needed to be able to think straight. The corridors of the palace were, as usual, filled with guards, senior members of the household and high ranking courtiers. The onset of winter had driven them all indoors. God forbid they should get a speck of mud on their gowns. Since knowing Danielle he had not been able to understand why the twittering maidens of the court all worried so much about what other members thought of them. Danielle was her own woman she could, and frequently did, do anything. 

As Henry walked he noticed that his appearance in public view did not create the excitement it would have a few months ago. The various comtesses and duchesses with young daughters, who usually haunted the court, had lost interest in gaining his attention now that he was married. He would be worth nothing to them now until their children had daughter of their own who they could marry off to his sons. No matter what they were determined that one of their descendants would be Queen of France one day. For now though they were happy badgering dukes and foreigners to take their worthless offspring off their hands. 

As he stepped out of the doors into the courtyard, the cold hit him like a slap in the face. This was just what he needed. What he didn't need was what was coming towards him at that moment. He couldn't deal with this person right now. It would be too much to hide what he knew. From the looks of it though, he would just have to do his best to keep his mouth shut. 

"Henry," Laurent said as he approached the Prince. "There is something I need to discuss with you have you the time?" 

Henry sighed. He had heard this line already today and he was worried where it was going to go this time. he did not want to have to tell Marc anything that could possible cause him pain. He was too good a friend. However he could not deny Laurent his time. This was something which would have to come out soon, he would just prefer it not to be now. 

"Yes I have time," he replied reluctantly. "I was just going to walk for a while." The two of them began to make their way towards the gardens. 

"My parents have enjoyed being back at the palace. They asked me to extend an invitation for you and the Princess to visit the chateau whenever you please." 

"We should be delighted. If I don't see them before they leave, I trust that you will thank them for me." 

"Certainly sire. My mother has also expressed a wish to get to know Mademoiselle de Ghent a little better before she has to return to Avignon. I know that my sister in particular was very taken with her. She found her very agreeable." 

"Jacqueline is perfect company for elegant ladies such as Angel. I am very lucky to have married into her family." 

"Yes you are," Laurent said quietly. it was this sort of comment which unnerved Henry greatly. He did not want Jacqueline put in a position where she would feel guilty for accepting a proposal of marriage. Knowing that it would cause another pain would surely upset her greatly. After all despite having to grow up quickly she was only seventeen and still just a girl really. "If you don't mind me asking Henry, what do you think of Jacqueline?" 

"I hold her in great esteem," Henry said cautiously. "She is a very elegant and amiable girl. Her family is an unfortunate blemish on an otherwise untarnished woman." 

"So you like her then?" 

"Very much, she is Danielle's sister, how could I not?" 

"I'm glad you think so." This put an end to the conversation for a while. Neither seemed to know exactly what to say in this situation. They were men of action, not words. Declaring intentions to a lover was hard enough for them, but to a comrade in arms, it didn't seem right. This was something that would need to be done carefully." 

"Henry, how do you find marriage?" Laurent asked, somewhat tentatively. 

"I like it very much, but that's because I have found my soul mate." 

"You do seem very happy," Laurent replied. "I have to admit that seeing you this happy has made me turn my thoughts to marriage. And also my parents have tried to nudge me in that direction. I suppose they're right, I'm 25 years old and I don't cut the most dashing figure in a guards uniform." 

"Don't let anybody rush you into marriage Marc," Henry's words flowed more freely now. This was a subject on which he had strong views. "I know more than most what pain a loveless marriage would cause. It's something that I wouldn't wish on anybody." 

"Don't worry about that, it wouldn't be loveless. Not on my part anyway. I have my eye on a certain lady, and I really needed to speak with you to ask for your blessing if I decide to court her." 

"You don't need my permission, but if that is what you want I give you my blessing if the lady is in agreement." Laurent broke out into a broad grin. 

"Thank you Henry." Just then Danielle and Hélène appeared, wearing full winter cloaks and shivering in reaction to the cold. 

"Henry," Danielle said. "What are you doing out here, it's freezing? I've been looking all over for you. Hello Captain Laurent, as always its a pleasure to see you." 

"The pleasure is all mine Your Highness. I was wondering where your sister is Your Highness, there is something very particular that I have to ask her." 

"I believe that she is in one of the Queen's gardens. Don't let us keep you if you have business."Danielle couldn't suppress the grin which was spreading across her face. 

"Thank you Your Highness." Laurent then bowed and headed towards the Queens gardens. He had a feeling which one she would be in. he made his way straight there. this was something he could not wait for. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"He loves me, he loves me not," Jacqueline murmured as she absently plucked the petals from one of autumn's last blooms. She had been sitting under the frosty branches of a great oak thinking about the last few days. She could hardly believe that it was her who had gone through all of those emotions. She had no idea that she was capable of living that sort of life. 

All of this love and passion that coursed through her veins was new to her. At times she did not know how to deal with it. She sometimes considered just running away from it all. Maybe she could go to Florence or to Austria or even England. She would very much enjoy living in one of those countries, but they would never be able to take away the fact that her home was France. She had responsibilities to the manor and all who lived there, and to Danielle who had done so much for her. 

The stifling atmosphere of the palace was doing little to help her uneasiness about herself. She had to act like the perfect lady all of the time and she was unable to do her own thing as she was at the manor. She had to accept that the manor was where she belonged. Even if it did hold an uncertain future for her, she never felt better than when she was in the manor. 

At the same time as willing her return though, she dreaded it too. What would happen when she first set eyes on Antoine again? Would she be able to be mature and accept what he had said? Or would she act like a stupid little girl and burst into tears? She feared the latter. Were she to act in such a ridiculous manner in front of him, she would never be able to live it down. 

"Oh it's useless," she said to herself aloud. "Whatever I do there's going to be problems." 

"Surely not milady," a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around and looked straight into a familiar face. She could not help but smile at his appearance. "A lady as charming as you will surely never want for happiness." 

"Well I like to think so. What brings you here? Surely you duties are not all taken care of?" 

"I must be truthful milady, I have abandoned my post to come in search of something very special." 

"Prince Henry will not be happy, his guards being absent from their posts so soon after his appointment as Commander of the Guard. Please don't let me detain you, I was just muttering to myself as you saw." 

"I am in no rush to go anywhere, I'm quite content being in your company." 

"How long were you standing there? Behind me." 

"A few minutes, I found something very enticing in here." She blushed, it was quite obvious what he was looking at. This was a fact that should have surprised her, but oddly enough it didn't. Nothing surprised her any more. 

As the redness crept into her face, he smiled. It was a nervous smile, not the self assured grin she was used to. They stayed in the same position for several minutes, before he realised that he needed to break the silence and to say what he came to say. 

"Jacqueline, there's a reason for my being here, in this garden, it isn't just chance. I have come in search of you. I had a feeling you might be here. This seems just the sort of place that would suit you perfectly. It's open and beautiful." 

"You came to see me!" She swallowed hard, nervous about what would be said next. 

"Yes, especially for you. There is something I needed to ask you that would not wait another second. Since I first met you I have felt something very special for you, something that has developed into the deepest regard and, dare I say it, love. I love you with a passion that scares me Jacqueline and I am come here to ask for your hand." He dropped to one knee. 

"Jacqueline Claude Isabelle, I would be honoured if you would consent to court me. No, that is not enough, I want you to become my wife." 

Jacqueline looked into his eyes and she could see that he was sincere. A tear rolled down her cheek. Since Danielle's wedding she had been imagining a scene like this. She now had the chance of becoming a wife, a dream that she never thought would come true. 

He however took her silence as a rejection and stood. He looked like he was close to tears. His greatest fear that she could not love him was realised. However she was not willing to let this dream slip through her fingers, she had envisaged this to many times in all of her very favourite slumbers. 

"I need only one word to answer your heartfelt plea. Yes, I will marry you and I will be the happiest of women." She placed a soft hand on his cheek and watched as his eyes came alive again. He moved his head so that he could kiss the palm of her hand as a tear finally escaped from the corner of his eye. He then could not resist the temptation of pressing his lips to hers. She accepted his kiss with warmth and passion. They stood locked in an embrace for several minutes before he could bring himself to break the connection so that he could whisper in her ear. 

"I love you Jacqueline." 

"I love you too Antoine, and I mean that from the very core of my soul." 

This was a scene of great joy for all involved. Dreams were coming true in this magical winter garden. It would have been perfect if it was not for the looks of desperation on the face of one heartbroken bystander. 


	18. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Eighteen 

For the first time in days the royal dining room played host only to the royal family. The endless barrage and courtiers who had received hospitality due to the ball, were now back in their own homes. Danielle could tell that Stephen and Hélène were pleased to be back in their own drawing room. The stifling atmosphere of royal dining did not suit them. It didn't really suit any of the royal family or those close to them, it was just a formality that they had to put up with. Danielle especially hated the gossip which had polluted the atmosphere. Jacqueline was just relieved not to be so closely scrutinised by so many people. 

The remaining family at the table were still watching her however. There seemed to be something different about the way she held herself. For a while she had been somewhat despondent. It was as if she was mourning the loss of something so great she could not speak about it. However now there was an air of genuine contentment about her. Something must have happened during that day and Danielle felt that she knew what it was. Captain Laurent must have asked her something very important in the gardens that afternoon. Henry was not so sure though, given the other visit he had received. 

"Jacqueline dear," the Queen said, intruding on the quiet of the moment. "I believe the Contessa di Napoli was looking for you this afternoon. Did she find you?" 

"Yes Your Majesty, she did. Jacqueline cast her mind back to the meeting with Angel. It was just after she had returned to the palace from the gardens, just after she had left Antoine. Her head had been so full of him she could not possibly concentrate on anything Angel was saying.   
Angel had not stayed long and Jacqueline was beginning to worry that she had offended her. For now though, she just wanted to think about what had happened that afternoon. 

For a while after the proposal, Jacqueline's whole body was numb. All of her dreams were coming true at once and her body could not handle it. The two of them had sat down together below the bare boughs of the great tree in silence. Neither of them quite knew what to say. Jacqueline therefore decided that it was best not to try to express her feelings in words. They simply sat and kissed, occasionally whispering words of love in each others ear until darkness began to descend.

Before he left Antoine had begged her to give him something with which he could keep her close to him. After much consideration she removed one of the pearl earrings which had been given to her by her cousin Lionel and she had been hiding from her mother since the family left Ghent. She kissed him lightly on the lips as she pressed it into his palm. In return he gave her a handkerchief embroidered with his family's crest, to remind her that soon it would be her family crest. 

Since then she had been wandering around the palace in a daze. What was happening really was unbelievable. After a while she went to her room so that she could be happy without getting strange looks from guards and courtiers. When in her room she had just sat at her desk or on her bed, thinking about those magical hours where it had just been her and her love. The moment that he told her he loved her had been played in her mind over and over again until she was sent for to join the family for dinner. 

"Did you see that?" Danielle whispered to Henry. 

"See what my love?" He asked squeezing her hand under the table. 

"That smile on Jacqueline's face. Something definitely happened today. Laurent must have found her this afternoon." Henry did not answer. "If not I can't think what happened." 

The party was very quiet until the King took his last mouthful and the dinner things were taken away. They all stood and began to walk out of the room. As they moved towards the drawing room Henry noticed something fall from the pocket in Jacqueline's sleeve. He stepped forward and picked it up. It was a handkerchief with a crest embroidered on it. He quickly studied it and it answered all of his questions. This was the crest of the Duc de Polignac. 

"Jacqueline," Henry said. She turned around to face him. "You dropped this." He handed her the piece of white linen, letting her see that he had noticed the crest. She bit her lip and blushed. Nothing more was said at this point but she knew that far from being over this was just beginning. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Henry had been unable to concentrate on anything since dinner. His sense of responsibility towards Jacqueline had grown greatly over the past few days. He felt as if her happiness was his personal obligation. His entire brain was focused on this issue. His father had given up trying to speak with him about the university. The Queen recognised immediately that he was in a pensive mood and shouldn't be disturbed. She therefore distracted Danielle for most of the evening. 

Now Henry and Danielle were in their chambers alone. This was usually an occasion on which Henry could think only of her, but not even that could distract him from the thought of Jacqueline and Polignac together. 

"When do you think Jacqueline and Marc will announce their engagement?" Danielle said. This made Henry break out of his silence. 

"I beg your pardon my love?" 

"Jacqueline and Captain Laurent, they surely cannot keep it a secret for long." 

"Keep what a secret?" 

"Their engagement of course!" 

"You think that they are engaged? this is a very sudden development." 

"You saw the change in her countenance at dinner. Given your exchange with the captain this afternoon I have drawn the only logical conclusion." 

"I'm not so sure that this is the case at all. Anything could have changed her mood." 

"But Henry my darling, you seem to forget that I have more experience of what it is like to be proposed to than you. I don't believe that you have ever experienced that." Henry's mind momentarily flicked to a moment several years ago when he was sorely tempted by such an offer, but soon he was back to Jacqueline. 

"We can't expect anything, we just need to wait and see what happens." 

"You are being over cautious my love. I intend to continue to expect this and when it happens I can say I always knew it." 

"Will you excuse me for a while dear? there is some very particular business I must attend to." 

"Now! At this time of night! What sort of business cannot wait until morning?" 

"This shouldn't take too long my love. I just want to see to this as soon as possible." he kissed her hand and left the room. 

He made his way purposefully along the corridors towards the East Wing of the castle, where the guest quarters were situated. He quickly found which one Jacqueline was in and made his way there quietly. Goodness knows what sort of scandal it would cause if it were known he was calling on his incredibly beautiful and sought after sister-in-law at this hour. 

He gently tapped on the door. He heard footsteps and the rustle of a gown. The door opened slightly and Jacqueline's face appeared in the crack. Her eyes grew wide when she saw who it was. 

"Y...Y...Your Highness," she stammered. "I did not expect you." 

"I did not expect to be here myself," he said, looking around for any courtiers who might get the wrong idea. "May I come in?" 

"Certainly Your Highness." She opened the door wide and he quickly entered. 

"Jacqueline I am come to talk to you on a very delicate matter." 

"You want to know why I carry Antoine's handkerchief in my sleeve pocket." 

"No, I think I know why. Captain Polignac came to see me this afternoon." 

"Really," Jacqueline swallowed hard. "What did he have to say?" 

"He asked my permission to marry. More specifically he asked so that he might marry you." Henry noticed a little smile creep across her face. "Has he proposed?" He already knew that answer to this question. 

"Yes Your Highness, he has." 

"And you have accepted him." 

"Yes I have." 

"I thought so. I came here to make sure that this it what you really want. As a brother I feel that it is my responsibility to ensure that you are happy in all aspects of your life and that includes your marriage partner." 

"Your Highness I..." 

"Please, my name is Henry." Jacqueline smiled. 

"Henry. I appreciate your concern greatly. I cannot remember when anyone has been so kind to me and worried about my well being." 

"You are a part of our family. Of course we care for your well being, but I cannot fully give my blessing to the union until I am convinced that this is truly what you want." 

"I can assure you that your concerns are appreciated but ill founded. I can imagine nothing better that to be married." 

"What I mean Jacqueline is do you love him? Danielle would be devastated if you were to marry for anything less that real love." 

"Do not fret about that milord. I am very much in love with him, and I am sure that he feels the same for me." 

"I do believe he does. He is very lucky that you share his feelings." Just hearing this reassurance from Jacqueline made him feel infinitely more easy. "I can do nothing now but wish you as much joy in marriage as I have experienced myself and as a member of your family I give you my blessing." 

Jacqueline could not stop herself from flinging her arms around him. "Thank you Henry," she whispered. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She pulled away from him. 

"Where is the ceremony to take place?" Henry asked, taking a seat. 

"We do not know, all we are sure of is that we want it to be soon. However now that I have your blessing I have something I wish to ask you. I have no real blood kin, my cousin Lionel is the closest relative I have and I have not seen him in over ten years. You are my closest male   
relative, indeed you mean more to me than a brother ever could. I would be very pleased if you would give me away." 

Now it was Henry's turn to fling his arms around Jacqueline. This was without a doubt one of the nicest things anyone had ever asked him. "I can't think of anything I would rather do." 

The two of them sat and talked for another hour, confident that Jacqueline had solved her dilemma and forgetting for that time, that things were not always plain sailing. 


	19. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Nineteen 

"Well, at least he's perked up a bit," Paulette said as she watched Antoine ride away from the manor in the direction of the palace. 

"That was another sudden change," Louise said. "You don't think he's, you know." Paulette looked at her, bemused. "A bit daft in the head." 

"Don't talk such nonsense. He's as sane as you or me." Louise gave her a sarcastic look. "Well as sane as I am I suppose. But he wouldn't be a captain if he weren't all there would he?" 

"I suppose, but I want to know what's going on with him." 

"Well that's his business and none of ours," Maurice said, trying to quieten his wife on this subject. This seeming protection of Captain Polignac made Louise suspicious. 

"Do you know something we don't husband?" 

"No, not at all," Maurice said, hoping that his wife's eagle eye would not see straight through the lie he had just told. The truth was, he did know something. 

Since Antoine's return the previous day, he had been staring at something in his hand almost constantly. All Paulette's attempts to find out what it was had failed miserably, but Maurice had seen it. It was a lady's pearl earring, one that he was sure he recognised. Nearly ten years ago he had helped a young Jacqueline hide a small box from her mother. A few months ago he had helped her retrieve it. This time she had shown him what was inside. He had little doubt now as to how part of its contents had come to be in Captain Polignac's possession. 

This was a private matter though, it had nothing to do with Louise or Paulette or even himself. When Jacqueline wanted people to know she would let them know. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Antoine rode into the courtyard with far less haste than he had the previous day. He had no reason to rush now. He had everything he wanted and it wasn't going anywhere. 

"Here again Polignac?" Captain Lacroix said, approaching him. "Not enough action at the manor for you eh?" Lacroix winked at him in a fashion that disgusted him. Maybe a month ago he would have laughed, but now he had found love. He was an engaged man and this sort of thing was beneath him now. 

"I have business with Mademoiselle de Ghent, the mistress at the manor." 

"Well, I never thought you'd be taking responsibility this seriously. You never used to come here for such dull reasons." Antoine wanted to tell him that his reasons for being at Hautefort were far from dull, but that would give away the surprise when it all came out. 

"Tell me Lacroix, have you seen Ja...Mademoiselle de Ghent?" 

"She was with Laurent and his family earlier, I think she was showing them some of the gardens." The thought of her being with Laurent made a wave of jealousy surge within him. However he knew that Jacqueline would never betray him. She was too perfect. 

"I think we're going to lose another bachelor from the ranks." 

"Hmm probably," Antoine replied. "I have to go." He had spotted a familiar flash of raven hair and perfect ivory skin. She must have seen him enter the courtyard and now she was walking straight towards him. He walked as sedately as he could given the fact that he was faced with her. 

As they met she politely curtseyed and he bowed. "Captain, what a surprise," Jacqueline said, just in case somebody happened to be listening in. "Shall we walk?" 

"That would be very agreeable milady." She walked a little in front of him towards the maze. They would be alone in there. Nobody ever ventured into the maze at that time of year. 

When Antoine was sure that they were totally alone he grabbed Jacqueline around her waist and spun her round to face him. She giggled as he did this. For a second she just looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes. He was magnificent. Then he did what he had been aching to do since he left her side a day earlier. He pressed his lips against hers and she accepted his kiss willingly. 

"I've missed you so much," he whispered. "I didn't think I'd last the night without you." 

"I felt the same way my love," she replied. "I hardly slept a wink." 

"I did not sleep at all. I would not have been able to bear it if I had woken to find this a dream, please assure me this is real." She kissed him once again and ran a hand through his hair. 

"It feels real to me." 

"If it is a dream then it is one which I never wish to wake up from." Suddenly, as he leaned in for another kiss, they heard a loud cough behind them. It was Prince Henry. 

"Sire!" Antoine said bowing. He had hoped his visit to the palace would go largely unnoticed. He did not want his commanders knowing that he was abandoning his past so often. 

"I'm very sorry to interrupt but my wife has sent me to fetch Jacqueline. Court is about to begin." 

"Of course Jacqueline said," hardly attempting to mask her disappointment. 

"And I believe there is something you will wish to tell her, before we announce it to the court." 

"I suppose there is," Jacqueline said, breaking into a nervous smile. 

"Jacqueline might I escort you back to the palace? I realise that you want to be with Captain Polignac, but we don't want to ruin any surprises I might be announcing at court." 

"Certainly not Henry. shall I see you in court Captain?" she said taking Henry's arm. 

"I think that can be arranged milady," he kissed her hand and strode on ahead of her. 

"What do you think Danielle will make of my choice?" Jacqueline asked, once Antoine was out of earshot. 

"Once she sees how happy you are, she will think your choice the best you could have made." 

"I hope so, I know she had other plans for me." 

"She will realise that your plans for yourself are more important than hers. Remember this is your life. You love Antoine and Danielle will respect that." 

"I'm sure she will." They walked the rest of the way in silence. Jacqueline was wondering just how she was going to tell Danielle. It was going to be a real shock for her. She wanted to put it off but before she knew it Henry was leading her into one of the pre-court chambers where the rest of the royal family were waiting for them. 

"Where have you been?" Danielle said. "Court is about to begin." 

"I had somebody I need to meet," Jacqueline said shyly. 

"Well we'd better hurry," the King barked. "You know what the vultures get like when they don't get their daily fill of gossip." 

"Just a minute father," Henry said. "There is a small announcement to be made first." He opened the door and called somebody in. Everyone was puzzled when they saw Captain Polignac enter. 

"Henry my love," Danielle said. "What is going on?" Jacqueline felt that now was the time for her to jump in. She walked over to Antoine and linked her arm with his. 

"Your Majesties, Danielle. There is something that I must tell you. Antoine and I are to be married." The look on Danielle's face was priceless. Jacqueline had never seen anybody look so shocked. She was right in thinking that this was a great surprise. 

"I don't understand," Danielle said. "When?" 

"Yesterday. It was the reason why Antoine was here at the palace." 

For a minute or so there was total silence. Nobody could quite take in what was happening and everyone had their reservations. Even Henry who had accepted the engagement, was preparing himself for something bad to happen. 

"Jacqueline my dear that's wonderful," the Queen said, realising just how uncomfortable the silence had been. She stepped forward and embraced Jacqueline. Danielle quickly followed suit. She could not deny Jacqueline her congratulations, no matter how surprising the news was. 

"I am so happy for you," she said. "I wish you as much joy in marriage as I have experienced myself. Henry and I have been through hard times but our love is just as strong now as it has ever been." 

"Thank you Danielle. Your blessing is the most important thing for this marriage. It would not be so special without it." 

"If this is true love then I am sure that it will be special no matter what." 

"Where are you going to have the ceremony?" the Queen said, taking Jacqueline's other arm." 

"We do not know Your Majesty," Antoine said. "There is a chapel at the Chateau de Polignac, but I think Jacqueline would like to be married here, near her home." 

"Well the answer is simple," King Francis said, speaking for the first time since the announcement. "It must take place in the cathedral as all royal weddings should." 

"Oh yes, it will be absolutely charming," the Queen said. "Danielle and I will make all of the arrangements, you needn't worry about that my dear." 

"And of course the crown will pay," Francis added. 

"Thank you Your Majesty," Jacqueline said. 

"Well is it not tradition for the bride's family to arrange and pay for a wedding?" Now Jacqueline could not help herself kissing the King on the cheek. He smiled and hugged her lightly. 

"I think the court is beckoning, Henry said, peering through a crack in the door." 

"Yes, yes, mustn't keep the wolves waiting." As the royal party left the room, Henry stopped to say something to Antoine. 

"You know how lucky you are to have her and that we have all given our consent," he said quietly so that only Antoine could hear. "If you treat her like you have treat other women I will personally see to it that you never show your face in France again." 

"I intend to treat her like a Queen Your Highness. If anything I ever do hurts her than I will deserve to die in the most painful and hideous way." Henry could see the sincerity behind his eyes as he made this statement. He was satisfied that he would never intentionally do anything that might cause her hurt. 

The four members of the royal family made there way into the throne room with all of the pomp and ceremony that the Royal court demanded. Jacqueline and Antoine quietly slipped into their places unnoticed. 

The court session was the same as usual. Criminals were sentenced to be shipped to the Americas, servants, much to Danielle's displeasure, were put in the stocks and nobles fought out their petty squabbles. There was nothing to gossip about and it seemed that the courtiers would once again be disappointed. This was until prince Henry stepped forward to make an unexpected announcement. 

"Before the court is adjourned," he said looking at a smiling Jacqueline. "I would like to make and announcement. It is my great pleasure to be able to announce the engagement of my sister Jacqueline de Ghent, to his grace the Duc de Polignac, captain of the royal guard." 

There was a great whisper around the court. This was news to everybody. Antoine de Polignac was one of the most resolute bachelors in France and surely Jacqueline de Ghent was to be married to Marc Laurent or maybe even a foreign prince. 

The King quickly called the session to an end to allow the nobles to go and discuss this piece of gossip elsewhere. Most dashed off straight away so that they might spread the news to friends who weren't in attendance as quickly as possible. However a good few remained behind to offer their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. The first one to approach was Leonardo. 

"Congratulations my dear," he said as he embraced Jacqueline. "I only hope he deserves you." 

"I can't think of anyone I would rather be with Signore. He is a man without fault." 

"I hope so Jacqueline, for your sake I hope so." Jacqueline found this sentiment a little strange, but she quickly forgot it when a whole host of people came up to congratulate her. No doubt they were looking to impress the onlooking Royal family, namely Crown Princess Danielle. Some of these people were welcomed by Jacqueline and some were not, but none were so displeasing to her as Sabine de Bruge. This was a woman who Jacqueline had never liked or trusted and she was instantly suspicious of her motives for wanting to speak to her. 

"Jacqueline, this is indeed most wonderful news," Sabine said, clasping Jacqueline's hand. "I wish you a very happy life together and a long lasting one. Well longer lasting than your time with Marguerite eh Antoine?" 

"What do you mean?" Jacqueline said, bewildered, What on Earth could her sister have to do with this? 

"I must say Jacqueline it did surprise me that you would choose one of your sister's cast offs. Actually though it was you who broke off the relationship was it not Antoine? When you decided that you preferred Adele la Martine or was it the Comtesse de Lille?" The court was now silent. Jacqueline was close to tears, her perfect vision of the future was crumbling fast. 

"You and Marguerite!" Jacqueline whispered, raising her head so that her tear filled eyes were staring straight at Antoine. "Please tell me that it isn't true. Tell me that you never..." 

Antoine's face was now a deathly pale. He hadn't wanted her to find out this way, but it was out now. "Jacqueline, I cannot lie to you, what she says is the truth." 

Jacqueline suddenly felt light headed and nauseous. This was more than she could bear. A tear rolled down her cheek and she began to walk away from Antoine, towards the door. 

"Jacqueline please, let me explain," he stepped forward and put a hand on her arm." 

"Take your hands off me," she cried. "Do not touch me, you make me sick." With that she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could out of the throne room, leaving somebody heartbroken, somebody smug and a lot of people who were very shocked indeed. 


	20. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Twenty 

The court was stunned as they watched Jacqueline flee the room in floods of tears. Nobody could quite believe the scene that they had just witnessed. This was sure to be the best scandal of the year. They were now glad that they had decided to stay behind rather than dash off to   
spread what they thought was the best story of the day. This was infinitely better. 

As soon as she had disappeared the whispering began once again. They all stared at a faint looking Antoine, who could not believe what had just happened. All of his dreams had been shattered by a few words. He was so shocked he could barely move. All he could do was watch as his love disappeared. All colour had drained from his face. 

"I thought she'd know, or I would never have said anything," a voice whispered in his ear. He looked round and he was face to face with Sabine. A look of pure hatred crossed his face, but he didn't say or do anything to her. He simply began to run out of the throne room after Jacqueline. 

Half way down the corridor, he grabbed hold of an unsuspecting page. "Have you seen Jacqueline?" 

"Who?" 

"Jacqueline de Ghent, where is she?" He shook the man roughly. 

"She was heading towards the courtyard, last I saw her." Antoine barely let him finish the sentence before he dropped him and ran in that same direction. He had to catch her and explain. He could not let her leave him like this. 

As he ran through the corridors, he kept having visions of all of those ridiculous courtiers who he had seduced and then discarded. He had never thought twice about it before, but now the guilt and shame stabbed at him like a red hot knife. Why had he thought that he could do that and get away with it? Jacqueline deserved more than this. More than him, but he could not give her up without a fight, she was too precious. 

Before he knew it he was running out into the glaring sun that shone over the courtyard. He could barely see anything. "Jacqueline!" he called out in desperation. Everything fell silent except for the pounding of hooves drawing away from him. He raised his hands to his eyes, so as to shield them from the sun, and looked up just in time to see Jacqueline exiting the palace gates on a horse. 

"Saddle my horse," he barked to a nearby junior guard. He couldn't let her get away like this. He had to catch her. Within minutes his horse was brought to him. He was just getting ready to mount when Prince Henry and Princess Danielle came, almost running, through the palace doors. 

"Captain!" Danielle cried as she saw him trying to get on the horse. She rushed over and grabbed the reins. "Where are you going?" 

"After Jacqueline, I must talk to her." 

"Do you think that is wise?" 

"I cannot let her leave me like this, I must explain myself." 

"Yes I suppose you must, but not now Antoine," Henry said as he joined the conversation. 

"What better time than now. I need to tell her before she begins to make it up herself." 

"Antoine, if you caught her, do you really think she would listen to you now? She is upset and probably very angry, you will do more damage if she is faced with you now." 

"But I can't just let her ride off alone. There are many dangers out there and it will be getting dark soon. I cannot just leave her out there alone." 

"Laurent," Henry said. "Go after her. Make sure she comes to no harm and try to persuade her to come back to the palace, or if not, get her to go to the manor. Just make sure she is safe." 

"Yes Your Highness," he said leaving to get his horse. 

"Now, as for you," Danielle said, looking at Antoine. "I think we should talk." Antoine, looking thoroughly defeated, nodded and dismounted his horse. They left the courtyard with a thousand eyes staring at them wondering what else today could throw at them. 

Danielle, followed by Henry, Steven and Hélène led Antoine through the palace towards her parlour. She was going to have it out with Antoine, she wanted to know everything before she let him pursue her sister. 

As they neared the room she began to dismiss her companions. "Henry, I think you should perhaps let your parents know what is happening, they will surely wish to be kept up to date." 

"Of course," he said. "I shall do that immediately." He kissed his wife's hand and left. 

"Hélène, I think the Captain is in need of a drink, could you ask the kitchen to send up some wine and then could yourself and Lord Grey perhaps do that thing I had asked you to do this morning?" For a moment Hélène looked puzzled, but it didn't take long for her to realise what the   
Princess was saying. 

"Certainly Danielle, I will see to that immediately. Lord Grey, shall we?" 

"Yes milady," He replied and they left also, leaving just Danielle and Antoine. They entered the sitting room. 

"Please sit down Captain," Danielle said, pointing to a chaise as she herself took a seat. He did as he was told. Any fight he had in him was quickly draining. "Now I think we ought to start right at the beginning." 

"The beginning Your Highness?" 

"When were you acquainted with Marguerite?" 

"Oh, that beginning. I first met your step sister when she was fifteen, six years ago. I was seventeen then and had just joined the guard. She was one of my first conquests." Danielle winced at the use of this word. She could tell that his honesty would be brutal, but she was prepared to hear the worst. 

"Go on," she said, she wanted to hear it all. 

"Contrary to popular belief, I did not choose this life. Being a guard, the drinking, the women it wasn't what I wanted." 

"Really. It would seem that you did a good job at hiding your disdain for your forced circumstances," Danielle said with a caustic tone in her voice. Now it was Antoine's turn to wince at the words. 

"I wasted most of my life doing nothing in Aquitaine. My mother, God rest her soul, was indulgent to the point of destruction of my moral character. I found from a very early age that I could have anything I wanted if I shouted loud enough and frequently I did. My father died when I was five, and I became the Duke. Of course I had staff who oversaw the running of my estates for me, but as I entered my teens I wanted more control of what was mine. I wanted more responsibility in running my estates. However, my mother had married again. The Marquis de Marseilles, my step father was not an easy man to get on with and he believed that before I should be given responsibility I should be taught some discipline. This had little to do with my behaviour however and more to do with his son. Claude was a year older than I and we did not   
get on well at all. I overshadowed him in everything. I had a higher status than he, better income, I was a far superior swordsman and he resented that. I tried to be what my step father wanted me to be, but that was never enough. When I was sixteen he was still controlling my life. He sent me away to join the Royal military academy and eventually become a guard. I had no liking for war or military duty at all and so at this point I stopped being the son he wanted me to be." 

"And what sort of son was that?" 

"Obedient, pious, moral. These were qualities he had advocated for many years. He felt for me to be any less would be to disgrace him. I felt I had to break his control over me and so I rebelled. I know that this does not excuse my actions, but it is the only explanation that I can offer. As soon as I joined the guard I threw myself fully into the lifestyle that is enjoyed by many of the men. I joined many of the captains in their drinking sessions, I allowed myself to get sucked into reckless fights with anybody who happened to cross my path. I began to chase women. I had little taste for the brothels which many of my companions frequented, so I turned to the ladies of the court for my pleasure. I had heard many stories about how a guards uniform was very seductive to high born ladies. My friends had never had any luck, but this did not stop me. For years it was my favourite past time to choose a lady and then set about seducing her. I rarely failed in my task. I found Marguerite a very beautiful woman and I could not resist. She was seventeen by this time and I had it on good authority that she had entertained many lovers from the court, but none from the guard. I felt that she would be a worthy conquest. It took little to seduce her. My form of flattery appealed to her vanity. I do believe that she fancied that I would propose marriage to her, she would have delighted in turning me down, only the Prince was good enough for her. I enjoyed my folly with her for a week or so and then I moved onto the next vapid courtier." 

"And this was the life you led? All those women, never regretting how you treated them." 

"I never had time to regret. I usually found that they had moved on to somebody else very quickly. I had my mission and that was to irritate my step-father. When he died two years ago, I found I could not stop living the lifestyle I had begun without losing some respect from the guards who I believed were my friends. I had an awesome reputation to uphold and I did it in a way that would have made any immoral man proud. Of course I feel guilt now, what sort of a man would I be if I did not?" 

"I take it Sabine de Bruges was one of your lovers," Danielle said standing up. "I know that she can be a very spiteful woman, but I think there was more to her outburst than simple spite." 

"And you would be right Your Highness. I engaged in a somewhat odd relationship with Sabine. I suppose now, looking back, she was my mistress. I used her between lovers, of course she did the same to me. We used each other in the way we deserved." 

"Did you ever feel any affection for her?" 

"No, never. I despised her as a woman, but she was a great beauty and somebody who I could keep in the background when other plans went wrong. I think she is a little angry with me still about finishing our relationship." 

"Why did you?" 

"I had been given my first real post as a guard, at the manor. When I first wrote the letter breaking it off, I told her that it was because my work was keeping me away from the court, but that was a lie. The moment I first saw your sister Jacqueline, I felt something that I'd never felt   
before. I was just helping her out of a carriage when she had come to visit the Queen, but something about her touched me even then. As I spent more time with her my regard for her grew very quickly. I didn't even realise that what I felt was love until a few days ago. The sensation was so alien to me, it took another person pointing it out to make me realise. But now I know that it is love, and being here without her, knowing what she thinks of me, I just want to die for what I have done to her." Tears were forming in his eyes. 

As he said this last part, Danielle had watched him closely. The sincere looks of tenderness and pain on his face were more than enough to convince her that his feelings for Jacqueline were genuine. She could no longer doubt that this was a man who loved her as much as it was possible to love another. This was her soul mate and Danielle knew that they should be together. 

There was a knock at the door. Antoine stood and walked over to the window, so as not to let this intruder know that he was crying. Danielle called the person in. It was a servant with the drinks she had sent Hélène for. 

"Thank you Celeste," she said as the tray was placed on the table. "Could you please go and ask for Captain Polignac's horse to be saddled immediately?" She looked over at Antoine, who was now looking at her. "I believe he has somebody that he must see." 

"Yes Your Highness," the servant said as she curtseyed an left the room. 

"I do believe you to be sincere in your love for Jacqueline Captain, and I think that she needs you as you need her. I think that it might be wise for you to go after her now, and for you to tell her what you just told me." 

"Thank you Your Highness," he took her hand and kissed it. 

"I think it the right thing to do, brother." He smiled as she said this and dashed from the room. Danielle only hoped that he could catch Jacqueline. But for now she had other business to attend to. 

Members of the royal court were still gathered around the palace discussing the events of that afternoon. Danielle had only one person she wanted to speak to though. She had found Hélène and Steven in their drawing room and asked them to join her. She felt that to do this she had to look the part of a Princess and so her entourage would be necessary. 

In the centre of a large group of women, stood the object of her excursion. 

"Sabine," she said as she made her way towards her. "Might I have a word?" 

"Certainly Your Highness," she said. It was obvious by the look on her face that she expected to be thanked for revealing Antoine's chequered past. She began to walk away from the group. 

"There is no need for you to move anywhere, I can say what I need to say he0re. When you gave us the information about your friends in court those months ago, which led to our being able to punish the traitors, the King gave you the benefit of doubt that you had no involvement in the plot.   
He was right to do so, after all you had helped us. However, I do not believe that what you did this afternoon was intended to do anything other than hurt those who your comments were directed at." The smile quickly faded from her face. 

"Your Highness I..." 

"Do not interrupt Your Princess. I am not finished. This sort of behaviour would usually be over looked, but not when it involves a much loved sister of mine. Your actions can not be ignored. I feel that what I am about to do is greatly deserved and it is my right to do it. I believe the King will agree with my telling you that you must never again return to this court. For as long as the Valois rule this country, you are to remain a stranger to us. Any attempt to gain admittance will result in your being forcibly removed by the guards and placed in the stocks. All members of the court will be informed that the Royal family will not accept invitations to any event where you are in attendance. From this moment on you cease to exist as a member of this court" 

"Your Highness, I..." 

"I said do not interrupt. This punishment I give, applies only to you. Any children you might have will be more than welcome to attend court, but you must not be with them. You must simply explain that you are not welcome." Sabine looked stunned. her plan had backfired badly. "Now I must ask you to leave. Captain Lacroix, will you please escort Mademoiselle de Bruge from the palace grounds?" 

"Certainly Your Highness." With that Danielle turned and walked back to her chambers. She felt that she deserved a drink. It had been a difficult day, she just had to hope that it would all turn out fine in the end. 


	21. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Twenty-One 

As Jacqueline rode through the woods she could barely see a thing. Darkness was quickly falling and the tears were still coming fast, blinding her. She had been riding for over an hour now and had no idea where she was or where she was heading. All that she knew was that the palace was nowhere in sight, exactly the way she wanted it. She was unable to concentrate on anything other than the picture that she had formed in her mind of Marguerite and Antoine together. 

Her wonderful, perfect Antoine had been proved to be no more than a man, despite her conviction that he was a gift, sent to her from God. What could he have possibly seen in Marguerite? He was so witty and charming and she was so vapid. What could they have possibly talked about?   
Jacqueline had been playing an imaginary conversation between them in her mind. 

Marguerite would be snuggled up to him and would say something like: 'Tell me how wonderful I am again.'   
He would reply with: 'You milady, are the most beautiful creature I ever beheld.'   
'More beautiful than Sabine?'   
'Yes.'   
'And Eloise?'   
'And Jacqueline?'   
'Of course, that fat cow could never compare to you. You know what they say about her at court.'

'What?"   
'That she only goes for the food.' The two of them would then laugh and kiss. 

No matter how badly these thoughts tortured Jacqueline, she could not get them out of their mind. It was no more than she deserved though. She had allowed herself to believe in a better life. In a love that was solely hers. She had caused the damage by allowing herself to lose sight of reality whilst she was trapped in her little cloud of love. 

How could she have been so wrong in judging his character? She had spent so much time with him, how could she not know what he was? Sabine had made it perfectly clear that he had entertained many lovers in his time. Was this his method of seduction? Promises of love and marriage to make a lady forget her virtue. Had he been through this sham with Marguerite? Was she just his latest target? Just another courtier to seduce and discard. For all she loved him, the feeling of hatred towards the man she had pledged to spend her life with, were overwhelming. 

Suddenly a fox appeared in the road. Her horse reared up and she was thrown from the saddle, to the ground. Fortunately the ground was soft due to the last fall of rain. Nothing was hurt but her feelings; injured but her pride; broken but her heart. She pulled herself out of the mud to her feet. Her horse had disappeared into the woods and she was left alone. She began to walk along the boggy path, still crying. 

She had no idea where she was going to go, without money or a horse, she was pretty much stranded in the woods. She had to find somewhere to shelter. She did not like the idea of being alone in this place after dark. perhaps she could find a farm and take shelter in a barn or something, just until the next morning. 

Just beyond the trees she could see some sort of orchard. She moved closer so that she could get a better look. She moved back again almost instantly. She would know the manor vineyards anywhere. She had ridden through every inch of this property and would know it blindfold. She   
had no desire to go back to the manor though. Not now. Returning would require her to do some explaining and she did not think that she could go through that. Also seeing the place where she had fallen in love would cause her nothing but pain. 

So she carried on walking down the path, away from the manor. The love she felt for Antoine was still as strong as ever, but she was overwhelmed with a hatred for him, which love could not make her ignore. What he had done was a terrible thing and he had to be punished for it, she knew that. However she knew that her love would eventually upset her anger. What she wouldn't give to be back in that state of ignorance with Antoine perfect again and by her side. If he would stay with her then she would not mind a lifetime of lies, just so long as they could be together. 

She knew though that it would not have been that way. He would have probably left her as he had the others, taking her pride with him. If he had asked her, she would have given him anything and that included her virtue. She had been and was still so blinded by love anything he wanted   
would have been his. She had to count herself lucky that she had found out before she had lost more than she could possibly gain back. 

As she walked, she heard a rustling in the trees nearby. There was something watching her. She could hear the breathing but she could not see it. It seemed like it was larger than most of the creatures that would usually be found in those woods. 

"Who's there?" she called. There was no answer. "Show yourself," she commanded. Still there was no reply. "Please come out. As you see I have no weapon and I have nothing to take." She suddenly saw a flash of something moving in the trees and before she knew it, a child darted out of the bushes and ran off. She quickly pursued the child. She wasn't sure why. It just seemed as if that is what she should do. 

For something so small this child was quick and it was not long before Jacqueline had lost it. It had probably dived into the woods again. Probably scared of her. Suddenly she felt something small and hard hit the top of her head. "Ow!" she cried, looking up. The child who she had been   
chasing was now up in a high tree with an armful of chestnuts. "What did you do that for?" she cried, looking hard at the child. 

It was a little girl. She could only have been about eight. What on Earth was she doing in the woods alone? She threw down another chestnut. This time it struck Jacqueline on the shoulder. "Will you stop that?" Jacqueline called. The child pouted. 

"Why don't you come down?" Jacqueline asked. She was nervous about the little girl being up such a high tree. Also those nuts could not do any damage when down on the ground. 

She seemed to ponder this idea before scrambling off her branch and down the trunk. She landed about a foot away from Jacqueline. They looked at each other for a minute. This was a beautiful child. Her hair was long and thick, her eyes dark like the chestnuts she was throwing and her skin a wonderful olive colour. 

"You're not a gypsy!" She said bluntly. 

"That's right, are you a gypsy" Jacqueline replied. The little girl nodded. that explained why she was alone in the woods. It also meant that the rest of the band were not far away. 

"What's your name?" 

"Jacqueline." 

"Jacqueline," she mused. "Like Danielle's sister." Jacqueline was taken aback by this. This must be a member of the band who Danielle had befriended those months ago. 

"What is your name?" 

"My papa said that I shouldn't talk to strangers in the woods. Not everyone is as honest as the gypsies." 

"But I'm not a stranger," Jacqueline said. "I'm a friend." She crouched down beside the girl and held her hand out in friendship. The girl looked at it, before placing her little hand in Jacqueline's outstretched palm. 

"I'm Esmerelda," she said. "Do you want to walk with me?" Jacqueline nodded. The two set off along the path again. "Why were you crying back there?" 

"You were watching me?" Jacqueline asked. The little girl blushed and nodded. "Why?" 

"I wanted to know why such a pretty lady was on her own in the woods. What would a pretty lady like you have to cry about?" 

"It was nothing," Jacqueline replied. 

"No it wasn't," Esmerelda said. "If it was nothing you wouldn't have cried like that." Jacqueline just looked at her. Were all children this observant? 

"Esmerelda, can you keep a secret?" She nodded, an excited glint in her eye. "I'm running away from somebody." 

"Like Henry is always doing." When she said this there was a gleam in her eyes. Jacqueline had the feeling that the Danielle had some competition for Henry's affection. "Why did you want to run away?" 

"There was somebody there, who had done something bad and I did not want to see him anymore." 

"Was he your husband?" 

"No he was not. Why do you ask?" 

"When my sister ran away it was because she didn't want to see her husband anymore. I was glad, he was horrible." 

"He was not my husband." 

"But you did love him though. I know that." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I just know. I'm good at that. Mama said that one day I will matchmake the whole band." Jacqueline was astounded that such a little child could have such a knowledge of the intricacies of love. "He must have done something very bad indeed if you are running away. Nobody who is as in love as you are runs away without it being very bad." 

"Yes it was," a voice from behind them said. They both spun round to see Captain Laurent, holding his own horse and the one which had escaped from Jacqueline. 

"Marc!" Esmerelda said running up to him. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He received her warmly. She then suddenly drew away and looked at him sternly. "Why have you and Henry and Danielle and Steven and Hélène not been to see us?" 

"We have all been very busy at the palace. We have had visitors." 

"Well I think you have all been very rude and you should all come and say sorry as soon as possible." 

"Quite right milady." 

"Have you come to take Jacqueline back to the palace?" 

"How did you know I had run away from the palace?" 

"I just knew. I think you should go back and talk to him. It can't have been that bad and you'll miss out if you don't. You only have one soul-mate you know. I though Henry would have told you that, I've told him enough times." She then disappeared back into the woods. 

"So you've met Esmerelda." Laurent said. "The Gypsies own Cupid." 

"Yes. She's a remarkable child." 

"She is that." Jacqueline was pondering what Esmerelda had said as Marc talked. 

"Prince Henry has asked me to ask you to return to the manor for your safety." Marc did not want her to go back to the palace. He did not want Polignac trying to worm his way out of what he had done. If he ever had a chance to put him out of the picture and give himself a chance, this was it. 

"I do not wish to go back to the manor. There are too many memories there." Laurent could see the hurt in her eyes. She really had been in love. "Tell me Marc, be honest. What did Antoine do when I left?" He desperately wanted to lie and say that he had done nothing, but he could not. 

"He ran after you, but the princess stopped him. He wanted to talk to you." Tears were forming in her eyes. Laurent recognised the tenderness behind them on hearing news of her beloved. At this moment he realised that he had no chance. The best thing he could do was to ensure that Jacqueline was happy. "Perhaps, you should do as Esmerelda says." 

"What?" Jacqueline said. 

"Go back and talk to him. I don't think it is all that bad." 

"Not that bad!" 

"Milady, do not imagine that he is alone in what he has done. There are many in the guard who have the same appetites as he and many have gone on the be good husbands. Do not delude yourself into thinking that you will ever find a man who is a saint, because they do not exist. We all have feet of clay" 

"So you think I should give him another chance?" 

"I think you should listen to him. You do not want to miss out do you. I think you might get a pleasant surprise if you give him the chance to talk." Jacqueline smiled and took her horse. 

"Thankyou Marc." She kissed him on the cheek and mounted her steed. "I think you ought to go and make that visit you promised now. I will be alright." With that she galloped off, back to the palace, and maybe , back to happiness. 


	22. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma by Emma - Part Twenty-Two 

"Where are you Jacqueline?" Antoine whispered to himself as he looked down the path that led into the wood. He had been following the trail he thought she had probably used for over an hour and there was no sign of her. He was beginning to get worried. It was now completely dark. He would be worried about himself in these circumstances, but Jacqueline. His heart nearly stopped beating every time he thought that any harm would come to her. 

He lightly dug his heels into the horse's rump to make him start moving into the woods. The horse seemed less pleased about going in there than he was, but he had to. He did not care who he came across, just so long as he found Jacqueline before she ran into somebody he would rather she not. He just had to hope that Laurent had found her. 

He was a little vexed at the thought of Laurent being sent after her. What sort of poison would he be telling her about him if he were given the chance. Laurent and Antoine were never friends, that was no secret. Laurent disapproved of the womanising ways of many of his fellow guards and Antoine was the chief of that particular brigade. Antoine did not trust Laurent. He seemed so moral and faultless. No man was as perfect as he appeared to be. He was definitely hiding something. 

For now though he had to concentrate on the task at hand, finding Jacqueline and guiding her to somewhere safe. He did not care right now if she would not speak with him. He did not deserve to be acknowledged by her, let alone have her say an angry word to him. He just wanted to be able to see her, to make sure that she was all right. he would give anything to ensure her safety. He did not even mind the idea of Laurent poisoning her mind. 

He spurred his horse to go a little quicker. He was sure she must have come this way. The manor lay in this direction and if he knew her, she would always return to the manor. She lived for that place. It would be instinctive for her to return in time of trouble. He was not so sure that she would actually go to the manor though, that would seem inappropriate somehow. She would probably have made it as far as the perimeters and just carried on past. Antoine always seems to instinctively know exactly where someone would go. He was not known as the best tracker and huntsman in the guard for nothing. 

He began to move a little deeper into the forest. He was just praying that this time he was wrong and she had indeed gone back to the manor. The idea of her alone in the woods with all of those thieves and gypsies about was too much for him. Looking down at the forest floor he could tell that horses had come down this way recently. That could of course be anyone, but he had a feeling that he was going the right way, so he followed his instinct and continued further into the dense trees. 

The look on Jacqueline's face when Sabine had first mentioned Marguerite's name was heartbreaking, but it was all Antoine could see in his mind. Those flawless features contorted in a hurt look was unbearably sad, but she looked beautiful even when she wasn't smiling. 

Suddenly Antoine saw something moving on the other side of the trees. It was another horse and rider, heading in the opposite direction. He stopped his horse and turned to look as it came out of the forest to where the paths met just behind him. A flash of raven hair and a beautiful green gown on the back of a grey mare was all he needed to see to know that this was his Jacqueline. He quickly turned his horse and began to gallop after her. 

"Jacqueline" he yelled as she came back into view. She did not hear him. Either that or she was just ignoring him. He couldn't blame he if she was. 

"Jacqueline!" She still did not hear him. She was heading along the road back towards the palace. He feared what she planned to say when she returned. He knew he deserved no better, but he would not be able to bear it if she told him that she never wanted to see him again. Of course the only thing to do if that happened would be to resign his commission from the guard and retire to his estates. He could live alone. Steven Grey had done that for years and he was fine, a little lonely perhaps, but still sane. He deserved to be lonely after what he had done. 

He dug his heels into the horse to try and make it move faster. Jacqueline was an accomplished horsewoman, but even she was no match for Antoine. He never failed to catch up with someone he was pursuing. Perhaps that was his problem. 

As he gained slowly on her, he continued to call her name. It wasn't until he was practically level with her that she eventually heard him and quickly turned her head to look. Antoine smiled as her gaze momentarily met his. His smile, however, faded when he saw a low hanging branch quickly come into view, right in Jacqueline's path. Before he even had time to think, he reached out and grabbed hold of her, pulling her from the saddle. He continued to hold on to her for a few moments, before he lost his grip and she fell to the floor. 

He pulled on the reins to stop his horse and jumped down to the ground, running over to where Jacqueline lay in the middle of the road. 

"Jacqueline!" He practically screamed as he ran towards his fiancee who was lying in a crumpled heap. He flung himself on the ground beside her. Gently he rolled her over so that he could see if she was injured. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that her eyes were closed. Princess Danielle had almost died due to falling from a horse, how could he live if Jacqueline actually did die? 

"Jacqueline, wake up!" He commanded. "Listen to me damn it" he said, almost as if he was talking to one of his men. He would do anything to make her wake up. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, but still there was no sign of movement. The tears that had threatened to seep from his eyes all day burst forward in pathetic sobs. He gently gathered her up and pulled her close to him. Tears were streaming down his face and he was wailing in a way he had never thought possible of a grown man. He had caused this. His evil immorality had driven the one woman he truly loved to her death. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He sat in the middle of the road like that for five minutes, not wanting to be parted from his love. Then suddenly he felt a hand running slowly down his back and heard a soft groaning. He drew back from his embrace and looked straight into Jacqueline's eyes which were now open and very much alive. He could not speak, he simply pulled her close to him and kissed with all the passion and love that had manifested within him since she had run from his side in court. 

Jacqueline's first instinct when she felt Antoine's lips on hers was to accept it and return the love. However, images of Marguerite began to dance around in her head and she soon remembered exactly what she was doing out here in the middle of the road. She placed her hands on Antoine's shoulders and pushed firmly so as to put some space between them. As much as she wanted to be as close to him as possible, she knew that if she fell under his spell now, she would never be able to say what she was returning to the palace to say. 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, realising that what he had done must have repulsed her. After all why should she love him now? 

"Well you should be," Jacqueline said trying to stand. Her legs buckled beneath her and a flash of pain seared through her skull. She cried out in pain and Antoine scrambled up so as to stop her falling to the floor again. He gently put his hand around her waist and she placed her arm around his shoulder. He guided her to the edge of the road and sat her down at the base of an oak. 

Jacqueline looked up at the vast tree and smiled. Trees seemed to be playing a big role in her life at the moment. For a minute or so Antoine just stood and looked at her, not sure if he should speak or not. He was too afraid of what she might do if he said anything out of turn. 

"You can sit down you know," Jacqueline said, a little irritated at his just standing there. Antoine said nothing, he simply sat beside her at the base of the tree. He had not realised just how cold it was until now. He could feel Jacqueline shivering. He quickly removed his black guards cloak and wrapped it around her. He gave no heed to the icy cold stabbing through his tunic, it was her he was worried about. 

For a while they sat in total silence. They both were wondering how to broach the subject both wanted to talk about. It was Jacqueline who finally found the courage to speak first. 

"Why did you come after me Antoine? Don't you think you did enough back there in court? Or do you just like to finish the job completely before moving onto your next hapless conquest?" 

Antoine winced as she said these words to him. This language that she used was harsh and bitter and it did not suit her, but she had every right to use those words. He was just sad that he had been the cause of giving her that right. 

"Answer me!" Jacqueline demanded. "Or am I so low in your opinion that I do not even warrant an explanation even when you owe me that much?" 

"I'm sorry," Antoine said. "But I know not where to begin." 

"The beginning is usually a good place," Jacqueline replied, the sarcasm obvious in her voice. Antoine took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her everything he had told Princess Danielle earlier. 

Jacqueline sat in silence and listened as the story of Antoine's life unfolded before her. It was a tale she recognised well. One parent who was indulgent to the point of ruin, another who couldn't care less, the need to rebel. As he went through what he had done in the latter part of his life to date, she was shocked by his brutal honesty. She knew that he was holding nothing back and she respected him for not glossing over the worse parts. 

Finally he came to the end of the narrative he had told the Princess and to the things that he wanted only Jacqueline to hear. 

"When I came to the manor I assumed that you would now of my reputation or of my relationship with your sister..." 

"Do not call her that," Jacqueline said sharply, speaking for the first time since he began his story. "She is not my sister, she is a whore." 

"Please do not say that," Antoine said. "If you think that of her, what must you think of me? I can't afford for you to hate me Jacqueline." 

"You have acted reprehensibly and I cannot for a second say I feel any pity for you, but in an odd sort of way you can justify your actions. She on the other hand, cannot. She had everything she ever wanted. My mother saw us all go without so that her precious Marguerite could have everything and still that wasn't enough for her. She is nothing more than a spoiled whore and she is getting everything she deserves." 

"When I realised that you knew nothing about my past," Antoine said, returning them back to the subject at hand. "I decided that was the best thing, would be if you didn't know. I couldn't bear the thought of you thinking ill of me. Our friendship was too precious for that. I never gave a   
thought to the idea that somebody else would tell you. I was blind. Blinded by you, your beauty, your elegance. Eventually I realised that I was blinded by love. I wouldn't blame you if you did not listen to me now, I know I don't deserve it, but please believe that the sentiments I expressed to you yesterday were true." 

"What sentiments? I want to hear you say them," Jacqueline said, looking straight at him, with a pleading look on her face. 

"I will never tire of saying what I said to you yesterday. Jacqueline I love you. I never pretended to be in love before. The emotions I felt with others were nothing compared to what I feel even when I'm in the same room as you." He took her hand and Jacqueline made no attempt to stop him. "When I touch you it's so beautiful an experience that I could die at that moment and be confident that I could be no happier. When I can't be near you, I want to die" As he said this he looked straight into Jacqueline's eyes and she could see the sincerity that lay within them. 

She made no reply to what he said, she simply leant forward and lay her lips on his. Any doubts she had in her mind of him never loving her were gone and as he accepted her gesture of belief all of the happiness she had felt just hours before came rushing back to her. 

Tears fell from her eyes. He placed his hands on her face and brushed away the tiny droplets of salt water with his thumbs. "Marry me Jacqueline," he whispered. "Please tell me that your forgive me by being my wife. I promise that I will dedicate my life to your happiness. I will be your slave if you will just be with me. Just love me Jacqueline. I ask nothing more of you but your love." Jacqueline said nothing. She couldn't. She did not want to ruin this moment with words of her own. She simply kissed him again and he accepted this as an acceptance. 

They sat at the base of that oak for over an hour in each other's arms. No words passed their lips. Some things didn't need to be said and their love was one of those things. It existed everywhere, through their entire beings. It was bigger than words and more simple. It just was. 


	23. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma - Part Twenty Three   
  
Danielle walked down the corridor, towards her parlour in a daze. Like every other member of the Royal Family, she was stunned by what had played out before her eyes that afternoon. She had no idea that any of this had happened in Antoine's past. Why hadn't Henry told her? He must surely have known, that sort of gossip is not usually so well kept in a place like this. But then again, they had no idea that things had become so serious between Jacqueline and Captain Polignac. They had made a good job at keeping it a secret.   
  
She came to the doors to her chamber. Du Lac, the guard who was usually on the door, held open the door for her, Hélène and Steven to pass through. Danielle stopped however to address the young man. She had come to know him quite well over the past couple of months. He was only 20 and this was his first important post. "Tell me Renard," Danielle said, looking straight at him. It was not her way to be at all indirect. "Has Prince Henry been here at all this afternoon?" She had not seen him since he left her to speak alone with Antoine.   
  
"No Your Highness," he said quietly, obviously still intimidated by her position. Usually Danielle would have delivered her little lecture about him being her equal, but she was not in the right spirits.   
  
"Thank you Renard, you may take an hour off if you wish, Lord Grey will be here."   
  
"Thank you Your Highness," he said before scuttling away. The small party of three passed through the door and closed it behind them. Danielle took her usual seat by the window and Hélène and Steven sat on a chaise together. As Danielle gazed out into the courtyard, Steven and Hélène spoke in muffled tones so as not to disturb her.   
  
The courtyard was now lit by torches as darkness had fallen on the province. Danielle was a little worried about Jacqueline. She had still not returned and no word had been sent that she had been found. Perhaps she was waiting until she could return unseen by the vultures of the court who would give anything to see her a broken woman.   
  
Danielle was hoping that Antoine had been able to catch her and tell her his story. She could not bear it if Jacqueline was deprived of the love that Antoine surely felt for her, because of a evil tongued little snipe like Sabine de Bruges. She smiled to herself as she thought of the look on Sabine's face when she had heard what Danielle had to say to her. As soon as it had happened she had gone straight to the King and Queen to   
inform them of what she had done, hoping that they would not disapprove of her actions. The King had let out a raucous laugh, explaining that it was the best punishment he had heard in years and the Queen had said how she had been looking for a way to get rid of that family for years. After that surely none of them would have the nerve to show their faces at court for a good few years.   
  
Danielle was not surprised that Antoine had fallen so desperately for Jacqueline if that was the quality of woman he was so used to. Not only was Jacqueline very beautiful, but she was good natured and sweet and very intelligent. She was surprised that she had not seen the signs of their regard for each other earlier. She knew somebody who probably had though.   
  
"Hélène," she said, braking into the conversation that was going on opposite her.   
  
"Yes Danielle," Hélène replied.   
  
"When we were at the manor or even after, did you ever see any signs of regard between my sister and Captain Polignac? I must confess that I did not, but I am not possessed of the same powers of insight as you are."   
  
"I suspected that Jacqueline had an affection for somebody and I must confess I did believe it to be Captain Polignac, after all he was the only man she had experienced close contact with."   
  
"Did you ever think that he shared these feelings?" Hélène looked at Steven at this point. He had told her many times of loving glances and jealous glares directed from the Captain to Jacqueline that Hélène had not herself witnessed.   
  
"I never saw any particular signs myself but I do believe that he did share her affection."   
  
"On many occasions I saw Captain Polignac's countenance change when in the presence of Mademoiselle Jacqueline," Steven said, joining the conversation. "Most often he displayed a softening whenever she were near, sometimes it was quite clear that he was jealous when she conversed with other men. These are things which are started by more than a mere attraction but by strong affection and more usually, love."   
  
Danielle looked at him with utter astonishment. He had never displayed such a tender side to his character in her presence. Hélène, however, was not at all surprised. When they were alone together he would drop his stern outer shell immediately and would give her a glimpse of who he really was. He would never let her get too close to what he really felt, but she saw enough to know that he was more than the soldier he pretended to be.   
  
"So you think that their relationship has been going on for a while then. It is most odd that she did not tell me."   
  
"It is most probable that nothing was happening. I saw signs of love within them, but nothing that said they had a relationship that transcended that of friendship. I think that all that has gone between them has happened since Jacqueline has been here." Danielle said nothing. A nagging thought suddenly came into her head. It had been Henry who had first brought up the subject of the engagement before court. Exactly   
how much did he know, and how long had he known it?   
  
Just then, as if she had been sending out a signal, calling him to her, the door to the parlour opened and in walked Henry. Steven jumped up, ready to draw his sword to ward off any unwelcome intruder. He also, instinctively, jumped in front of Hélène first. Henry raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "I'm sorry Your highness," Steven said, moving out of the way so that Hélène might be seen. This action did not escape Danielle's notice, it did not escape Henry's either, but they had different   
feelings about what had happened.   
  
"That's all right Lord Grey," Henry said, a little coolly. "I'm glad to see your doing your job." 'Even if you are jumping in front of the wrong woman'.   
  
"Henry I must speak with you," Danielle said, clearing the tension that had suddenly built up in that room.   
  
"Of course my darling, shall we retire to our chambers?" Danielle nodded. Their bedroom sounded like a good idea. She needed some answers from him, but that did not mean that she could not get a little more at the same time. She always felt, when she went almost a whole day without at least stealing a kiss from him, that she would explode before they got to their chambers that night.   
  
The two of them walked down the corridor together, both of them looking forward to what would happen behind those large oak doors.   
  
"Jacqueline has returned," Henry said. "She was with Captain Polignac. I think that they may have reached an understanding." Danielle breathed a sigh of relief. This was the outcome she had been hoping for ever since Antoine had poured his heart out to her that afternoon.   
  
As they reached the room, Henry opened the door and allowed Danielle to enter before him. He had things that he needed to tell her. However first things first. He slid his arms around her waist and drew her close to him. "I have been waiting for this moment all day," he whispered.   
  
"Me too," she replied, laying her lips on his. They stood locked in that embrace for several minutes. They both almost forgot what they had originally made them need the privacy. Somewhere in their minds they knew that this wasn't the reason, but when they were so close how could they think of anything else?   
  
Eventually Danielle was able to force herself away from him so that she could say what she needed to say. "Henry, there is something I need to ask you."   
  
"Yes my darling," he murmured as he buried his face in her hair. She pushed him away and walked towards the window   
  
"It occurred to me today that you know more about Jacqueline and Captain Polignac than you have told me. How long have you known about them."   
  
"Only since yesterday. Antoine came to me yesterday to ask my permission to marry."   
  
"And you did not feel the need to share this information with you wife? Especially since the bride to be was my sister."   
  
"He had not yet asked her at this point, I didn't feel it my place to spread news that had not yet happened. It would have been nothing more than idle gossip and I know how much you hate that." Danielle scowled at him. She had been caught out by her own logic.   
  
"Well that maybe, but you could have at least given me a hint. You have no idea what a shock I got this afternoon when they announced it. I nearly fainted on hearing the other little revelations."   
  
"I suppose I should at least have prepared you for that, although I had no idea that it would come out so quickly and so publicly."   
  
"But it is all sorted now and they are to be married?"   
  
"I believe so. I haven't spoken to them but they looked much happier on their return than when they left." Danielle broke out into a broad smile and rushed into Henry's arms.   
  
"I am so happy for her, I know what it feels like when you know that your love belongs to you and you alone."   
  
"I think we both know how that feels," he kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.   
  
"I cannot believe I got it so long. I had convinced myself that Jacqueline was in love with Marc and that she would marry him." A sudden thought came into her mind, what about Marc? She had not given him a single thought, but surely this must have caused him some upset. Jacqueline may not have been in love with him, but Danielle could not convince herself that he had felt nothing for her.   
  
"Henry could you please excuse me for a while?" Danielle said. "I have some business I forgot about."   
  
"Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" Henry asked gently kissing her neck. Danielle was tempted to forget about it but she could not, this was something she had to get over with."   
  
"No Henry, I have to do this now." She untangled her arms from his and left the room. "I'll be back in a while and we can continue here."   
  
Danielle left the room in search of Captain Laurent and it did not take long to find him. He was walking towards their chambers.   
  
"Your Highness," he said, bowing. "I was just on my way to inform you that your sister has returned."   
  
"Henry told me. Thank you for going after her."   
  
"It is my duty to do as the Prince asks Your highness. I met up with a friend of yours while out. Esmerelda sends some forceful words for your not having been to see her." 

  
"I can imagine," Danielle replied thinking about the little gypsy girl. "Marc, may I talk with you in private?"   
  
"Of course Your Highness." They began to walk   
  
"Marc, over the past month or so I have noticed a change in your demeanour and I'm a little worried about the cause of that."   
  
"Your Highness, I don't understand."   
  
"Perhaps we should speak in private." Danielle opened the door to her parlour. Steven and Hélène had gone. The two of them walked into the room. "Why don't you sit down Marc?" He did this.   
  
"Your Highness, I don't really understand what you wanted to talk to me about."   
  
"Marc, I'm not going to skirt around this issue. I know that you had feelings for Jacqueline."   
  
"Was I really that obvious?" Danielle nodded smiling.   
  
"This must be really difficult for you. I just wanted to know how you are feeling," Danielle said. "I'm concerned that this might hit you hard."   
  
"Thank you Your Highness, but you mustn't worry about me. I won't deny that I had feelings for your sister. She is a remarkable woman. But I realise now that I'm getting what I deserve."   
  
"I don't understand," Danielle said.   
  
"I have been keeping something from you all for several years." Danielle sat beside him. "Why do you think I never asked Jacqueline to marry me before?"   
  
"You never had the chance," Danielle suggested.   
  
"I had plenty of chances, but there was something very important which kept me from doing so. I first met Estelle de Lioncourt when I was 18."   
  
"Now I really don't understand."   
  
"You Highness, I have been engaged to Estelle for 6 years ." Danielle was shocked. How could he have kept this a secret for so long. Did Henry know any of this?   
  
"We felt that we had to keep it a secret. Estelle's father is a Duke and would not have agreed with her choice of husband. We decided that as soon as I gained high enough status in the guard we would be married. Then I met Jacqueline and my emotions were thrown into turmoil. I still had feelings for Estelle, but Jacqueline was unlike anyone I had ever met. I thought that I would be able to get over my infatuation, but my feelings if anything grew stronger. I was getting to a point where I was willing to   
break off my engagement and ask Jacqueline to marry me."   
  
"But Antoine got there first." Marc nodded. "What are you going to do now?"   
  
"Try to forget about Jacqueline, marry Estelle as I had promised."   
  
"But you were willing to forget about Estelle when you thought you might have somebody better." Danielle was a little angry at him.   
  
"I don't expect you to feel sorry for me Your Highness."   
  
"Don't worry Marc, I don't. But I do understand that Jacqueline is very special, and that it isn't difficult to fall for her. I think that you should marry Estelle." Danielle stood up to leave the room and go back to Henry. As she walked through the door she turned back to make one final remark   
  
"I hope you will be happy Marc, and I wish that Estelle will be too. I think that she and Jacqueline are the one's who deserve it here." She then returned to her husband, not feeling so sorry for Marc as she had when she left Henry earlier.


	24. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma - Part Twenty Four   
  
"Mmm, please don't stop," Jacqueline murmured as Antoine's lips once again found that spot at the base of her throat that both of them were glad he had discovered. She shuddered as his hands began to gently stroke the back of her neck. These were the moments she lived for. These times alone with Antoine were perfect.   
  
Jacqueline gently placed her hands on his face and lifted his head so that her eyes looked straight into his. She wanted to taste his lips and he obliged her willingly. She still could not believe that he was hers. She feared that she would wake up and find all of this was a dream. Henry had told her that he often thought that his marriage to Danielle was a dream and that when he woke up he would be beside Princess Gabriella.   
  
"I love you Jacqueline," Antoine mumbled between kisses. "Do you love me?" Jacqueline laughed, of all the questions he could ask her that was the stupidest.   
  
"Antoine, darling. I love you mind body and soul, I love you more than you could possibly imagine."   
  
"Oh I think I can imagine it. I live it after all." She flashed him a dazzling smile before he returned his lips to hers and she descended into a hazy dream world where nothing existed except her and Antoine.   
  
*******   
  
Jacqueline woke suddenly, jostled awake by the movement of the carriage. She stretched out her arms and looked around, a little disoriented. How long had she been asleep and where was she now? Was what she had just seen really a dream?   
  
She looked out of the window into the fog which clung to every part of the Dordogne countryside. Through the veil of thin mist she could just about make out the imposing shape of Hautefort coming into view. That explained where she was but she was still unsure of whether her dream was a complete fabrication of her own mind. The idea of her being with Antoine seemed too perfect to be real. Things like that did not happen to her.   
  
She stuck her head out of the window and looked around. She saw two members of the Royal Guard escorting the carriage, neither of them were Antoine. She shifted over to the other side and looked out of that window. Sure enough, he was there riding alongside the carriage. At first she just looked at him, but then he blew her a kiss and she smiled brightly at him. That answered all of the doubts she had in her head. She returned his gesture and sat back down in the carriage, content to know that she was living her dream.   
  
The disorientation she had felt on waking had now gone and she could remember everything that had happened in the past few weeks perfectly. After she had spoken to Antoine in the woods on that unforgettable day, she had returned to the palace with him and they had spent the entire   
night talking. They had each learned everything there was to know about each other and both had decided that there was nothing about the other that they would change. It had made them the people they were. They would not be so perfect for one another had they not gone through these   
experiences.   
  
The following day they had told Jacqueline's family that they intended to go ahead with the wedding and that there were to be no more surprises coming. Many ladies of the court had tried to hint at things that Antoine had done, to try and get Jacqueline to flee the room in the same way as she had before. They were left disappointed. She knew exactly what was true and what was not and she was resigned to Antoine's past. This did not stop her from getting tired of all of these ridiculous courtiers coming up to her trying to ruin her marriage. Therefore she left the palace a few days later.   
  
Her return to the manor was a happy one. By that time the staff all knew of her engagement and she and her husband-to-be were greeted happily by all. Antoine had written to his family informing them of his intentions to marry. Letters had begun to arrive at the manor expressing congratulations. Antoine's sister-in-law, Antoinette had written a very charming letter, accepting their invitation to the wedding and inviting the couple to Marseille.   
  
Either the Queen or Danielle had been at the Manor nearly every day consulting Jacqueline on wedding plans. It certainly was going to be a grand affair. The Queen's seamstress had all but moved into the manor so that she might have Jacqueline on hand for any sudden fittings she might need to do. Sometimes Jacqueline was glad to have a minute to herself. It had gotten very busy and she sometimes got sick of having everybody fuss around her all the time.   
  
However, now it was almost here. Jacqueline and Antoine had insisted on a quick engagement. Of course it wasn't as quick as Henry and Danielle's but Henry and Danielle had not been married in the cathedral and the Queen had not arranged it. Four weeks was the earliest they could set the date for. Any earlier than that and the Queen would not possibly have been able to organise it all in the way she wanted.   
  
Jacqueline rested her head on the back of her seat and breathed deeply. Nerves were now beginning to mingle with the excitement that had been within her since she had accepted his proposal for the second time. She could not believe that at this time tomorrow she would be standing in front of the court in the cathedral saying her vows, becoming the Duchess de   
Polignac. More importantly she would be becoming Antoine's wife.   
  
Suddenly the carriage stopped. She sat up and moved over to the window so that she could see what was going on. There seemed to be nothing wrong. She was about to ask one of the guards what was happening, but the other door opened and Antoine climbed in.   
  
"Antoine, what is happening?" she asked, a little confused. The carriage began to move again. "What is wrong?"   
  
"There is nothing wrong my love," he replied.   
  
"Then why did the carriage stop?"   
  
"So that I might be able to dismount my horse and join you in the carriage. After we get to the palace I don't think we're going to have much time to ourselves. You are going to be surrounded by the ladies, clucking around like mother hens, and I expect I will be dragged of by my colleagues in the guard."   
  
"Why would they do that?"   
  
"My last night as a single man is a night to be celebrated. From tomorrow night I will never spend another night alone. We will always be together, keeping each other warm, I think that is something to look forward to and should be commemorated."   
  
"Well when you put it like that, I suppose you're..." Antoine did not let her finish the sentence. He laid a sweet kiss on her lips and she accepted most willingly. Since the engagement was announced, Jacqueline had not had to spend more than a day where she could not kiss him or feel his warmth next to her. "Antoine, darling," she said pushing herself away from him. She shifted herself around and pulled a drape across the carriage window. She then leaned across his lap and pulled the other one before returning to their kiss.   
  
It was another fifteen minutes before they finally reached the palace. That was fifteen minutes of heaven for both of them. Whenever Jacqueline sensed his body getting close to hers, she felt light headed. The feeling was like when you drank too much champagne and the world suddenly   
plunged into a beautiful haze. Antoine felt like he was playing the part of the prince in a fairy tale and after all his years of searching he had finally found his princess.   
  
Finally the carriage came to a juddering stop. The pair of them quickly, and reluctantly, untangled themselves from each other. Jacqueline was pleased in a way though. Had she not been forced to separate herself from him, she would possibly have gone further than either of them would like to. They both wanted their marriage to start as something pure and beautiful.   
  
Jacqueline quickly adjusted her hair and sat as demurely as possible, waiting for the coachman to open the door for her. Soon enough the door was opened and a beam of bright light streamed into the carriage, almost blinding her. A hand was offered to help her from the carriage and she   
accepted it. She almost stumbled out, still trying to adjust her eyes to the light. She felt a pair of lips on the back of her hand. She quickly turned around and squinted up to see her assistant. It was Henry.   
  
"Your Hi... Henry. I had not expected you to be here to greet us."   
  
"My orders from Danielle were to collect you from the courtyard and to escort you to you to your room."   
  
"I don't need a guard."   
  
"Until I hand you over to Antoine in church tomorrow," he linked his arm with hers. "You are my responsibility and I intend to make sure you have everything you need until then."   
  
"Thank you Henry," she said smiling. The two of them walked into the castle and Antoine disappeared with a fellow captain of the guard.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"How are you feeling?" Hélène asked Jacqueline as the servants served dinner.   
  
"Nervous," Jacqueline replied. She felt Antoine squeeze her hand under the table. She looked at him and smiled.   
  
"It will all be worth it tomorrow night though," Henry said. Jacqueline looked down at her plate and Henry blushed furiously, realising what he had just said, or rather implied. "I... I...I just meant that erm..."   
  
"He meant that you will be married and will not have to concern yourselves about the ceremony or any of those worries," Danielle said. Henry gave his wife a thanking smile.   
  
Jacqueline looked around the dining table. There were many people from both her family and Antoine's. They were all there to share the last meal Jacqueline and Antoine would experience as single people. The next time they would all be together would be at the wedding breakfast.   
  
Once the ceremony was over, the newly weds were to stay in the castle for a few weeks. Gustave, who was back in the province for the wedding, was to paint Jacqueline's portrait. This was going to be sent to Antoine's chateau in Aquitaine, where it would hang in the long gallery beside his own portrait. After their few weeks honeymoon at the palace they would return to the manor.   
  
Towards the end of the meal, Henry stood to address the party. "I think I would be saying something you all already knew if I was to tell you how special Jacqueline is to us all. She is a wonderful sister and friend to both my wife and I. I just wanted to say how happy I am for both her and Antoine that they have found each other. True love comes along but rarely, I am pleased for anyone who joins me in having found that beautiful and precious thing. I also wish to say, once again, how proud I am that Jacqueline has asked me to give her away. No greater honour could be bestowed on a brother."   
  
"I can think of nobody I would rather fulfil this duty on my dear father's behalf," Jacqueline said, quietly.   
  
"Nothing remains for me to do now," Henry said, smiling at his wife. "But to give you our gift to honour the occasion of your marriage." Henry passed an envelope to Jacqueline. She looked at Antoine who gestured that she open it. She pulled out several pieces of heavy parchment and   
began to read them.   
  
"The deeds to the manor?" She looked at Danielle. "I can't possibly accept this. The manor is your home. It has been in your family for generations. I cannot take it from you."   
  
"The palace is my home now. My family is here." Danielle looked around the table at the King and Queen and Henry. The time she had spent with them had convinced her that she needed to let go of the manor and pass it on to somebody who could work it to its full potential, just as her dear   
papa had done.   
  
"How can I ever repay you?" Jacqueline whispered to her sister, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Just take care of it for me. That is all I ask."   
  
"Then that is what I shall do."   
  
The rest of the meal passed pleasantly with all of the usual pre-wedding conversations happening around them. When everything was finished the party stood to retire to their chambers. Antoine was to meet some of his captain friends for one last drink before his nuptials. He bowed to the   
King and Queen and kissed Jacqueline, saying that he would see her in church the following day. He then proceeded to leave the room.   
  
As he walked down the corridor he got the sense of somebody following him. He put his hand to his sword and spun quickly. He was faced with Captain Laurent. He let go of the hilt and looked Marc straight in the eye. To everyone's shock, it had come out in the last week that Marc Laurent   
had a long standing engagement to Estelle de Lioncourt and they intended to finally marry in the spring. This had answered all of Antoine's questions about Laurent's supposed perfection. He had quite clearly been trying to woo Jacqueline while he was engaged to another woman. Antoine may have had more than his fair share of ladies, but he had never been so callous a to suggest to them that he felt more than he did. Any man who could do that must be some sort of monster.   
  
"What do you want Laurent?" Antoine sneered.   
  
"I wanted to give you some advice." Antoine gave a snort of derision. What on earth could he have to say that could possibly be of any interest? "The rest of the world may think that you have turned over a new lease, but I am not fooled by your facade. Nobody changes like you supposedly have. I just want to warn you that I am going to be watching you. If you ever do anything to hurt her, I swear I will kill you. She deserves more than you."   
  
"Like you. Don't try to scare me. I don't know how you can moralise to me, your announcement the other day has proved to me that you are not so perfect as you like to make yourself out to be. I have been through hell for Jacqueline and I deeply resent the accusation that I would do anything to hurt her. If you should be laying down the law to anybody it should be yourself." With that, he walked away, unwilling to listen to any more of Laurent's hypocrisy.   
  
Elsewhere in the castle, Jacqueline was being escorted to her room by her brother in law. Danielle, who was to stay with Jacqueline that night along with Hélène and the Queen, had gone to fetch some things so that they could prepare for the morning.   
  
"You must be very excited," Henry said. "I know I was before I married Danielle and I only had a few hours to build up my expectations."   
  
"I must admit that I have never felt anything like this before. I am beginning to feel very nervous as well though."   
  
"Like a thousand butterflies fluttering around in your stomach?" Jacqueline nodded. "Danielle told me that is exactly the way she felt before our ceremony and I must confess my feelings were very similar. Do not worry though. It will all go away as soon as you see Antoine I promise."   
  
"Thank you Henry," Jacqueline said. They stopped walking, they had reached the door to Jacqueline's chamber. "I suppose this is good night." Jacqueline said. biting her lip. She knew that the next time she saw him, he would be there to escort her to church.   
  
"Good night Jacqueline. I will be here tomorrow morning to collect you as soon as Danielle tells me that you are ready." He stepped forward and placed his arms gently around her in a brotherly hug. "Sleep well," he whispered before laying a soft kiss on her forehead. She then turned and   
entered the room and Henry turned to walk back to his own chambers, knowing that the next time he saw her she would be just hours away from being one of the happiest people to have walked the Earth.


	25. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma - Part Twenty Five A - The Preparation.   
  
Jacqueline stared up at the ceiling above her bed. A million thoughts were buzzing through her head at that moment. Most of them related to the moment later that day when she would promise to love, honour and obey Antoine for the rest of her life. The nerves had been rapidly building up all   
night. Danielle had gotten so irritated by her nervous fidgeting that she had sent her to bed to get some rest while she, Hélène, Juliette and the Queen got everything ready.   
  
She hadn't been able to sleep though. She had spent all night just staring at the ceiling, listening to the excited gossip coming from the next room. At times she thought that Danielle and the Queen were more excited than she was. As usual Hélène said nothing that betrayed her cool exterior. Hélène was somebody who puzzled Jacqueline, she was somebody who was as cold and closed as any courtier, but Jacqueline felt nothing but warmth towards her. Perhaps it was knowing what she had been through in the name of love.   
  
As daybreak approached and thin slivers of light began to slip through the drawn drapes, Jacqueline's thought turned to memories of her past that today she would have to confront. She began to think of her father. Her perfect, wonderful papa. He was only twenty nine when he died. Jacqueline had not known him long enough for him ever to disappoint her. In her mind he was faultless and he would always remain that way. She would have risked knowing his faults though had she been able to have more time with him. She would give anything for him to be there giving   
her away. She dearly loved Henry, but he was not her Papa, nobody could ever take that place.   
  
She was to see her cousin Lionel for the first time in over ten years that afternoon. She had received a letter from him earlier in the week, accepting her invitation and promising to bring his wife and children into France to celebrate with her. He would be in his late twenties now, a similar age to her Papa when he died. He had always looked like his Uncle even as a teenage boy. Jacqueline was not sure how she would be able to handle it if he appeared and looked as much like her father now as he did then. Her last memories of her father were of him laid out in the parlour of their home, waiting to be buried. She did not want to see that expressionless face in her mind again. Not today.   
  
However much trepidation she felt at the thought of seeing Lionel again, it did not compare to that which she felt on seeing other members of her family. She had felt compelled to invite her Uncle and Aunt the Compt and Comtesse la Martine, whose daughter had been condemned to death   
when Jacqueline had revealed her treachery. When she had been instructing the Queen who she would like to invite, she had agonised over whether it would be proper to invite them after what she had done to their family. In the end she had decided that it would be worse not to send the   
invitation and she did not expect them to accept. After all their daughter had been executed for treason just months before. The shame would keep most people away let alone the sorrow they must be feeling. The charming letter of acceptance she had received had unnerved her greatly.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Danielle entered with Hélène. They were carrying a silver tray covered in fresh flowers and food. Jacqueline sat up as Hélène placed the candelabra down beside the bed and Danielle put the tray on her lap. Jacqueline looked down with a puzzled expression on her face. Surely it was the wrong time of year for these flowers.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" Danielle asked as she took a seat on the bed beside her sister.   
  
"Not a wink. My mind wouldn't shut off for long enough." Danielle smiled, the nerves she had felt just prior to her own wedding had been similar.   
  
"Don't worry," she said. Everything is going to be wonderful. Juliette has gone to fetch gowns for myself and Hélène and she will bring the seamstress and your dress with her. Mother has gone to the kitchens with Avis to check that preparations are going well for the Wedding Breakfast."   
  
"Thank you Danielle. I couldn't have gotten through all of this without you." Tears were forming in her eyes. The emotion that had been welling up within her was now threatening to burst out in a torrent of tears. Hélène took a handkerchief from her sleeve and proceeded to wipe the tears away   
from Jacqueline's face.   
  
"The bride should cry on her wedding day," Hélène said softly. "There is no better way of expressing your happiness than to shed tears of joy." Jacqueline smiled at her. "Now you have to eat. It will be several hours before you will have another chance and we don't want you collapsing   
at the alter."   
  
Jacqueline looked down at the plate of eggs and meat and bread. She did not feel that she could eat a bite. However, Hélène and Danielle had obviously gone to some trouble to arrange this breakfast so she started to tentatively eat what was in front of her.   
  
"Where did you get the flowers from?" Jacqueline asked.   
  
"I don't really know, Leonardo got them for us. I expect they're from one of his experiments," Danielle said. They exchanged pleasantries like this until Jacqueline had eaten enough and then she was helped put of bed and led into her dressing room where all of the preparations were going to take place.   
  
A servant had filled a tub with hot water so that Jacqueline could bathe. The others left her alone for a moment so that she could undress and get into the water without everyone gawking at her. She took this time alone as a chance to look around at all of the careful planning that everyone   
had put into this wedding. Jewels and hair ornaments were laid out on the table, ready to be chosen. A bottle of scent had been placed beside the bath, for her to use if she wanted it. Most importantly of all though, her wedding dress hung from a hook in the centre of the room. It was   
beautiful. It was made gold cloth in the tradition of most French bridal gowns.   
  
Suddenly the butterflies in her stomach became worse. She eased herself into the bath, hoping that the hot water would relax her and make her feel better. If anything she felt worse. It was just as she had called Danielle and Hélène back that she quickly leaned over the side of the tub, grabbed the empty water jug and was sick. Hélène rushed forward and grabbed Jacqueline's hair, gently holding it back.   
  
When she was finished, Danielle took the jug from her sister and asked a servant to take it away and bring a fresh one.   
  
"I can't do this Danielle," Jacqueline moaned softly, tears flowing from her eyes. "I don't deserve him." Danielle took her sisters hands away from her face and looked directly into her eyes.   
  
"Don't you ever say that you don't deserve what you want. I have never met anyone as good as you. You are entitled to all the very best things and that includes Antoine. Now come on, you have a wedding to get ready for. I'm going to make you the most beautiful bride imaginable."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Arnaud de Limoges cheerfully made his way down the passageways of Hautefort towards his cousins chambers. He had been given the unhappy task of making sure that Antoine was ready and made it to the cathedral on time. Usually this would not be a task which would fill him with such dread, but this was Antoine de Polignac he was talking about. Lord knows what he would find in that room. The last time a guard was to marry he had been found tied to a post in the middle of a field, drunk as a lord singing a song about a happy pig. (A bit of Blackadder humour for all you fans out there)   
  
He tapped on the door gently. Antoine was very likely to be hung over and would not welcome any loud noises. The man to shout near him that morning would be a man who would lose many teeth. Arnaud went to take hold of the door handle when suddenly the door flew open and his cousin strode out looking large as life. Arnaud was amazed at this. Antoine had obviously been able to resist the temptations his fellow captains would undoubtedly have put in front of him.   
  
"Cousin, you look remarkably well considering the festivities last night," Arnaud said, looking for any signs of the drink on him.   
  
"How could anything about today possibly be ill?" Antoine replied expressively. "The day is bright, I am alive and in a few hours Jacqueline de Ghent will be my wife, even the ale could not dull my spirits today."   
  
"Well I've been commissioned to take you down to the mess hall where the rest of the captains wait to take one last mug of ale with the condemned man." Antoine laughed and allowed his cousin to lead him to his final drink.   
  
On the way they met up with Captain Renault who was, like them, heading for the mess hall. "Glad to see you up and about Polignac. I'd have thought after last night you would have been dead to the world this morning."   
  
"I'm perfectly well Renault."   
  
"That surprises me after last night. I don't think I've seen anyone so out of his wits through drink. But I suppose you've got bigger things to worry about than a trifling hang over."   
  
Suddenly Antoine felt somebody grabbing his arm and a female voice saying his name. He turned and saw a lady who he half recognised from court. "Yes?" He said, a little annoyed that he had been stopped.   
  
"Antoine where are you going?" She asked.   
  
"We're off for a drink," Renault said. "The Captain's getting married today. Surely you must know that, everyone else does."   
  
"Married," the lady replied. "You told me last night that you were going to call it off."   
  
"Last night!" Arnaud said, very worried about where this conversation was going. "Antoine, what is she talking about?"   
  
"I have no idea." Just then, as if to add to the awkwardness of the moment, Prince Henry and Laurent appeared from nowhere."   
  
"So here's the groom to be," Henry said, clapping him on the back. Antoine was too distracted however.   
  
"What do you mean you have no idea?" The lady said. "How could you be so cruel?"   
  
"What's happening here?" Henry demanded, sensing that this was not a happy event for such an auspicious day.   
  
"You can't be getting married. What about last night?"   
  
"What about last night?" Antoine replied coldly.   
  
"Antoine, surely you must remember, why I only left two hours ago. You spent last night with me."


	26. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma - Part Twenty Five B - The Wedding?   
  
Henry looked on the scene with horror. After all of Antoine's proclamations of his great love for Jacqueline, how could he do this? It was clear that he had not changed and would likely never change. This really was a man without morals. He turned to look at Antoine. His eyes were wide with horror and his face was ashen. He was probably dumb founded that he had been found out so quickly.   
  
"How could you do that. After all you've said. Is this all she means to you."   
  
"Your Highness, she is lying, I never..." but he did not get to finish his sentence. Henry had unleashed a punch which hit him square on the jaw. He fell backwards to the floor.   
  
"After all Danielle and I have done for you. We believed that you had changed. You are obviously a more accomplished liar than I had thought. Renault take him to the dungeons and chain him up. Laurent, come with me, we have to decide what we are going to do." Everybody left that spot, nobody noticed that the woman at the centre of all of this had disappeared without a trace.   
  
Down in the dungeons, it was cold and inhospitable. Antoine was led past the cells filled with thieves and murderers. They shouted and crowed when they saw that the prisoner being brought in was not a peasant or a gypsy like them, but a well groomed captain of the guard. He was taken to the last cell. As per Prince Henry's instructions Captain Renault chained his fellow guard and friend to the wall.   
  
"I'm sorry for this, but it's the Prince's orders." He said as he locked the cuffs to the long chains.   
  
"That's all right," Antoine said. It's your job, I'd do exactly the same thing." Renault then left, locking the door behind him. Antoine sat down and put his head in his hands. How could this be happening to him?   
  
"What you in 'ere for?" a voice said from the other side of the cell.   
  
"I don't know yet," Antoine said wiping his hand over his face. He winced as it passed over his jaw. The prince really had hurt him. It was less than he deserved though.   
  
"We don't often get your type down 'ere," the man said. "Usually your the ones doing the locking up."   
  
Antoine didn't reply. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. There was no chance of walking away from him so he just ignored him, hoping he would go away. Sensing this, the prisoner sat back down and began to attack the mouldy bread he had been brought that morning.   
  
An image of Jacqueline kept flashing in his head. That picture of her running from him on that fateful day in court. The hurt and shock on her face so apparent. If that had hurt her so badly, this would surely send her over the edge. That image was then replaced be a picture of the woman from the corridor this morning. Who on Earth was she? He knew he recognised her, but he knew not where from. He was hoping and praying that it had not been from the night before. The truth was he had been so drunk he did not know what he had been doing. Surely even in a drunken state though he would never do such a thing, not to Jacqueline. If he had done it he deserved to die.   
  
He cradled a hand on his head, frantically thinking what he could do. The truth was though that he was not in a position to do anything. This was in the hands of Prince Henry. Undoubtedly Captain Laurent was not helping him think about this with a level head. He was probably insisting that they send for the chief executioner right now. But why not? If he had truly done this he deserved it and why would she make it up. She did not know him and had no reason to want to ruin his life. He could only conclude that it must be true.   
  
The cell door opened and Prince Henry walked in with Laurent by his side. Antoine looked up at him with a completely defeated look on his face. He had nothing to say. He would just have to accept his punishment.   
  
"Your Highness," he eventually said, breaking the tense atmosphere.   
  
"Captain Polignac. I have something I need to ask you."   
  
"I don't know if I can answer."   
  
"Try. Did you spend the night with that woman?"   
  
"I honestly don't know. I was so drunk last night I could have done anything and wouldn't have remembered."   
  
"And we all know that you've done that plenty of times," Laurent added.   
  
"Marc please," Henry said. This was difficult enough without his obvious jealousy getting in the way.   
  
"I do know, that I would never consciously do anything to hurt her," Antoine said. "Even under the heaviest intoxication I could not imagine being in a state where she does not consume my every thought. This woman, whoever she is, must have been very clever if she in fact did make me forget Jacqueline even for a second."   
  
"You genuinely do not know who she is?"   
  
"No. I believe I may have seen her at court, but other than that I have no idea who she is."   
  
"I believe I know who she is. I don't know what happened last night, but I can think of a reason why she would come up with such a falsehood. I also believe that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Jacqueline."   
  
"Sire, you can't be serious. You know of his past."   
  
"Yes, and I also know of his future. I am willing to believe his story. Captain Renault," he called. "Release him" Laurent thought it best not to argue this.   
  
Antoine's cuffs were removed and he began to walk out of the dungeons with the Prince.   
  
"You said you had a reason to believe that she was lying. Why would she want to hurt me?" Antoine asked. The Prince's reply chilled him.   
  
"What makes you think that she wanted to hurt you?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Henry, I'm not sure if I can do this," Jacqueline said, staring out of the carriage window. "What if we get married and he realises he doesn't love me? It wouldn't exactly be a preposterous thought would it. Then where would we be? He would be trapped with a wife he didn't love and I would just be trapped."   
  
Henry smiled at his sister and took her hand.   
  
"Jacqueline, he loves you as much as you love him. Just trust me on that one."   
  
"Well if you say so," she replied, smiling broadly. She sat back in her seat fiddling with her new necklace. Henry had brought it for her that morning. It was a gold horseshoe on a chain. He had said it was for luck.   
  
Eventually they made it to the cathedral. All was quiet outside except for her attendants, who were milling about waiting for her. The younger girls were Antoine's nieces, the others were Lionel's daughters. She barely knew any of them. The only person she felt comfortable with was Henry.   
  
He got out of the carriage and straightened out his cloak before offering his hand to help her out. It was a breathtaking sight. She was so beautiful. The early winter sun shone on the gold silk of her dress and made her jewels sparkle. Her attendants almost skipped over to her and began arranging her dress so that they could carry the train.   
  
Now she was giddy and nervous and scared and she just wanted it to be over. Henry took her arm and led her into the vast church. The choir was singing a haunting piece and the smell of incense was intoxicating. As the music began everybody turned to look at the bride. There was an audible gasp echoing around the vast chamber. Everybody concurred with Henry's thought that she looked beautiful.   
  
Antoine breathed deeply as he sensed his Jacqueline nearing him. He was waging a desperate battle with his own will power not to turn and look at her. They had endured enough bad luck during their courtship, he was determined that it would not follow on into their marriage.   
  
Eventually, after what seemed like an age, Jacqueline arrived by Antoine's side and he dared to look at his bride. It was all he could do just to stop himself from gasping openly. She was a vision so lovely she must have been crafted by God as the model of human perfection. Her dress shone making her skin glow, and the diamonds and pearls that were worked into her raven hair sparkled in the subdued light of the candles.   
  
Henry offered Antoine Jacqueline's hand and stepped back to be with his wife and to watch this momentous occasion. As Jacqueline and Antoine knelt at the alter and listened to the cardinal as he went through the holy rite of marriage a wave of euphoria swept over them. It would not be long before they were joined as one.   
  
When the cardinal asked the congregation if they knew of any reasons why the marriage could not happen the room stood absolutely still and everyone held their breath. There were many people that hoped this moment would provide them with gossip material for the next few years. Henry shot a warning glance over in Marc Laurent's direction. He had known for Marc for many years and knew that he was not of a vicious disposition, but jealousy could drive a man to do things out of character.   
  
Fortunately the vast echoing chamber remained silent and the ceremony was allowed to continue although Jacqueline barely allowed herself to breathe until she had said her vows and the Cardinal declared that they were man and wife. Antoine helped her up from her knees and lifted the veil from her face. He looked straight into her eyes, at her face, his wife's face. He leaned in to take the kiss that would seal their marriage. For those few seconds the world stopped. She was finally his.   
  
The cathedral was suddenly filled with applause. They newly wed couple turned to face the crowds with broad grins across their faces. Their families rushed up to be the first to wish them well. Danielle hugged her sister tightly and Henry kissed her on the cheek, whispering a private word of congratulations. The Marquis de Limoges, who had stood as groomsman for his cousin, kissed the bride and chastised his cousin for removing such a beauty as this from pubic admiration.   
  
Suddenly, Jacqueline realised that there was somebody right in front of her, staring at her. She looked up at her cousin, Comtesse Celestine la Martine. As she approached the scene Henry held his breath. He could guess what was coming and as much as he knew he should, he could not think of a way of stopping her. As soon as Antoine saw her he went white. He knew that this had gone too well for him. He was finally going to get what he deserved, whether what she claimed it was true or not, he did not deserve this happiness and God was sending this woman to prove it.


	27. 

****

Jacqueline's Dilemma - Part Twenty Five C - Happily Ever After?   
  
"Cousin," Jacqueline said, smiling brightly as she looked at Celestine. The slightly older woman gave her a hug.   
  
"Jacqueline, you can not imagine how happy I am for you." Jacqueline smiled at her cousin's obvious falsehood. There was no way Celestine would want her happiness, she quite clearly blamed her for Adéle's execution.   
  
"Celestine, allow me to introduce you to my husband," she turned to Antoine who had gone white as a sheet.   
  
"We have met already," Antoine murmured.   
  
"Oh really," Jacqueline said smiling. She could sense trouble brewing, but she had to keep a smile on her face. This would not be a repeat of that day in court.   
  
Henry, who was worried about what was happening before his eyes stepped forward to try and break some of the tension.   
  
"Jacqueline would you do me the honour of introducing me to your relation?" Henry asked, desperate to stop this from going any further.   
  
"Oh Your Highness, surely your remember me from this morning," Celestine said. Danielle looked at her husband, unsure of what was actually being said.   
  
"Do not worry Your Highness," Celestine said to Danielle. "It is not as it sounds. I was going to find Antoine. I had left something in his room last night and..." She stopped suddenly, pretending that she had said something she did not mean to. She turned to look at Jacqueline with a look of mock horror on her face. "Jacqueline I... I did not want you to find out like this."   
  
"Oh don't worry about it Celestine, what did you leave?"   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"In Antoine's room, you said you left something."   
  
"It was a... a... an earring," Celestine said, almost lost for words, not quite believing how her cousin was taking this revelation.   
  
"I shall send a servant to go and get it for you when we return to the palace." She linked her arm through that of her husband's. "Darling I think we should be getting back to the palace, the guests will be wanting to start the banquet." The two of them began to walk back down the aisle, stopping occasionally to talk to somebody.   
  
Outside they were met with a shower of wheat grains being thrown by local people who had turned out to wish the newly weds a happy marriage with lots of children. They almost ran towards the carriage just wanting to be alone. They stepped into the royal coach and the driver quickly pulled away from the cathedral.   
  
Once they were out of sight of the crowds, Antoine looked over at his wife. That sounded so good. His wife. He was so happy that he almost forgot to be worried at what had just happened. Just because Jacqueline had taken it so well in front of everybody, did not mean that he was out of the woods.   
  
He was about to broach the subject with her when he suddenly felt her lips on his. He accepted the kiss warmly, he would never deny her anything that she wanted. From now on he was hers to command.   
  
"Jacqueline," he murmured in a half hearted attempt to break off from the kiss so that they may talk.   
  
"Yes my love," she replied.   
  
"What happened back there in church I..."   
  
"I know what you're going to say."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing happened between you. I know."   
  
"Jacqueline you must believe me, I would never consciously..."   
  
"No Antoine, really, I know. I know that she is lying."   
  
"But how?"   
  
"I received an interesting visit in the early hours of this morning which proves your innocence of the charges Celestine has laid at your feet."   
  
"A visit," Antoine said, puzzled. "From whom?"   
  
"From you my love. You were so drunk I knew that you would remember nothing. No doubt those guard friends of yours had been pouring ale down you throat all night. I do hope you won't be doing that any more my love. Anyway, you appeared below my window very late last night and proceeded to drunkenly serenade me. You were making such a din you were going to wake the whole palace so I had Lord Grey escort you to your chambers and make sure your attendant got you to bed. He then stayed outside your room all night, just in case you attempted to come back and disturb my sleep. When my aunt came to my room this morning claiming that you had been with her daughter last night, Lord Grey assured me that she must have been mistaken, you were alone in your room all night. So you see, I know that nothing happened." Antoine did not let her speak any more. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her with a passion so forceful, neither of them had known it before.   
  
This is how they spent their journey back to the palace. By the time they returned almost everyone was already there. Jacqueline had a suspicion that Henry or Danielle had ordered the coachmen to take a long route back to the palace so that they might be alone.   
  
The outside of the palace was quiet. Everybody was waiting inside for the newly weds to arrive. As they stepped down from the carriage they're fingers were entwined. They had finally done it. They had no reason to worry about what obstacles the world would put in front of them now. They were married, they could face them together.   
  
Jacqueline breathed deeply as she neared the front doors to the palace with her husband on her arm. She was about to face the court for the first time as Her Grace Duchess Jacqueline de Polignac and she felt wonderful for it. Finally she could stop being the youngest child despised by Rodmilla and start being loved by somebody she knew would cherish and protect her for the rest of her life and beyond.


End file.
